From Beyond - A Series of One Shots
by Aquaria245
Summary: A series of one-shots from the Beyond series. Whether they are missing moments or things that hadn't occurred yet in the story, they'll be here. Covering all the characters and their families depending on the moment. While most of the one-shots won't be rated M, need to put the rating here so they can all be in one spot.
1. The Forgotten Birthday

**The Forgotten Birthday**

When Blaine woke up on the morning of his birthday, a smile crept to his face as he could smell vanilla and cinnamon creeping up the stairs. Normally a weekday breakfast was cereal or something similar since everyone was on the go, but with it being his birthday his Mom was making breakfast. He was about to get out of bed to get dressed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. "Come in!" Blaine called out as he sat up; straighten the blankets in the process. It was only a moment later when the door opened and in walked his Dad carrying a tray with his Mom behind him. "You're kidding, right?" Blaine asked as Gregory set the tray over his lap.

"Well, when you didn't come down we realized we needed to bring breakfast to you before it got cold." Carolyn told him before leaning over to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Blaine!"

"Thank you!"

"Happy Birthday!" Gregory said after his wife before running his fingers through Blaine's curls that had yet to be hidden beneath all the gel. Blaine looked at him and smiled before thanking him as well. No matter how old he got, messing with his curls was something his Dad never tired of. But his Mom told him he probably would stop if Blaine didn't constantly hide them. "Any big plans for today?"

"Not that I know of." Blaine told them before taking a bite.

"Just remember, you promised to have dinner with us." Carolyn told him and Blaine nodded in response as he was chewing. "Will Kurt be coming over?"

"Not sure, but I'm not sure if he has anything planned for today so we'll play it by ear." While he spoke, Blaine's phone went off on his nightstand. He smiled up at his Dad who placed it next to him so Blaine could continue to eat. Once Blaine glanced down at the phone he smiled as it was a text from Wes wishing him a happy birthday. It was also in that moment he noticed he had a few more messages that must've arrived while he was still sleeping.

"Well, we're going to let you eat in peace." Gregory told him. "Plus, I need to get going so I'm home in time for dinner tonight." He then kissed Blaine on top of his head before giving Carolyn a kiss as well before heading on his way.

With the way Blaine was devouring his food, Carolyn reminded him to give her a call should something come up during the day before leaving him to finish, and then get ready for the school day. After he was done, Blaine was thankful his Mom had closed his bedroom door as that allowed him to immediately start getting ready. It ended up taking him a bit longer than usual to get ready as he was busy answering text messages in the process. When he was straightening his shirt after tucking it in, it dawned on him that he'd heard from quite a few of the guys from Dalton, Cooper, as well as quite a bit of family. Yet, he hadn't heard anything from his friends at McKinley or Kurt.

Even though his Mom told him it wasn't necessary, Blaine brought the tray back down to the kitchen before leaving for school. Once he made his way out to the garage, Blaine put his sunglasses on before opening his car door and tossing his bag into the passenger seat prior to get in. He'd barely started to back down the driveway when his phone started to go off again. Since it was connected through his car now, Blaine quickly hit the button, not moving his eyes from the back window. After saying hello, he was quickly greeted to the sounds of Happy Birthday being sung to him. From what he could figure before turning his head upon reaching the end of the driveway, he heard Jeff and Nick's voices. And if they were involved, he was pretty sure Trent and Beat were probably a part of it as well. While one could assume that Thad and Sebastian would be taking part, Blaine knew their schedules well enough that he knew they were at practice even though the school year was about over. Not to mention, each of them had sent him birthday messages rather early that morning.

Being sung to by the guys, certainly felt good as he knew how busy they were with finals approaching, yet they all made a point of wishing him a happy birthday. When he pulled into the parking lot at McKinley, Blaine was quick to get out and get started with his day. With as good of a start as it had gotten off to, he had a feeling this was going to be a birthday he wasn't going to forget.

"What has you in such a good mood?" Kurt asked as he leaned against the locker next to Blaine's as Blaine put a few things away. That comment caught Blaine slightly off guard as that wasn't what he expected to hear first thing that morning from his boyfriend. "Blaine?"

"I just woke up like this." Blaine replied as he slid his Physics book into his bag, feeling slightly dejected in the moment. "How are you this morning?" He asked as he closed his locker.

"Good." Kurt told him as they began to walk towards their first period class. "Rachel came over last night to help me put the finishing touches on a project I've been working on."

"Really?" The tone of Blaine's voice had a bit of curiosity in it, as he wondered if said project was for his birthday.

"Yes, you know I've been working on that design class project for the last month and it's finally finished."

"Oh." Blaine replied, hoping his voice didn't let on how he was feeling in that moment. Part of him wondered if Kurt was playing him as the last thing he could imagine was that Kurt forgot his birthday.

"Yes, so now I'll have a bit more free time."

"That sounds nice." Blaine told him before stopping in front of his classroom door. "I've got to go. I'll see you later." Kurt nodded before heading on his way as Blaine walked into the classroom. Once he was settled, he looked over at Tina who was already there and was working on something, but he wasn't sure what. But once she spotted him, she said hello as others made their way in. Mike, Artie, and Quinn all made their way in and they all said hello and asked the basics. It was in that moment, that Blaine shook his head as this felt so weird considering all the calls he'd gotten before he'd even arrived at McKinley that day.

Throughout the day, anytime one of his friends spoke to him, he expected to hear two words that never happened. Considering that, Blaine couldn't help but smile anytime his phone went off with texts from the guys.

_**While I know we're both busy, I'd love to buy you a birthday coffee soon Killer. ~S **_

After everything that had happened post-slushie, Kurt couldn't believe that Blaine was talking to any of the Warblers, but particularly, Sebastian. Yet in that moment, Blaine wished for nothing more than to be back with his boys in those hallowed halls as he typed back a response.

**Since we both know Dalton classes are harder, you let me know when. ~B **

**Btw, since when does a birthday only get a coffee? Aren't I worth more than that? ~B**

_**Fine, I'll get you a cookie too, is that better? ~S**_

**No, I want a cupcake, with a candle. ~B**

_**You drive a hard bargain Killer, but fine, I'll get you a cupcake…with a candle. Better?**__**~S**_

**Yes ~B**

_**Good. Btw, you are worth it. ;) ~S**_

While it seemed silly, that little bit of banter back and forth with Sebastian made Blaine feel better as it was a reminder that people cared about him. And considering Glee Club was about to start he didn't want his less than stellar mood to be noticed. The last thing he wanted to do at that point of the day was to snap because Kurt would ask him what was wrong. Yet when he came walking into the choir room with Rachel the two took seats in the front while Blaine was seated in back. While he knew the seniors were working on something, would it have been that hard for Kurt to say something to him, yet all he got was a wave.

If there was a day he ever wanted to leave, this was one of them as he wasn't sure how much more he could take. At one point, he truly believed that Kurt had something planned, and he still could. But not saying anything to him all day felt wrong. Once Mr. Schuester came in, Blaine zoned off into his own little world as he'd learned the hard way that few cared what he ever had to say. So by the time they were dismissed, Blaine quickly grabbed his bag and headed out the door, only giving a general good-bye to the room before walking out.

"What's with Blaine?" Rachel asked Kurt as they began to gather their things.

"Why do you think something is wrong?" Kurt replied.

"He left without saying good-bye to you, that's not like him."

"He must have something to do and forgot to mention it to me." Kurt told her, clearly not concerned by Blaine's behavior. Rachel nodded, as that sounded reasonable and since Kurt wasn't concerned, she quickly dismissed how Blaine left before the two of them headed on their way.

By the time Blaine got home that day, he was more frustrated than he had been when he left school if that was possible. Part of that probably stemmed from the fact that during the drive he'd gotten calls from David, James, and Flint wishing him a happy birthday. Guys that had graduated from Dalton remembered his birthday, yet people he considered his friends at McKinley had no clue what the day was. And while he really couldn't be too upset with all of them since he didn't really talk about it, Kurt knew what the day was.

If there was a day he was thankful the house was empty when he got home, this was one of them as it allowed him to vent without anyone hearing him. And while his parents had always told him he could talk to them about anything, he just couldn't talk to them about this. Before starting his homework, Blaine opened the cards that had been set there as it was clear his Mom had come home midday. With each card he opened from family, it was another reminder that others seemed to have forgotten.

Blaine had gotten so caught up in his homework, that he jumped slightly when his Dad knocked on his open door asking if he was joining them for dinner. When Blaine looked at him confused, Gregory told him that both he and his Mom had called up numerous times letting him know it was ready. "Are you okay Blaine?" Gregory asked as Blaine got up from his desk.

"I'll be fine." Blaine replied before walking towards the door to head downstairs with his Dad.

Throughout dinner, Gregory and Carolyn could tell something was wrong with Blaine, but they didn't want to push since it was his birthday. With it being Blaine's day, Gregory helped Carolyn with the dishes as Blaine sat at the table as they were going to do gifts once they were done. "Has he said anything to you dear as he's not in the same mood he was when he left this morning?" Carolyn asked quietly after glancing back at Blaine who had his phone out playing while he waited.

"Nothing, but something clearly isn't right." Gregory replied. "Do you know if Cooper called him?"

"Yes, I spoke with him this afternoon and he told me he talked with Blaine. I hate seeing him like this Greg."

"I do too, but there is nothing we can do if he doesn't want to open up." Carolyn sighed at the words as she knew her husband was right. If Blaine didn't want to talk, there really was no getting him to. "Blaine, are you going to want cake after you open your gifts or a bit later?"

"Later, as I'm still full from dinner." Blaine replied as he continued to read through the texts he'd received throughout the day. The later it got, the more Blaine began to accept that Kurt didn't have a surprise in store for him, but he'd forgotten.

Once he was done opening his gifts from his parents, Blaine thanked them once again before taking them up to his room. After he set them on his desk, he closed the door before throwing himself onto his bed. While he laid there, his phone went off a few more times with messages from the guys. Nick had sent him one letting him know that once finals were over for them, that they all wanted to take him out. That made him smile as it would fall in line with how things had been while he'd been at Dalton. The guys always felt bad that they never really celebrated Blaine's birthday the same as everyone else, but it truly fell at a bad time of the year. And by the time the school year was over, they were all being whisked away on vacation by family.

It was about an hour later when Blaine made his way downstairs to have some cake as his Mom had made one of his favorites for him. So after listening to his parents sing to him, he cut them all pieces before taking his up to his room as he couldn't bear to look at his parents who could tell something was wrong. And since his parents weren't Kurt's biggest fans, hearing that he'd forgotten Blaine's birthday probably wasn't the best thing to tell them.

Blaine got his hopes up when around nine he received a text from Kurt and at that point, Blaine was resigned to the idea of better late than never. Yet, the only thing Kurt wanted to know was if Blaine had the sheet music for "_We Are the Champions_" at home as he couldn't find his and wanted him to scan it and send it to him. After doing what Kurt had asked, Blaine sat up on his bed and grabbed his phone from beside him, quickly scrolling through his contacts till he found who he was looking for, Sebastian.

"And what do I owe the honor of this call Killer, is your Lima birthday celebration that boring?" Sebastian asked as he set his pen down in his World Literature book. Yet when Blaine didn't say anything, Sebastian sat up straighter at his desk. "Blaine, what's going on?" The previous playful tone of his voice, gone and serious Sebastian had taken its place.

"What celebration?" Blaine replied, his voice cracking slightly when he spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"I said what celebration."

"Blaine, where are you right now?"

"At home, sitting on my bed."

"So, it wasn't much of a celebration then." Sebastian said, figuring that's why Blaine was home already.

"I'm home Sebastian, because there was no celebration as Kurt forgot my birthday."

"He what?" Sebastian asked, as he felt his temper begin to build.

"He forgot. Hell, no one at McKinley knew today was my birthday."

"Blaine, I'm so sorry." While one might not take Sebastian as sympathetic, there was nothing but sincerity in his words. "Why didn't you say something to him?"

"When he didn't say anything first thing, I thought maybe he had a surprise in store for me. But the longer the day went on and nothing happened, I started to become more receptive to the idea that he might've forgotten. And then just a bit ago I got a harsh dose of reality, as he texted me to ask me a question and never said anything beyond that."

"That bastard! Sebastian blurted into the phone and he was loud enough that he heard a knock on the wall, probably from Nick or Thad who were beside him. Yet he was quickly brought back into the moment when he heard Blaine sigh. "I'm sorry Blaine; I know that's not what you needed to hear right now. What can I do for you?"

"I…I just needed someone to talk to." Blaine told him. "But I really should let you go as I know you have studying to do. I'm sorry for dumping this on you Sebastian. Bye." Before Sebastian could even speak, Blaine ended the call, causing Sebastian to lean his head back before throwing his phone onto his bed.

"That son-of-a-bitch!" Sebastian shouted before slamming his hand on his desk.

"Shut up Sebastian! Thad shouted as he pounded on the wall. "We're trying to study!" Even with as angry as Sebastian was, he didn't respond just grabbed his laptop from beside him to start to do a bit of research. With him being at Dalton, Sebastian knew at that point there wasn't much he could do to make this day up to Blaine. But that didn't mean he couldn't make it up to him the next, and he was going to do so with more than a cup of coffee and a cupcake.

The next morning when Sebastian walked into the Warblers common room, he was surprised to see most of the guys staring at him. "What?" He replied before taking a sip of his coffee and taking a seat.

"What the hell was wrong with you last night?" Nick asked as he crossed his arms over his chest

"You don't want to know." Sebastian replied while pulling his phone out of his pocket as it had vibrated.

"You're wrong." Thad told him. "We want to know as you weren't acting like yourself last night."

"No. You. Don't!"

"Just tell us Sebastian." Jeff stated.

"Fine! I'll tell you what was wrong. Hummel fucking forgot Blaine's birthday yesterday!" The loud eruption in the room, justified Sebastian's own feelings as the others were equally upset. "Happy!" Sebastian spouted obnoxiously.

"How the hell did you find out?" Nick asked once he got over the initial shock.

"Blaine called me last night. So, when I got a bit loud it was me reacting to what happened."

"How did he forget Blaine's birthday?" Trent asked.

"I don't know." Sebastian told him. "All I know is Blaine was holding out hope through the day but as it went on, that hope dwindled. Then just before he called me, Hummel texted him and well, didn't say anything."

"We need to do something for him." Thad stated.

"Do what you want?" Sebastian replied almost flippantly as he looked at him.

"Nice fucking answer Sebastian!"

"Do what you fucking want because I'm already doing something!"

"What?" Trent asked.

"That's for me to know and for Blaine to find out."

"Sebastian, Blaine has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend that forgot his birthday! Talk about having one's priorities straight!" No sooner did Sebastian finish speaking, did he get up off the couch and walk out of the room.

"Nice going Trent." Jeff told him as they were all exchanging looks.

"But he does."

"Do you not think Sebastian knows that?" Nick said. "It's not something he needs to be reminded of."

"I know, it's just…"

"Speaking from a neutral stand point, I'm pretty sure whoever Blaine called, we would've probably planned something for him like Sebastian had." Beat said. "To make things up to him." The guys all nodded as Beat was right.

"Plus, the two have become friends, good friends" Thad added. "I understand where you're coming from Trent, but clearly last night with everything going on, Blaine turned to Sebastian. So, we can't really object to Sebastian doing something when Beat pointed out we all would've done the same thing."

"Still, Kurt's not going to be happy."

"After what he did to Blaine, it doesn't matter if he's happy or not." Jeff replied. "This is about Blaine, not him!"

While this was going on at Dalton, Blaine was getting ready to start his day at McKinley. Needless to say, he wasn't thrilled to see Kurt who bubbly appeared next to his locker. "Morning!" Kurt said with a big smile causing Blaine to glance at him.

"Morning." Blaine replied before grabbing the books he needed for the morning.

"Happy Birthday!" When Blaine didn't say anything, just shrugged his shoulders, Kurt looked at him before placing a hand on his shoulder. "I said happy birthday Blaine."

"I know, I heard you." While he knew his answer sounded cold, Blaine was still angry. "But for your information, it was yesterday." The look in Blaine's eyes when he spoke showed how hurt he was. "Now excuse me, I have to talk with Mike before class begins."

"Blaine!" Kurt called out as Blaine turned to walk towards class. "Blaine!" Throughout the first class period of the day, Kurt swore Blaine was messing with him, yet the look in his eyes told him otherwise. So once that first period ended, Kurt went to go find Blaine, but he was nowhere to be found. According to Mike and Quinn, Blaine was one of the first one's out the door when class had ended. Between each class, Kurt tried to find Blaine but it was clear Blaine didn't want to be found. Even during lunch, Blaine was MIA. And any of the texts Kurt had sent him had gone unopened. So when he finally caught up with Blaine before Glee Club, he was hoping Blaine had calmed down a bit. "I got this for you." Kurt said as he handed Blaine his present.

"Thank you." Blaine replied before sliding it into his bag. "I'll open it later." He said as Mr. Schuester walked into the room. Kurt nodded as they actually got started rather quickly that day. So when rehearsal ended, Blaine grabbed his bag to head on his way, but couldn't get far as Kurt grabbed his hand. "Don't do this Blaine."

"Don't do what precisely Kurt?" Blaine asked as he adjusted the strap on his bag. "I was going home to study."

"I made a mistake Blaine and I'm sorry. This doesn't mean we can't still do something."

"Why, do you have something in mind?"

"No, but we could…" The way Blaine shook his head, as he spoke Kurt stopped. "Please Blaine."

"I'll think about it, okay." Blaine then pulled his hand from Kurt's. "Call me later. Bye."

While Blaine was getting ready to leave McKinley, Thad stopped in his tracks as he was heading back to his room as Sebastian was walking towards him out of uniform. "Looking good there Smythe. From your ensemble I take it you're not taking Blaine out for coffee or pizza." Sebastian laughed as he looked at Thad, a smile slowly creeping to his face. "Where are you taking him?"

"As I said this morning, it's for me to know and Blaine to find out." Sebastian replied. "Now if you don't mind, I need to go as I want to be at Blaine's when he gets home as no doubt he's going to need to shower to get that public school stench off of him." When Thad laughed, Sebastian nodded. "You know I'm right. Now, if I'm running late coming back, will you cover for me?"

"I will, just as I'm sure the rest of the guys will as well. Promise me one thing though Sebastian."

"What?"

"Make sure he enjoys himself."

"That's the plan. Later!"

As Sebastian made his way out of Dalton, he passed quite a few of the guys who all noticed he'd changed clothes. The black dress pants and the dark blue dress shirt hinted to them all that Sebastian had quite the night planned for Blaine. Once he slid into the driver's seat of his car, Sebastian pulled the concert tickets out of his pocket and gave them a look before slipping them back in, reassured he had them before pulling out and heading for Blaine's.

When he pulled into the driveway of the Anderson home, he pulled about halfway up as he wasn't sure if anyone was home and wanted to make sure they could get passed him. Since it was such a beautiful day, he lowered the top on his car before getting out and leaning against it. As the minutes ticked by, Sebastian felt his stomach tighten slightly as he knew he was taking a chance. Yet after what he heard the night before, he knew this was the right thing to do. So when Blaine pulled into the drive way, Sebastian couldn't stop the smile that crept to his face as Blaine looked at him before driving passed and pulling his car into the garage.

Once it was parked, it didn't take him long to walk down the driveway, to Sebastian. "What are you doing here Sebastian?" He asked as he set his sunglasses on top of his head.

"I'm here to pick you up."

"Wait, were we going for coffee today as I don't remember getting a text from you." Blaine said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Yet I was ignor…" Blaine stopped speaking when he felt Sebastian's hand on his, causing him to look up at him. "You didn't text?" Sebastian shook his head. "So what's going on?"

"I'm taking you out for your birthday Killer and I'm not going to take no for an answer. So go take your bashful, school-boy self inside, shower, and change as we need to be on the road soon if we're going to make our reservation."

"But…"

"I'm not taking no for an answer Killer like I said so get a move on before I take you inside and throw you in the shower myself." Sebastian looked at him and saw a smile creep to Blaine's face. "That's more like it, now get." Blaine nodded before taking off into an almost sprint into his house. As he did so, Sebastian couldn't help but look at Blaine's ass and the way his pants hugged it. "This is not about that." Sebastian said softly to himself after taking a deep breath. "This is about making things right for Blaine."

Even though Blaine had no idea where they were going, Blaine immediately hopped in the shower once inside to freshen up. Then once he was out, he went about figuring out what to wear and he based if off of what Sebastian was wearing. No sooner was he dressed, did Blaine grab his phone off his desk to call his Mom to let her know he was going out that night and wouldn't be home till later. Then after a once over in the mirror, Blaine grabbed his wallet and slipped it into his pocket before heading back outside. When he got there, Sebastian was still leaning back against his car. "You could've come in."

"I know, but it's a gorgeous day." Sebastian replied. "Speaking of gorgeous." There was no hiding the flirtatious tone in Sebastian's voice, but in that moment Blaine wasn't going to complain. "Ready to go?"

"Yes." Blaine told him as he walked to the passenger side of the car to get in. "Mind telling me where we're going?"

"You'll find out soon enough Killer." Sebastian said as he got in. "Oh, just so I don't have to worry, you told your parents you were going out so they're not going to track you down."

"Yes, I called my Mom and told her, so we're fine. Now where are we going?" Blaine asked as Sebastian started to put the top back up on his car. "You could leave it down."

"I know, but it'll be easier to talk with it up as we're going to be on the highway."

"Where are we going Sebastian?"

"I said I'm not telling you." He replied as he backed down the driveway.

"How about a city, not the actual destination?" Blaine asked as he glanced over at Sebastian.

"We're going to Columbus, is that better?"

"Yes." With that little bit of information shared, the two began to talk more and were mid-conversation about how things were going at Dalton when Blaine's phone rang. Even out of his peripheral vision, Sebastian could see Blaine's entire mood change. After getting a reassuring nod from Sebastian, Blaine answered the phone even though he didn't really want to. Sebastian almost regretted telling Blaine to answer when he was soon put on the defensive, defending the fact that he wasn't home. Though, he didn't help matters when he refused to tell Kurt who he was out with in the moment. Yet considering how Kurt felt about Sebastian, things only would've gotten worse for him and that was the last thing Sebastian wanted.

Once that call ended, Sebastian saw Blaine rest his head against the head rest as he dropped his phone in his lap. "Don't let him ruin this for you Killer." While he spoke, Sebastian moved his hand off the gear shift and onto Blaine's thigh. "I've got a special night planned for you." Blaine then turned his head to look at Sebastian who smiled. "It's true, I do."

"I don't doubt that." Blaine told him before patting his hand that was on his thigh. "He told me I was being selfish for being upset with him."

"You're allowed to be upset B, he forgot your birthday. If there was a time to feel that way, this is it. Hell, all the guys were pissed when they found out." When Blaine cocked an eyebrow, Sebastian laughed. "Surprisingly enough, they had to work to get it out of me. You can blame Nick and Thad for it. They asked what put me in a mood last night as they heard me through the wall and kept pushing till I snapped."

"I'm sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Blaine. Now, I hope you're hungry."

"I am actually." Blaine told him. "Care to tell me what's going on tonight."

"We're going out for a nice dinner, and from there…it's a surprise." Sebastian then gave Blaine's thigh a squeeze before moving his hand back to the gear shift as they were starting to hit traffic. Blaine didn't ask anything else, just smiled at Sebastian before looking forward again to see where they were heading.

Once Sebastian pulled up to one of the top steakhouses in Columbus, Blaine looked over at him as they waited for the car to be valet. Before Blaine really had a chance to process what was happening, the two were getting out of the car so it could be parked. Sebastian gave Blaine a wink before they headed inside. From that moment, Blaine was in a daze as Sebastian gave his name to the hostess as he'd made reservations. After being seated, Sebastian looked at Blaine who was beside him as they'd gotten one of the corner booths. Judging from the expression on Blaine's face, Sebastian tilted his head to the side. "Don't even think of protesting Blaine."

"But…"

"What did I just say?" Sebastian responded as their waiter came to take their drink order and give them the specials for the evening. After he walked away, Sebastian noticed Blaine was still looking at him. "It's your birthday celebration Killer; I'm allowed to spoil you."

"This is too much."

"It's a matter of perspective Blaine." Sebastian replied before glancing at the menu. "And since this is part of my gift to you, I don't think it is, especially after yesterday." Blaine looked at him, but this time his facial expression was much softer. "Much better. Now get whatever you want, just remember to leave room for dessert." Once Blaine smiled, Sebastian took his phone out of his pocket and sat it beside him. "Do you mind if we take a picture?" Blaine shook his head and the two soon leaned together so that Sebastian could take one. "Need to document this night for you."

After Blaine's initial shock wore off, the two began to talk and laugh, truly enjoying their night. By the time they'd finished dessert; Blaine leaned back in booth and took a deep breath. "This was incredible Sebastian. Thank you so much."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as this is one of my favorite restaurants." While he spoke, their waiter had returned with the check, which Sebastian promptly slid his credit card into. "Are you ready for the rest of your night?"

"Yes, as long as I don't have to eat anything else."

"Considering where we are going, it shouldn't be an issue."

It wasn't long after that their waiter returned and Sebastian signed for their meal before they were once again on their way. This time around, they didn't have far to go as Sebastian was soon pulling into a nearby parking garage. "Any hints?" Blaine asked as he got out of the car and looked across at Sebastian who promptly shook his head. "Come on Sebastian, you don't want me to pout, do you?" When Sebastian looked at him, Blaine gave him his best puppy dog eyes which had Sebastian stop mid-stride. "So?"

"That's playing dirty Blaine."

"But it's for my birthday."

"I know which is why it's a surprise. Now come on!" With the wait for the elevator, the two took the stairs and were soon headed down the block. They'd walked about a block when Blaine grabbed ahold of Sebastian's hand and stopped them upon seeing the marquee. "I take that look on your face to mean you approve?"

"This concert has been sold-out for months. How…"

"I've got connections Killer." Sebastian then gave his hand a squeeze before they began to walk again. Somewhere along the way, they let go of one another but they seemed to be exchanging glances more often. Once they reached the doors, Sebastian pulled the tickets out of his wallet and they were soon on their way inside. "Did I make the right call?"

"This is perfect Sebastian. How'd you know?"

"I took an educated guess from the things you've listened to and talked about when we've been together. It shouldn't be a surprise to anyone that you love a crooner."

"You'd be surprised." Blaine muttered under his breath earning a glance from Sebastian. "Sometimes how well you know me, surprises me Sebastian."

"It's all about paying attention to the little things Blaine."

To say the concert was more than Blaine could've imagined, would've been an understatement if there was one. One of the reasons the tickets were so hard to get was it was a very intimate venue of no more than a few thousand seats. The acoustics were so perfect that often when the crowd spoke to him between songs, Michael responded back as he'd heard them so clearly. Throughout the night, Blaine and Sebastian took multiple pictures together as this was a moment neither wanted to forget anytime soon. More than a few times throughout the night, they caught the other singing along. Yet one song in particular they were both singing at the same time as they glanced at the other. When they each got a shy smile on their faces, Blaine glanced to the ground before giving Sebastian's hand a squeeze.

By the time they were heading back to the car that evening, Blaine couldn't stop looking up at Sebastian who had a big smile on his face similar to the one Blaine was sporting. Once they were in the car on the way back to Blaine's home, the two kept glancing at one another. "You're going to be cutting it close." Blaine said softly as he turned in his seat slightly to look at him.

"I know, but I've got that covered." Sebastian replied with a wink. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"Yes, extremely." Blaine told him. "I'd have to say, tonight was essentially perfect."

"I try to do my best."

"You succeeded Sebastian, trust me." During the rest of the drive to Blaine's they discussed the concert which was incredible in so many ways. Once Sebastian pulled into Blaine's driveway, they both sighed softly as the night was coming to a close. "Thank you again Sebastian, so much!"

"You're welcome Blaine. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Sebastian then leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "Happy Birthday Killer!" Blaine tilted his head as he felt a blush creeping to his cheeks. "So you know, I still plan on keeping my promise to you."

"What promise is that?" Blaine asked as he took off his seatbelt.

"I still owe you coffee and a cupcake…with a candle." When Blaine smiled, Sebastian smirked. "Now you better head on in as it looks like someone waited up for you. Plus I need to get back to Dalton."

"I hope you don't get in trouble Sebastian."

"The guys are covering for me, so I should be good. But if I do, it's worth it. Good night Blaine."

"Good night Sebastian." Blaine then leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting out. "Thank you again!"

Once the door closed, Sebastian watched as Blaine made his way into his house, not backing out till he was inside. While he backed down the driveway, he took a deep breath as their night truly was perfect. Yet Sebastian knew, the chances of something like that ever happening again, were slim.


	2. Don't Wake a Sleeping Thad

**Do Not Wake Thad**

With Blaine and Sebastian having left school for the weekend for some time alone, the rest of the guys went about making plans as well. Tempting as it was to go home as well, most decided to hang around campus. The fact that most of them found their way into Thad and Dave's room for a movie night wasn't too surprising as they really couldn't agree on something to do. Having them all together, gave them a chance to talk about how much things had changed since school ended the previous year. The last thing any of them ever imagined was Blaine returning to Dalton, even though they'd all hoped that he would.

"Did anyone else notice all the whispers in the halls after our first in school performance with Blaine back?" Nick asked as he looked around the room as Beat passed around another pizza. "I mean, those that knew him were shocked. And those that had only heard about him questioned whether or not it was really him."

"You mean Blaine Anderson….the man, the myth, the legend." Dave replied with a smile earning a laugh from the others. "One of the guys in my History class came up to me after that and asked me if he was really back or if he was only visiting." When the others looked at him in disbelief, Dave laughed. "Come on now, I couldn't have been the only one to hear something asinine. Yet to think Blaine was only visiting, while wearing a full uniform is ridiculous."

"No." Jeff told him. "Nick and I heard some crazy stuff as well. I think the best stuff is from those that "think" they know Blaine and freaked upon learning he's dating Seb."

"That could stem from the fact that most took Seb as the type of guy that would never be in a relationship." Thad added. "Hell, we were surprised. But the fact that it ended up being with Blaine when he did, proves it took a special person."

"Are you getting sentimental about them already?" Trent asked as he looked across at him. "They haven't been together that long."

"Officially." Nick said to him. "I think we all knew there was more going on between the two of them than even they understood, especially after what happened with Blaine's birthday." That last comment earned him quite a few looks.

"That's a good point, a really good one actually. Do you think they're going to be okay this weekend?"

"They're at Seb's so everything should be good since his house has a gate, even with it being in a gated community." Thad replied. "Not to mention, I don't even think Hummel knows where Seb lives. Personally, I don't blame the two of them for getting out of here this weekend. Their lives have been anything but quiet since they've gotten together." While he spoke, Thad noticed all eyes had fallen on him. "You're all perverted, you know that! I'm talking about the chaos revolving around Hummel!"

"Come now, if any of us had said the same thing, you would've looked at us in the same manner." Dave stated. "And we've all caught the two kissing on more than one occasion already, in multiple places."

"They're making up for lost time." Jeff said earning a look. "That's what Blaine told me when I caught them making out on the couch in the Warbler common room." Those words were all it took for the others to all start to laugh as it didn't come as much of surprise, outside of the fact that Blaine's the one that said it.

"Did they mention what they were going to be doing this weekend?" Trent asked once the laughter subsided a bit.

"I know Blaine is still trying to catch up in French so, he's probably having Seb help him. Thad replied; shocked that none of them reacted. While it would've been easy, the fact that Sebastian was fluent in French would've been childish for even them. "Plus I'm pretty certainly they'll be sleeping in, at least Seb will be since it's the first time since school started he's going to be able to."

"Did coach say why he was giving you guys the morning off?" Nick asked. "I mean, even I know it's not like him."

"No, and none of us pushed for an answer afraid he might change his mind. Yet, Seb and I spoke about it and we think he did it in case anyone needed to play catch-up with classes. With it being the beginning of the school year, the last thing he wants is for any of us to fall behind." Thad said. "I for one am caught up so I don't plan on getting up much before noon."

"Is that your polite way of telling us not to see if you want to join us for breakfast or coffee?" Beat asked before taking a bite of his pizza.

"Yes! I don't want anyone bothering me till I poke my head out of my room."

Considering the guys had a movie night and their rooms were at the end of the hall, they stayed up quite late as they weren't bothering anyone. With that being the case, when they started to hear an incessant knocking in the hall it took them a bit to wake. "Blaine...Blaine! Damn it Blaine, I know you're in there! Open this door and talk to me!" At the sound of the voice, Jeff rolled over and wasn't surprised to see Nick was already sitting up in bed looking at him.

"Since you're up, this isn't some bad nightmare I was having, is it?" Jeff mumbled before pushing himself up as well, before stretching.

"If it is, you have loud fucking nightmares!" Nick retorted before slowly making his way out of bed as the knocking seemed to have gotten louder if possible. "Though, I'm sure Blaine would call this a nightmare, while Seb would have a colorful depiction of it." He continued while heading for the door. "Coming?" Jeff sighed before getting out of bed as well, and then grabbing his glasses to put on. Once Jeff was near him, Nick opened the door and looked out into the hall to see Kurt pounding on Blaine and Sebastian's door while demanding Blaine open up. The duo then looked across the hall at Beat and Trent who were doing the same as them. "He's not here dumbass!" Nick spouted out causing Kurt to stop for a moment and look at him.

"Yes he is!"

"No, he's not!" Beat told him causing Kurt to look back over his shoulder at him. "Blaine left yesterday evening for the weekend." Once Beat spoke, Kurt went back to pounding on the door and yelling for Blaine to answer once again.

"They're not here!" Jeff yelled. "If they were, they would've answered the door. Now go so we can go back to sleep!"

"Not till I talk to Blaine!"

"He's not here!" Trent said to him. "Like the others have all told you!" The frustration was evident in even Trent's voice. And considering he had the most laid back demeanor of the group, spoke volumes.

"I don't believe you…any of you!" Kurt replied before going back to pounding on the door. While he did so, Jeff leaned against the frame of his and Nick's door as they all watching knowing they weren't going back to bed anytime soon.

The moment the door across the hall from Blaine and Sebastian opened, they all knew it wasn't good considering that was Thad and Dave's room. "What the fuck is going on?" Thad yelled as Dave blocked the doorway, trying to keep him in the room. From the tone of Thad's voice alone, they could all tell how pissed he was even without laying eyes on him.

"Open the damn door Blaine!" Kurt yelled and the next thing they all saw was Thad slip out of his room and grab Kurt by the arms, slamming him against the wall next to the door and pinning him there. "Let go of me!"

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Thad practically growled as he looked at Kurt. Even with the height difference between the two, Kurt didn't stand a chance as Thad was much stronger.

"It's none of your business!" Kurt replied while trying to squirm out of Thad's grasp.

"It is since you've woken all of us at this un-godly hour!" Thad then glanced down the hall and saw more open doors and students looking down their way.

"His delusional self wants to talk with Blaine." Jeff told him before brushing his hair out of his eyes. "And he doesn't believe us that he's not here." The laugh that escaped Thad was anything but jovial as he looked at Kurt once again.

"Well, they're telling you the truth." Thad said to him. "Blaine left for the weekend, with Sebastian for a little quality time." After the words left his mouth, Kurt looked around him at the guys, ignoring the looks from others in the hall. "You notice Seb's not here either, don't you?"

"I don't believe you either! You're only saying this to upset me. I want to talk with Blaine's roommate."

"That's going to be a bit difficult." Dave told him before yawning. "You see, Seb is his roommate. Plus, don't you think if Blaine's roommate was here, he would've opened the door by now to stop you from banging on it?"

"That…that can't be!"

"But it is." Beat replied. "Whether you want to believe it or not. If you haven't noticed, all the senior Warblers are roommates, Blaine and Seb are the only two not here."

"And now that you know Blaine's not here, get the hell out of here!" Thad blurted at him as he pulled him off the wall and gave him a solid shove down the hall causing him to stumble. "You're not welcome here Hummel!"

"You're a bastard Harwood!" Kurt yelled as he straightened his shirt from where Thad had been holding it.

"I don't give a damn what you think about me. I didn't like you when you went here, and nothing has changed. Actually, if anything has changed, I dislike you more if that's possible."

"Face it Hummel, Blaine's moving on with his life and you're not a part of it." Nick said to him as he moved further from Thad towards them.

"Why can't you all see the mistake he's making?"

"The only mistake he made was not dumping your sorry ass sooner!" Jeff shouted at him. "Now get the hell out of here so we can all go back to sleep!" Kurt was about to respond when Thad took another step towards him causing him to head down the hall without another word said. Once he disappeared around the bend to the staircase, the guys all took a deep breath. "He's freaking lucky they weren't here as Seb would've gone off on him."

"You mean more than Thad did." Trent stated, earning a nod from Jeff who smiled. "What the hell was he thinking?"

"He wasn't, that was the problem." Dave stated as the rest of the hall had all retreated back into their rooms. "He must've assumed by coming here so early he'd be able to talk with Blaine. Little did he know, Blaine and Seb went home for the weekend."

"True." Nick stated. "You all do realize Blaine not being here isn't going to stop him from trying again. He's determined to talk to him even though Blaine wants nothing to do with him."

"Yet, we can put a stop to it." Thad replied with a certain glint in his eyes. "I say after we all get a bit more sleep, we head down to the main office and see to it Hummel never gets on campus again."

"That's an excellent idea." Jeff told him and the others all agreed as well. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to bed." Without waiting for a response, Jeff turned on his heels and headed back into his room. After a few looks were exchanged, the others all did the same thing as there was no way they were going to let Kurt come on campus again so he could disrupt Blaine's life.


	3. Kindergarten Orientation

**Kindergarten Orientation**

While sending Ainsley to preschool wasn't too hard since she spent the bulk of her days with Lexi, knowing she was starting Kindergarten was different. Ever since they'd enrolled her, they each noticed the other acting a bit differently. Clearly they knew the time was approaching since Devon was a toddler and shortly after the start of the year they'd be adding to their family once more. Yet sending Ainsley to Kindergarten was a big step for them, something those that had already gone through it understood.

So when Blaine arrived home late one evening as he'd been watching Jacob for Rachel and Brody, who had to attend a party for the opening of his new show, he was surprised to find Sebastian sitting on their bed and not working in the living room like usual. Blaine was about to say something before walking in, but watched as his husband turned a page on the book before him. It took Blaine a moment to realize what it was, but once he did a smile crept to his face. While most took him as the sentimental one in the family, it really was Sebastian. "How much longer are you going to watch me B?" Sebastian asked as he glanced towards the doorway.

"I wasn't sure you wanted to be interrupted." Blaine replied while entering their bedroom.

"You my love, are never an interruption." Sebastian told him before Blaine leaned in for a kiss. "How did things go?" While he spoke, Blaine began changing.

"Surprisingly well considering he's a bit fussy at the moment." Blaine said in response. "And how were our munchkins?"

"Good, but they missed their Daddy and wondered why you didn't bring Jacob over here instead of watching him at Aunt Rachel's and Uncle Brody's." Sebastian replied while keeping his eyes on Blaine. "Papa wondered the same thing."

"That would've been because Jacob might be coming down with a cold and they didn't want our two getting sick."

"That's a good reason. How is the little guy?"

"He didn't seem too bad, but you could tell something wasn't right as he was much calmer than usual." Blaine told him as he curled up beside Sebastian. "What has you looking at Ainsley's baby book?"

"The confirmation email about orientation next week." Sebastian replied causing Blaine to lean his head on his shoulder. "It's still hard to believe our little girl is old enough to be going to school B."

"Trust me, I know. I spoke with Jeff earlier today and for him, it's hard to believe that he'll soon have two kids in school."

"How's Britt handling it as she wasn't there when I picked our two up today?"

"As well as can be expected." Blaine told him before turning a page in the book. "At least this time, she feels better not going through it alone. The only thing she wishes is that our kids were all going to the same school."

"I can't say that thought hasn't crossed my mind as well." Sebastian replied. "Essentially, all the kids are going to be split up for school until high school unless we all move closer to one another. Though, there are those exceptions."

"Speaking of, Hunter wanted to know if we all wanted to go out to dinner after orientation. I told him I had to talk to you first, but I didn't think you'd have a problem with it."

"You're right, I don't." While he spoke, Blaine traced his fingers over one of the pictures in the album. "I didn't think it was possible for her to smile much bigger than she did in that moment, or you for that matter."

"She's our water baby B. Both of us were so worried about how she was going to react when that wave crashed against us. Yet instead of crying, she giggled and clapped her hands together."

"We were so afraid of screwing things up with her Bas."

"Hell, I still am. Aren't you?"

"Yes, but not as scared as I once was." Blaine told him. "It's as Lexi and Cooper said from the start, we have to trust our instincts. And so far, they haven't led us astray. Think, if we didn't think we could handle it, Devon wouldn't be in our life and we wouldn't have one more on the way."

"Who would've ever thought that by the time we go back to our reunion B, we'd be the parents of three kids?"

"Not us. Just as I'm pretty certain the rest of the guys feel the same way in regards to their own families. At least this will be our fifteenth, and not our tenth."

"True, those extra five years do make a difference." Sebastian replied. "Though, it hasn't been fifteen yet. It does put a few other things into perspective B." Sebastian continued as he slid his arm around Blaine, pulling him close. "Like, how long we've been together, not just married."

"Yea, I think about that as well. It truly hits me when I look at Jocelyn and Braeden." Blaine told him. "Think about it Bas, they're starting high school when our little girl starts Kindergarten, it's sort of crazy."

"That's a special sort of crazy. Yet it's reassuring knowing that those two will be nearby."

"It is, as we know those two will do anything for their cousin. Did Lexi mention anything to you about what to expect?"

"Not really, but I didn't ask as I was anxious to get them home. I'll give her a call tomorrow between meetings."

"Or I can." Blaine said before closing the album. "She's always going to be our little girl Bas; going to school isn't going to change it."

"I know." Before Blaine knew it, he was pinned underneath Sebastian on their bed. "What would you say to cheering your husband up a bit?"

"Does he really need cheering up, or does he just want sex?" Blaine replied as he slid his hands under Sebastian's t-shirt. When Sebastian looked at him, Blaine smiled. "Only asking since that could affect what we do."

"I, would love nothing more than to have sex with my husband." Sebastian told him. "Though, that doesn't mean I don't need to be cheered up a little."

"Then it would be my pleasure." Blaine then pressed himself up off the bed. "But first, you need to let me up so I can go look in on Ainsley and Devon. And then once I return, I'll close our door and we can enjoy some quality time with one another."

"That sounds perfect B." By the time Blaine returned, the two got to enjoy some time together which was clearly something they both needed. Not that either would change the way things were, but they missed some of the spontaneity they used to be able to enjoy.

By the time orientation day rolled around, Blaine and Sebastian were both there when Cooper brought Ainsley home. No sooner did Ainsley lay eyes on them, did she take off down the hallway towards them. "Are you already to go sweetheart?" Blaine asked as he and Sebastian were crouching in front of her. Ainsley shook her head.

"She's scared." Cooper replied, causing them both to look up at him. "No, our kids didn't say anything. She's scared because she thinks she's not going to know anyone."

"Is that true Princess?" Sebastian asked as he caressed her cheek.

"Yes." Ainsley replied and they both knew that crack in her voice well enough to know she was trying not to cry.

"Will's going to be there."

"Papa's right, you'll be going to school with him." Blaine added reassuringly. "And if I remember correctly, some of the kids from preschool will be there too. So you won't be alone."

"Daddy's right. Plus, you'll get to see your cousins throughout the day." Sebastian said as well. "Isn't that right Uncle Coop?"

"It is." Cooper replied as he knelt down. "Though, you'll see Ethan and Gabrielle more than Jocelyn and Braeden."

"See, you won't be as alone as you thought." Blaine told her. "And today at orientation, you'll get to meet your classmates. So, are you ready to do this?" Ainsley looked at Blaine, and then at Sebastian before looking back at Blaine and nodding her head. "Good, now let's go fix your hair as you were clearly playing before Uncle Cooper brought you home." Ainsley replied quietly before taking Blaine's hand and letting him lead her to her room.

"It gets easier." Cooper said to Sebastian as they both stood. "Hell, it wasn't easy for me when we took Gabrielle, and we'd been through it before. At that point I couldn't believe my baby was going to school."

"That's a feeling B and I get well. It doesn't seem as though Ainsley is old enough to be going, yet we both know she is."

"Lexi commented on that as well. The older she's gotten; there is no denying that she's yours and Blaine's daughter." When Sebastian looked at him, Cooper laughed. "I'm serious. Even though in technical terms, she's Blaine's, she's every bit both of yours personality wise, which is a good thing. She's got the best of both of you."

"Both of who?" Ainsley asked as she and Blaine walked back into the room.

"Your Daddy and your Papa." Cooper replied as he looked at the two as Ainsley was holding Blaine's hand. "But, I need to get going. You have fun tonight and I expect to hear all about it tomorrow. Can you do that?"

"Yes Uncle Coop!"

"Good." Cooper said before walking closer to give her a kiss. "And you and Bas stay strong." Cooper told Blaine before tussling his curls. "Tonight will be easy compared to taking her that first day."

"You're not helping Coop."

"Speaking the truth little brother, only speaking the truth." Cooper then prepared to turn. "Just call us when you want us to bring Devon to you."

"Will do. Thanks again Coop."

"No problem."

After Cooper left, Blaine and Ainsley walked towards Sebastian who soon felt her little hand in his. "Ready Papa?"

"Yes. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"What about Daddy, is he ready?"

"I asked, and he said yes." Ainsley replied causing Sebastian to look at Blaine. "Right Daddy?" She asked as she looked up.

"Yes, I'm ready. So, let's get a move on as we don't want to be late."

It wasn't that long of a subway ride to the school, yet it seemed to be taking forever. Yet once they reached the stop, the three slowly made their way out. With as crowded as it was, Sebastian was quick to pick Ainsley up and carry her till they were at street level. Once they were, he set her down and straightened her clothes. During the walk with her between the two, Blaine and Sebastian kept glancing at one another. Soon, they both tightened their hold on their daughter's hands as she started to walk quicker. "Where do you think you're going Princess?" Sebastian asked as she pulled her Dads along with her.

"I see Uncle Hunt!" That was all they needed to hear to know what was going on. The bond Ainsley had with Hunter was absolutely adorable. While Hunter typically carried himself in a no-nonsense manner, that all crumbled away when he was with Ainsley. It was something even Quinn couldn't quite understand, but she loved it as Hunter rarely let his softer side show. "Uncle Hunt! Aunt Q!" Her voice was all that was needed for Hunter and Quinn to look in their direction and smile.

"See, we told you that you weren't going to be alone." Blaine told her.

"I don't see Will."

"We do sweetheart." Blaine replied as much as Ainsley was, he was standing between his parents. "You'll see him soon." After he spoke, Blaine glanced over at Sebastian who was smiling. Once they were in front of the Claringtons, the parents released their hold on their kids after making them promise to stay with them. "How are you two handling this?"

"He's doing better than I am." Quinn replied as she took Hunter's hand. "I spoke to Brittany for over an hour today as I was such a mess. It was so good to talk to someone who understood what I was feeling. I mean, it's not as though Cassie doesn't, but it's different."

"Because she's older, and it's been a bit since she sent her eldest." Sebastian stated, earning a nod. "We get it. Yet, Cooper pointed out today, it doesn't really get easier."

"Brittany said something similar. She said it's just as hard for her and Jeff sending Madison as it was sending Xander. The biggest thing being, you won't be there should they need you."

"That sounds about right." Blaine replied. "How is Will feeling about this?"

"He's unsure." Hunter told them. "But, was happy to hear Ainsley was going to be going with him."

"Sounds like her." Sebastian said. "Her big fear was being alone since Brianna and Madison are going to different schools."

"Goes to show how close all our kids are." Quinn state before glancing down at Will and Ainsley. "They're as close as the rest of us."

"I'd say that's pretty accurate. Are you two ready to go see your classroom and meet your teachers?"

"Yes Uncle Seb." Will replied as he looked up at him.

"What about you Princess?"

"Yes Papa."

"Then let's head inside." Sebastian then carefully ran his fingers through Ainsley's hair, before she and Will headed up the steps ahead of their parents. "I think now that they know they're not alone, they're both more than ready for this."

"You think?" Hunter replied as they watched the two. "Now, we have to come to terms with the fact that our babies, aren't babies any longer."


	4. Xander's Going to Dalton

**Xander's Going to Dalton**

Once Xander had gone into middle school, it wasn't too much of a surprise to Jeff or Brittany that everyone was wondering where Xander was going to go to high school. Much of that due to the fact they all knew Xander was rather keen about following in his Dad and Uncles footsteps and going to Dalton. But that was a much harder decision for Jeff and Brittany as to whether they were ready to send their son away to school, even with Jeff's parents still living in the family home back in Westerville. The fact that Xander wanted to go, made the decision even harder as it proved how much it meant to him. Even with all the friends he had in New York, it's what he wanted to do. And when Jeff asked him how he could leave his friends, he told him that quite a few of them were going away to school and they'd keep in touch online as well as see each other over breaks and the summer.

Knowing Xander had such a clear image in his head, it was hard for Jeff and Brittany to say no, even with as hard as it would be for them, especially Brittany to send her little boy away. But in the end, they both knew it was for the best as they couldn't argue with the education they knew he'd be getting at Dalton. And the fact that Jeff's parents were still so close helped ease the thought of him being alone once he got there. To say Xander had a good relationship with Jeff's parents, might be an understatement. And the Sterlings had no problems letting Xander set up the guest room to his liking so it could be his home away from home when he was at school.

The day the packet of forms arrived at their home, Brittany was too quick to pick up the phone and call Jeff who wasn't home from work yet. Seeing the envelope from Dalton Academy sent her emotions into overdrive more than she ever imagined. It was certainly a time she was thrilled that Madison was over at the Harwoods, and that Rachel had taken Liam with her boys to the park. Not to mention the fact that Xander was at soccer practice still when she got home from work. When Jeff told her he'd be leaving soon, she told him not to rush on her account and that the shock would hopefully wear off soon. But being the good husband that he was, Jeff instantly called Santana after he got off the phone with Brittany hoping she was free to help ease the emotional whirlwind Brittany was going through.

While she was curled up on the couch staring at the packet on the table she was brought out of her daze by a knock on the door. Reluctantly she got up and went to answer it, yet the instant it was opened, Santana wrapped her arms tightly around her which caused the flood gates to open once more. When Jeff called, Santana was thankful she was just finishing up for the day as she knew how hard this was for Brittany as they'd talked about it quite a bit. Hell, she knew it wasn't much easier on Jeff as he and Nick had talked it over a lot as well.

Once they were seated, Santana handed Brittany some more tissues to dry her eyes as she slowly got her emotions under control once again. "You knew it was happening sweetie." Santana said softly as she and Nick were there the day the two had made their final decision and told Xander he was going to go to Dalton.

"It's just so real now." Brittany said softly. "At the end of this summer we'll be packing him up and sending him to school. God, now I know how my parents felt when I left for New York after graduation. At least they didn't lose me so soon."

"I know Britt, I know. This can't be the slightest bit easy, but even you told me you know it's the right decision. Think, how many kids willingly want to go to a private school, though, considering the crowd Xander runs with, it's quite common." That last comment got a giggle out of Brittany. "That's more like it. And you know ever since he was little, Xander's wanted to go to Dalton like his Dad and Uncles."

"I know." Brittany said with a sniffle as she'd stopped crying. "He called Blaine to ask if he'd help him with his audition piece even though it's months away."

"Why am I not surprised he wants to be a Warbler."

"He's says it's in his blood."

"You could say that." Santana said as she took her hand. "He'd certainly make his Dad and Uncles proud if he became one."

"I said the same thing. If he makes it, he's going to be like Thad and Seb in that he's going to be multi-tasking a he plans on playing soccer as well. Jeff told him he's going to have to work on his time management if he's going to want to do both as he knows how hard Thad and Seb busted their asses."

"He should probably talk with them."

"That's been mentioned as well. I wouldn't be surprised if he talks with Seb when he goes over to work with Blaine."

"Why Blaine, and not ask Jeff or Nick?" Santana asked.

"Uh, this is Blaine we're talking about and well, his piano playing is much better than either of our husbands."

"What, are you implying Nicky's interpretation of chopsticks isn't incredible?" Santana could barely finish speaking as she was laughing at her own comment. "Yea, working with Blaine is definitely a good idea. While the Warblers have certainly evolved over the years, they're still true to who they are at their core. But Xander knows being the son of one of those Warblers might cause people to have higher expectations of him."

"He knows that actually. Though, he said it's nothing compared to the pressure that could be on when Liam goes. Or as you and Nick are thinking of sending Tyler, correct?"

"Yes, and I know Blaine and Seb plan on sending Devon. Essentially all the boys born in that year would be going so it would be like their own little rebranding of the Warblers."

"Yep! At least he'll have Aiden to help him adjust since Brooke and Flint sent him to Dalton as well."

"See, he won't be as alone as you think."

While the girls talked, Jeff actually had called Nick who happened to be with a patient so he was going to have to call him back. To say Jeff was handling it better than Brittany was hard, yet he wasn't as emotional about it. And part of that was probably due to the fact that he personally knew how good it would be for Xander. Not to mention, he could honestly make lifelong friends like he did. Even now, Jeff didn't know what he would do without the friendships he'd forged while he was at Dalton as those guys truly were family to him now. And while he'd obviously made more friends afterwards, no friendship could compare to the one with his boys.

When he was heading out, he got a call from Santana telling him to go grab a drink with the boys as she was going to take Brittany out so they could talk. And once Santana told him the kids were taken care of, he didn't hesitate and was quick to get in touch with the rest of the guys hoping they could all meet up. Not surprisingly, when they all got the call it only took a few calls on their parts, mainly Blaine and Sebastian's to Lexi, for them all to meet at their usual spot. As they all made their way to a back table, they couldn't help but wonder why Jeff wanted to see them all.

It wasn't till they were all seated and drinks were ordered did Nick speak. "While I'm sure you're all curious why Jeff called us all, if you think hard, you might figure it out."

"The paperwork arrived, didn't it?" Sebastian said as he leaned back, slipping an arm around the back of Blaine's chair as he did.

"It did." Jeff replied. "So, once we get that all filled out and that lovely check gets written, my boy will be enrolled at Dalton."

"Will you be losing your wife in the process?" Thad asked as they were all well aware of the fact that Brittany was going to miss him.

"No, but my parents told her she was more than welcome to come visit whenever she wants. But I was quick to remind her that Xander might not appreciate that." Jeff said before taking a sip of his beer. "He's really excited guys. And now that the paperwork is here for us to fill out, it's only going to get worse."

"Should I even bother asking if he's going to audition for the Warblers?" Beat asked as they all knew Xander could sing.

"He is." Jeff told them. "And he's already asked Blaine to help him work on his audition piece."

"Smart kid." Thad replied and they all agreed. "I take it Aiden told him what he's going to need."

"Yes. Aiden also warned him that there were rumblings around the Warbler common room, that there might be some legacy Warblers joining them soon as that's what we're being referred to."

"No pressure." Sebastian said with a laugh.

"Just wait till we send they full group." Nick added causing the rest of them to laugh. "Xander's going to have it a bit easier than the rest of them should they audition."

"Heck, they'll practically be a group in their own right." Blaine said with a smile. "I still remember Flint calling us when Aiden told him that our Nationals picture is still proudly displayed. And when they were asked to learn all the members of that group, Aiden could name us all right off the bat which earned him quite a few looks."

"Now, how are you feeling Jeff?" Thad asked as he noticed that while Jeff was happy, he was a bit subdued.

"This whole thing is surreal. It doesn't seem that he's old enough to be going, yet I know he is. Do you guys know that Mr. Walker is now Headmaster?"

"Really?" Sebastian asked. "I'm sure it's going to feel like déjà vu to him in a few years once the rest of our kids arrive."

"I mentioned the same thing to my Dad. This is just crazy realizing he's going to be wandering the same halls we all did."

"And probably getting into a lot of the same things we did." Beat told him. "So, you might want to have another talk with him."

"Yea, Britt mentioned the same thing as well. Though, she's at least hoping it doesn't happen right away. That he at least waits a bit till he finds a girl worth it and not just because his hormones are in overdrive."

"So you have the conversation again before his sophomore year." Nick said with a laugh. "And each year before dropping him off. Just don't embarrass him the same way your Dad did you."

"There is no way I'm capable of doing what my Dad did." When they all looked at him, Jeff laughed. "Come on guys, that's hard to do."

"True, but it could be hereditary." Blaine told him as the rest of the guys laughed as in the end; Jeff really was a lot like his Dad. Hell, all of them were more like their Dads than they'd ever admit to being.

After having some time with the guys, Jeff swung by to pick up Xander from practice before going to meet Brittany and the rest of the family at home. "Care to tell me why you came to get me?" Xander asked after they left the field as they were walking home since it was such a nice day.

"Your admittance paperwork arrived at the house and well, your Mom is taking it pretty hard." Xander looked up at his Dad and smiled. "Okay, it's hard on me too, but it's harder on her. Is that better?"

"Yes." Xander replied. "It really means a lot to me that you guys agreed to let me go."

"Care to tell me why this means so much to you that you didn't want to go to school here in the city?" Jeff asked as he adjusted his bag on his shoulder.

"Dad, I grew up hearing all about Dalton and the Warblers from you and well, everyone else. Not to mention all the times we've gone back to Ohio we've always stopped by."

"Alright, but that doesn't mean you have to go because it was such a big part of my life and well, your Uncles."

"But that's why I want to go. Do you realize the looks I get some times when I tell people that my Dads best friends are the same friends he's had since high school. Some people don't believe friendships like that are possible, but I know they are. You, Uncle Nick, and the others talk all the time about how you bonded because of being there. Not only since it was a boarding school, but from your times as Warblers. You all shared so much with one another and helped each other get through things."

"Are you talking about what happened to Uncle Blaine?" Jeff said as he wrapped his arm around Xander's shoulders.

"It's one of the things. I just want that same sort of opportunity. And while I know I could achieve it elsewhere, I want to go to Dalton like you all did. Keep with family tradition. You all do realize the rest of the boys want to go there as well, right?"

"Yes, but their all a bit young to fully grasp what going to Dalton really means."

"I know, but I remember wanting to go from a young age and the older I got it began to make more sense to me. You're not trying to talk me out of this, are you Dad?"

"No, I just want to make sure this is exactly what you want."

"It is."

By the time they came home, everyone else was already there and Brittany was making dinner. "Mom, asked me to give this to you Dad." Madison said as she handed a rather thick envelope to Jeff who knew what it was without looking. "And dinner should be ready soon so Xander should shower, like, now." Once she spoke, Xander just looked at her before heading off as he knew he needed to shower or Brittany wouldn't even let him sit at the table.

So once he took off, Jeff headed for the kitchen to check on his wife. When he walked into the kitchen, Liam was at the table working on his homework while Brittany answered questions he had. "Hey." Jeff said softly before kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey yourself." Brittany replied as she turned to kiss him. "How was your day?"

"Good. How are you feeling?"

"Better, Santana and I had a good talk and well, she made me laugh in a way only she can. So, thank you for calling her."

"You are very welcome." Jeff then turned to lean against the counter so Brittany could get back to dinner. "What are you working on Liam?"

"History."

"Now that explains why you kept saying wait till your Dad comes home." Jeff said causing Brittany to look at him.

"Do you blame me? By the way, please tell me Xander is in the shower."

"He is as Madison told him he needed to. How much time do I have?"

"About twenty minutes, why?"

"I wanted to start going through all the paperwork as my Dad told me there is plenty to fill out."

"I will have one of the kids come and get your when dinner is ready." She then turned to give him a kiss before he headed off for his office.

Considering the amount of time he had, Jeff didn't even bother to change as he knew the sooner he got started the better. Plus, if he changed he'd probably want to relax on the couch instead of getting started on everything. Once he was inside his office, he tossed his bag in the arm chair before tossing the envelope on his desk before getting comfortable. After getting settled, he opened the envelope and pulled out the dark blue folder emblazoned with the Dalton crest. Upon seeing it, he looked to the side and saw the picture of all of them at graduation. In that moment, any last hesitation he had about sending Xander seemed to vanish as he wanted his son to have all the opportunities that he had and that came about from attending Dalton.


	5. Uncles to the Rescue

**Uncles to the Rescue**

The last thing Blaine or Sebastian ever expected when they'd gone to bed that spring night was to be woken by Blaine's phone ringing at one in the morning. Slowly Blaine reached for it as Sebastian loosened his hold around him. Once it was in his hand, Blaine instantly became more coherent upon seeing Braeden's name on the screen. "What's wrong?" Hearing those words come out of Blaine's mouth was enough to wake Sebastian as they were both now sitting up in bed. "It's okay Braeden, just tell me where you are and one of us will come and get you." While he spoke, Blaine reached for the notepad he kept on his nightstand. "Are you sure this is the address? Alright, we'll be there soon."

Upon ending the call, Blaine looked over at Sebastian who was staring at him. "What's going on B?" A look of concern evident in his eyes as he spoke to his husband. If anyone looked at either of them, they'd never imagine they'd been sound asleep minutes prior. "Is Braeden alright?"

"From what I could make out, our dear nephew had too much to drink."

"Do you want to go or do you want me to?" Sebastian asked him.

"You should go as depending on how much he's had to drink, I'm not quite tall enough to prop him up." That was all Blaine needed to say for Sebastian to get out of bed. "Don't bring him home Bas, bring him back here."

"I was planning on it as him drunk for the first time, if that's the case, is the last thing Lexi needs to be dealing with in the morning with Cooper gone." Sebastian told him as he put his jeans on. "While she'll be thrilled he called, it doesn't mean she won't be pissed on some level." Once he pulled a sweatshirt over his head, he took the piece of paper from Blaine. "How bad did he sound?"

"Pretty bad."

"Then I will bring a bucket because he sure as hell ain't throwing up in my car." Sebastian stated before giving Blaine a kiss. "Are you going to be up when we get back?"

"Yes, I'll be up because who knows what sort of shape he's going to be in."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you too." After Blaine spoke, Sebastian headed out of their room as he'd left his sneakers by the door.

During his drive to Brooklyn, Sebastian couldn't help but shake his head as he thought about what he was doing. More than a few memories came back to him not only of him having too much to drink, but Blaine, and the guys. When he made the turn on to the street, it was easy to find the home as it seemed all the lights were on, plus there were plenty of people outside on the steps. Considering the hour, Sebastian knew the chance of finding a parking space was slim so he took a chance double parking. As he made his way inside, he got more than a few looks, but was pleased to see he wasn't the only adult there picking someone up. It took him asking a few people, but he soon found Braeden sitting on the floor against a couch. "Braeden." Slowly Braeden's eyes moved up the long legs in front of him before seeing it was his Uncle.

"Uncle Bas!" He replied, clearly gone with the way the words left his mouth. "Where's Uncle Blaine?"

"At home with our kids." Sebastian replied as he crouched down. "Ready to go?" Braeden nodded and soon took the hand Sebastian extended to him to help him up. Once he had him securely against him, it now made all the sense why Blaine had him go.

"Who's the hottie Braeden?" A girl asked who was sitting on the couch.

"My…Uncle." He replied before turning his head to look up at Sebastian. "Sebastian." The more Braeden spoke, the more Sebastian could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Time to get you home."

"Stay Uncle Sebastian." The girl said, clearly drunk as well.

"Not going to happen." Sebastian told her as he secured his hold around Braeden. "Come on." Slowly they began making their way through the house till they made it outside. Relief hit him when he saw his car was still there and not ticketed. "Your Dad would laugh his ass off if he saw you right now." Sebastian said as they made their way down the steps. Braeden just looked at him and smiled. "Was Jocelyn here?"

"Yea, but she left a couple hours ago." Braeden replied as Sebastian opened the passenger door. "You're not going to tell Mom, are you?"

"We'll talk about that later." Sebastian said before belting him in and then handing him the bucket from the floor. "If you feel sick." Braeden gazed up at him and smiled before Sebastian closed the door. For the life of him, he didn't know how this party hadn't been busted. Tempting as it was to make the drive miserable for Braeden, Sebastian showed restraint. "Was your Mom expecting you home tonight?"

"No…was gonna…stay…with Kyle." Braeden managed to get out before Sebastian saw him lean his head forward towards the bucket. "I…don't feel good." He continued causing Sebastian to smirk because of the echoes of the bucket. It also let him know that he and Blaine probably had a long night ahead of them once they got him home.

Thankfully, Braeden didn't get sick during the drive home, but once Sebastian got him out of the car he had a feeling it wasn't going to be long. "Just remember, we have sleeping children so try and be quiet." Sebastian then braced Braeden against him once again before making their way to the elevator. During the ride up, Braeden looked at Sebastian more than a few times. "It'll be okay." He reassured him as Braeden clutched the bucket.

Once they made it through the door, it wasn't long till Blaine appeared and slid in on the other side of Braeden, taking some of his weight. "How are you feeling?" Blaine asked as they made their way towards the couch that was now covered with a sheet.

"Not good." Braeden mumbled before they helped him onto the couch. After they stepped back, he curled up and clutched a pillow. As he looked up at them, Sebastian took Braeden's shoes off.

"You're going to need to drink some water." Blaine told him as he sat down on the coffee table, holding a bottle of water and two aspirin.

"Don't…want…to drink." Braeden replied.

"You need to, it'll help." Sebastian stated as he rubbed Braeden's leg. "Trust us, we've been through this more times than we can count." Braeden looked between the two before taking the aspirin and the bottle of water from Blaine. "We're going to leave the bucket here in case you feel sick and can't make it to the bathroom, but try and make it to the bathroom."

"Where are you going?" Braeden asked as Blaine draped a blanket over him.

"Back to bed, but our door will be open." Blaine said in response.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No. We can talk more in the morning okay, try and get some sleep." Blaine then pressed a kiss to the top of Braeden's head before getting up and stepping back as Sebastian did the same. Once they walked away, Sebastian slipped his arm around Blaine's waist as they headed for their bedroom. "Was Joce there?"

"No, but she had been earlier." Sebastian replied. "I didn't press Braeden for anything else as I didn't want to make him talk more than necessary. The amount of liquor bottles and beer cans I saw shocked me B." Those words earned him a look from Blaine. "I'm not kidding. Braeden is in better shape than a lot of the kids I saw." They paused their conversation just long enough for Sebastian to put on something more comfortable as Blaine got back into bed.

"Did you get any funny looks when you came to get him?" Blaine asked as Sebastian got into bed beside him.

"No, as I wasn't the only adult there getting someone. He asked me not to tell Lexi."

"Doesn't surprise me as the last thing I ever wanted my parents knowing was that I was drinking underage." Blaine said as he settled into the crook of Sebastian's arm. "The difference being, I didn't put anyone else in a position to lie to my parents."

"Yea, I thought the same thing as we usually crashed wherever we were." While he spoke, Sebastian began running his fingers through Blaine's curls. "Or before you, I snuck back into the dorms without making a sound if I'd gone out alone."

The two were starting to finally doze off when they heard an all too familiar sound, causing them to get out of bed. "Go make the coffee Bas." Blaine mumbled while grabbing his robe. "I'll check on Braeden." The words were still coming out of Blaine's mouth when they heard it again. "Get water as well." Sebastian nodded before watching Blaine leave their bedroom to head for the bathroom. When Blaine pushed open the door, there was Braeden kneeling in front of the toilet. He was still leaning over it when Blaine began to rub his back. "I know it sucks right now, but you need to…get it out." Blaine said pausing only when another wave of nausea hit Braeden.

By the time he sat back, Sebastian was standing in the doorway looking at them as Blaine handed Braeden a glass of water. "It's gonna make you think twice next time you drink, huh?" Sebastian said earning a look from Braeden as well as Blaine, though Blaine's look wasn't judgmental as he expected as Sebastian was speaking the truth. "Was this a first?"

"No, but I hadn't…" Braeden paused for a moment as they both saw that look cross his face. "…done shots before."

"Braeden." Blaine sighed as he sat back, before glancing at Sebastian.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't be mad as I did it too, as did your Uncle Bas." Blaine told him. "What did you drink?"

"Lots of different things."

"That's the problem, you were mixing your booze." Sebastian stated as he leaned on the doorframe. "Rookie mistake."

"Bas."

"It's true B."

"I know, but now isn't the time to have this conversation. He needs to be coherent when we have it." The tone of Blaine's words when he spoke, earned a look from Sebastian as well as concern from Braeden. "Oh, you heard me right, we're going to talk later young man."

"And here you thought your Uncle Blaine was the nice one." Sebastian said with a laugh, causing Blaine to shake his head. "He's right though, we're going to talk."

Once Braeden seemed to get it all out of his system, they helped him to his feet. It was in that moment; they took a good look at him and saw something down the front of his shirt. It didn't take much convincing for him to take his shirt off as Sebastian went to go get him a t-shirt to put on while Blaine helped him back to the couch. "My head is spinning Uncle Blaine." Braeden told Blaine as he helped him back onto the couch. "Wanna…lie…down."

"Not till Bas comes back with a t-shirt." Blaine said as he held him up. As Braeden leaned against him, Blaine couldn't help but feel for him as that was a time in his life he really didn't want to relive. When Sebastian returned, he not only had a t-shirt but a pair of sweatpants as well. "Change, you'll feel better." Braeden didn't hesitate as he was quick to put the t-shirt on and take off his jeans, and then slip on the sweatpants. "Better?"

"Yes." He replied before lying down. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now try and get some sleep." Once Blaine draped the blanket back over him, he and Sebastian headed back to their room. With a glance at the clock, they decided to set an alarm as the last thing they wanted was for Ainsley or Devon to wake Braeden as he slept. They could've worried about Juliette, but she had a tendency to crawl into bed with them on the weekends after she got up.

When the alarm went off a few hours later, neither of them, wanted to move as it was too early to be up on a Saturday. Yet, knowing Braeden hadn't gotten up again they slowly pushed themselves up. "I thought we were done living on coffee to make it through the day once Juliette slept through the night." Sebastian said before yawning.

"Well, there will always be exceptions." Blaine replied before leaning his head back to kiss Sebastian. "He made the right move in calling us."

"I know, especially with Cooper gone." Sebastian told him. He was about to continue, when he spotted a head full of curls standing in their doorway. "Morning Princess." Ainsley looked at them both before Blaine patted the bed beside him for her to join them. It didn't take long for her to make her way onto the bed along with her stuffed bear.

"What are you doing up sweetheart?" Blaine asked as she curled up next to him.

"Thought I heard something." She replied as Blaine wrapped his arm around her. "Why are you and Papa up?" Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle at her question as she had a point. "Daddy?" A soft smile crept to Blaine's face as she was getting to the age were Daddy came out of her mouth less and less, as she was calling him Dad more often.

"Your cousin Braeden is asleep on the couch." Blaine told her. "So, Papa and I got up to make sure you and your siblings didn't wake him."

"Why is he here?"

"Nothing you need to worry your pretty head about." Sebastian said as he glanced at Blaine who looked as though he didn't know how to answer. "It's just important that we don't wake him."

"Okay."

It didn't come as a surprise to either of them that Ainsley fell back to sleep shortly after curling up next to Blaine and their conversation ended. With one child accounted for, Sebastian made his way out of bed to go and check on Devon and Juliette since Blaine was being used as a pillow at the moment. When he came walking back in, he had Juliette in his arms as she clutched her bunny. "She wouldn't let me leave." Sebastian replied as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Devon is still asleep, but I have a feeling he'll be up soon."

"What do you want to do as this isn't a normal Saturday for us?" Blaine asked while running his fingers through Ainsley's hair.

"Are you saying you're not enjoying the quiet?" Sebastian said to him while carefully placing Juliette in their bed beside her sister. "You'd rather have the chaos?"

"No, but we need to come up with something since Braeden is asleep in the living room."

"Try and keep things normal for their sake, but also keeping them quiet for Braeden's." Sebastian replied, earning a nod from Blaine. "I have a feeling they're going to sleep for awhile again."

"You think?" Blaine said in response. "The only bad thing about all this, is we missed our usual Saturday morning in bed."

"Well, I think we'll be able to call on Braeden for some babysitting services in the near future." Sebastian told him before pulling the blankets up over Juliette.

Once Blaine was able to slip away from Ainsley, the two left their bedroom as the girls slept as they both needed coffee. They were just about to pour their cups when the house phone rang which was a rarity. When a smirk crept to Sebastian's face, Blaine had a good idea who it was as he started to pour. "Please tell me Braeden's with you Bas." Lexi said after he answered.

"Yes, he's with us and he's asleep on our couch." Sebastian replied as he sat down at the table. "How'd you know he wasn't with Kyle?"

"Gut instinct as my dear daughter got dropped off by Donovan last night as she and her friends couldn't make their way back home from Brooklyn as they'd been drinking. So, if the girls were doing it I have a good feeling Braeden was drinking as well since they were all at the same party."

"Yet he could've been with his friend."

"If you knew his friend's parents, you wouldn't have gone with him as they are strict as hell and are probably livid." Lexi said to him. "How bad is he?"

"We'll know more once he wakes up. You're not pissed?"

"I am, but at the same time I'm not. Right now I'm more thankful they both reached out to people they could trust when they needed them."

"Did Jocelyn say why she didn't call us?"

"She didn't want to risk waking her cousins." Lexi replied. "Do you want me to come and get him?"

"There is no need to do so. How is Jocelyn?"

"Sleeping, but she was quite the piece of work last night, well technically this morning. I think she learned quite the lesson as she swore she was never doing that again." Lexi said with a soft laugh. "Does him being there mess up any plans you guys had?"

"No. Right now the girls are sleeping in our bed and Devon had yet to wake."

"Bas."

"Lexi, it's okay as we weren't doing much today besides going to the park which we can go to at any time." Sebastian reassured her. "If you need anything, let us know okay. I mean, depending on when we send Braeden home to you, you could have your hands full."

"I appreciate that, but once those two are awake…I'm not going to take it easy on them."

"Lexi."

"Alright, I won't be that easy on them." She said with another laugh. "They're lucky Cooper isn't home."

"I mentioned that to Braeden on the drive here last night as Cooper would have a hey-day with this."

"So very true. Thank you Bas, and please thank Blaine as well."

"Don't mention it Lexi. Much like you, we were both glad he called and didn't do anything stupid. I'll talk to you later on. Love you."

"Love you too."

Once he hung up the phone, Sebastian reached out for Blaine and pulled him onto his lap. "She's frustrated."

"Do you blame her? For all the times for this to happen, Cooper isn't here to help her deal with it." Blaine replied before pressing a kiss to Sebastian's temple. "It was sweet of you to offer to help."

"The instant she told me Jocelyn is in the same shape, I knew she was going to have her hands full today. At least Ethan and Gabrielle don't need her constant attention, but I put the offer out in case."

"As I said, it was sweet." The two were sitting quietly in the kitchen, sipping their coffee when Devon came walking in. "Hey there mister."

"Why is Braeden on the couch?"

"No good morning?" Sebastian asked as being that blunt was out of the ordinary, even for Devon. "That's not very nice." Devon looked at the two, brow furrowed, before walking further into the kitchen. "Devon Alexander, this is not the way to start a day."

"I want to watch cartoons." Devon said in a huff causing Sebastian to look at Blaine.

"You can watch them in the guest room."

"But I want to watch where he is!"

"Devon!" Of all the mornings for Devon to let his inner Smythe out, this was not the morning for it.

"Papa!"

"Enough!" Blaine said as he got off of Sebastian's lap and then set his cup on the table prior to crouching in front of their son. "Your cousin Braeden isn't feeling well so you're going to have to watch cartoons in the guest room."

"But I…" Sebastian watched as Devon stopped as Blaine looked at him.

"If you keep this up, you're not watching any." Blaine stated firmly as he wasn't in the mood for this with his lack of sleep. "So, what's it going to be?"

"Can I…" Devon said as he scuffed his foot on the floor. "…watch in your room?"

"No, as your sisters are sleeping in there." Blaine told him before glancing at Sebastian whose expression had softened a bit. "But you can watch from the bed in the guest room."

"Okay." Devon went to turn around, but Blaine took ahold of his hand. Once Devon looked at him, Blaine turned him to face Sebastian.

"Don't you have something to say to Papa?"

"I'm sorry Papa."

"You're forgiven." Sebastian said before taking his hand. "I'm sorry too." After he spoke, Sebastian wrapped Devon up in a hug. "Make sure you stay quiet as we don't want to wake Braeden, okay?"

"Okay Papa." Sebastian then gave him a light tap on his butt before he headed for the guest room.

"I probably should've put Braeden in there." Blaine said as he slid an arm around Sebastian. "But I didn't as the living room is closer to the bathroom."

"It was a wise move." While he spoke, he slid his arm around Blaine's waist. "Sorry I snapped at him."

"Don't be as he had a bit of attitude this morning." Blaine told him. "He didn't know how to handle a change in his routine. And it didn't help that we're suffering from a lack of sleep." Blaine then pressed a kiss to Sebastian's head. "I'm going to go check on the girls, and if they are up, how about we start breakfast?"

"That's going to be torture for Braeden."

"True, but he'll appreciate real food if the aroma wakes him." Blaine replied and Sebastian was quick to agree. Once Blaine left the room, Sebastian got up from the table so he could start getting things ready. Considering what they all tended to indulge in when they'd had too much to drink, deciding what they were going to have for breakfast was pretty easy. He also realized, Braeden was going to be grateful that he'd be getting the lecture from his Uncles before his Mom. That's because Sebastian knew that while Lexi might not yell, she was going to make her opinion known loud and clear to both of her kids.


	6. The Summer Away

**The Summer Away**

The moment Lexi asked him if he wanted to come and spend the summer with her, it didn't take more than a moment to know that's what he needed. With everything that had happen, he knew he needed to get away and get his head straight. For someone that used to be able to see things so clearly, from the moment Blaine walked into the Warbler common room, Sebastian's life had been thrown off kilter. It wasn't the first time Sebastian had been attracted to someone upon seeing them, but from the start things felt different. Then to find out that he happened to be the same person he'd heard so much about, Sebastian had to get to know him. While it started easily enough, it just as quickly turned into a mess.

Sebastian found himself doing things he wouldn't normally do, and it was all because of Blaine. More than once, he heard a few of the Warblers comment that his attitude teetered on jealousy but Sebastian wouldn't give it a second thought. Yet once everything got turned upside down, and slowly began working its way out he realized they were right in a sense. And after what happened in regards to Kurt forgetting Blaine's birthday, Sebastian realized his feelings for Blaine were different than anything he'd felt before.

Once they all took their last finals, everyone was talking about what they were going to be doing for the summer. When Sebastian said he was going away for the summer, but didn't get into detail they all presumed he was heading back to Europe. Even though he knew that wasn't the fact, Sebastian had no desire to correct them. In his mind, it didn't matter where he was going. All that mattered is he was getting out of the place that had done something to him he couldn't grasp.

While he sat at the airport waiting to board, he contemplated texting Blaine to tell him where he was going but thought better of it. Since Kurt had graduated, he figured Blaine would be with him after he apologized profusely for getting the date of Blaine's birthday wrong. Even though they'd talked about it, and he knew Blaine was still unsure about things, he wasn't going to make things any harder for him. And knowing how Kurt felt about their friendship, it would do just that.

Throughout the flight, Sebastian tried to distract himself as he had more going on in his life than just Blaine. His dear sister, who seemed to date people he wouldn't give the time of day, was in love and her current beau was living with her. So while she was so happy, his life was a mess and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle being around them. Yet, heading to Paris was out of the question considering the last few conversations he'd had with his mother.

By the time Sebastian landed in New York, Lexi was anxiously pacing outside of security. Even though Sebastian hadn't said so directly, she knew her little brother was hurting. Once he made his way through security, it wasn't long till she was able to wrap her arms tightly around him. Upon feeling his arms around her shoulders, she glanced up and saw the sadness in his eyes, that she'd heard on the phone. "I'm really glad you decided to come." Lexi told him before kissing him on the cheek once they let go of one another.

"I'm glad you extended the invitation." Sebastian replied before taking her hand as they began to walk. "So, am I finally going to meet this mystery man of yours?"

"Yes, you're going to get to meet him Seb. But, before you do there is something I need to tell you about him."

"Please tell me his not some douche that I'm going to be biting my tongue around." Sebastian said earning him a look from his big sister. "Come on Lex, you know as well as I do you've dated some questionable guys over the years."

"Touché." She replied earning her a nod from Sebastian. "I can tell you, he's nothing like any other guy I've ever dated."

"That's good to know."

"Seb."

"Sorry. Now, what is it you wanted to tell me about him? And speaking of him, do I get a name or do I have to keep referring to the man you're dating as him?"

"Yes, you get a name…his name is Cooper. Cooper Anderson." The moment his full name was out of her mouth, Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks not caring about those behind him. When he looked at Lexi, all she could do is nod as she knew what had gone through his mind.

"That's not funny Lexi, not in the slightest."

"I'm not trying to be funny Seb, it's the truth."

"He's got to hate me! How could you possibly invite me here when you're….you're…" Sebastian couldn't even finish his thought before running his fingers through his hair. "Just drop me off at a hotel, okay. I'll figure out my summer plans from there."

"Seb…Seb…Sebastian! Stop!" Lexi stated as she took ahold of both of his hands upon seeing how flustered her brother was. "Cooper doesn't hate you okay. He's actually looking forward to meeting you."

"How could he…after what I…"

"Remember all those things you've ever told me about Blaine." Lexi said soothingly causing Sebastian to nod. "Well, I can say a lot of those characteristics are a family trait. Seb, if I felt this wasn't going to work, do you really think I would've invited you? To have put you in this sort of situation?" Sebastian shook his head. "Good. Now, let's be on our way as we have plenty to talk about and we shouldn't be doing it here in the airport."

During the drive home, Lexi didn't push Sebastian to talk as she knew he had quite a bit to process. She and Cooper had talked numerous times about how to tell their brothers, but they didn't quite know how to tell them. Then with everything that happened, they were thankful that they hadn't. Yet they both knew a time would come when they'd have to open up. And now, it was Sebastian's time to find out. By the time they got to the house, there seemed to be a bit less tension in the car, but there was no denying Sebastian was a bit apprehensive. "Is h…Cooper home?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed his suitcase out of the trunk.

"No, but he should be back in about an hour or so. It all depends on when they finish filming his scenes today." Lexi told him. "So you have time to relax before you meet him. You should know, he's different from what you've described Blaine. Clearly Blaine is the more serious of the Anderson brothers."

"That's something I remember from the times Blaine's mentioned him." Sebastian said as he adjusted his backpack as they headed for the door. "Let's do this."

Once inside the house, it didn't take Sebastian long to make his way upstairs and start to get settled. He was pleasantly surprised to see some of the things he'd shipped ahead were already unpacked. It's something he should've expected as there was no way Lexi wouldn't have done so, especially when he said it was okay for her to open what he sent. Knowing he didn't have to unpack those boxes was certainly a relief. He'd just finished running the cords for all his electronics behind the desk when he heard a voice in the foyer that wasn't Lexi's.

It didn't take Sebastian long to make his way to the staircase, and look down to see his sister in the arms of who he presumed was Cooper. With everything that had happened, Sebastian honestly didn't know how things were going to play out between them. The only thing he was sure of was Lexi wouldn't have put him in a situation where they two would've been at odds as he knew she loved him too much. Sebastian had just composed himself when he heard Lexi call up the stairs for him to meet them in the family room.

Slowly Sebastian made his trek down the flight of stairs towards the family room. Upon reaching the landing he took a deep breath to collect his thoughts. From what Lexi had said on the drive over, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin things for her with as happy as she was. When he rounded the corner, there stood Lexi and Cooper. Sebastian glanced at Lexi after looking at Cooper who he could tell was sizing him up. "So, you must be the infamous Sebastian." Cooper said as he extended a hand to him. "I've heard lots about you."

"Wish I could say the same, but Lexi's been a bit vague when talking about you." Sebastian replied as they shook hands. "It wasn't till I got here did I even know you're name. Yet once she did, I could understand why."

"Yea, we'd talked about it quite a bit." Cooper told him. "And when we were about to tell you both, we each got rather interesting phone calls which put everything on hold. The last thing we needed to do was add more stress to the situation."

"Which situation?"

"My brother getting hit with a slushie." Cooper stated causing Sebastian's entire expression to change. "Relax Sebastian; I'm not going to kill you…anymore." When Sebastian looked at Lexi she bit her lower lip, yet she should've known Cooper couldn't help but test the waters.

"It wasn't meant for Blaine, you've got to believe me." Sebastian replied, before looking at his sister once more. "The last thing I'd ever do is hurt Blaine."

"I know. Lexi stated as much, plus Blaine told me that he got hit because he pushed that boyfriend of his out of the way." There was something about the way Cooper spoke of Kurt, that didn't go unnoticed by Sebastian. "My brother, always the gentleman. You do realize, that's why he didn't tell our parents, right?"

"That he's a gentleman?"

"No, because he knew it wasn't meant for him." Cooper replied. "Not that he condones what you did, he also knows you weren't the only one behind it. He knew things were bad between the Warblers and Kurt, he just hadn't realized how bad."

"Saying it was bad, would be underestimating the situation. The only reason any of the guys were even semi-polite to Hummel was for Blaine's sake. While they might've liked him at one point, it didn't last long."

"You don't like him?"

"And you do?" Once Sebastian spoke, Lexi kept moving her eyes between the two. "You can't tell me you don't think Blaine deserves better?"

"You mean, like you?"

"You don't know me, so that would be an unfair comparison."

"I know enough from what Lexi's told me about you…and Blaine. Plus, I have my own opinion of my brother's boyfriend."

"Well, it's clear you two already have a topic to bond over." Lexi said with a laugh. "Now that I know the two of you don't need a go-between, I'm going to go start dinner." She then stretched to give Cooper a kiss before leaving the room. Considering how Sebastian had reacted when she told him who she was dating, she was happy how things went. While most wouldn't think the dislike of one's boyfriend was a good thing to have them bond over, she knew them both enough that it would quickly allow them to put their guards down.

By the time dinner was ready and she head into the foyer to let them both know she could hear their laughter. With them both having such different senses of humor, she couldn't help but wonder what the two were laughing about. Then once they appeared in the kitchen, her mind kicked into overdrive considering the expressions they were both sporting on their faces. "Seriously Sebastian, I have asked myself that question on multiple occasions." Cooper said to him before kissing Lexi on the cheek. "Honestly, I really don't think I want to know the answer."

"Come on Cooper, you know some twisted part of you does."

"True, since I've thought about it." Cooper replied while getting plates out as Sebastian got glasses out. "The logical answer is Blaine's a romantic so part of him is blinded to what's going on. Not to mention, my brother tends to try and always see the best in people."

"That last part, I know all too well."

"Should I ask what the two of you are even discussing about Blaine?" Lexi asked as they served up their plates. "Or is this something I should stay far away from?"

"Actually, you'd have a great perspective on this sis." Sebastian told her. "I mean, you are a romantic afterall." Lexi nodded before making her way to the table. "If the person you love, and supposedly loves you forgot something rather important how easily would you be able to forgive them?" Sebastian asked before taking a bite. While he chewed, he watched as his sister looked between he and Cooper.

"If they were truly sorry, it would be a bit easier." Lexi said in response. "Yet, I would be a bit hesitant for some time as my faith in them would be a bit broken. I'd constantly be wondering how they could've forgotten something so important to me."

"So if that person put on a big sob story, you'd buy it?"

"It all depends, but as I said, things would be a bit different for awhile afterwards. What are we talking about?"

"Kurt forgot Blaine's birthday." Cooper told her causing Lexi's eyes to go wide and set her fork down. "Yea, that's the reaction I had when Sebastian told me."

"You didn't mention this something important was a birthday Seb."

"Does it make a difference?"

"Depends on the person, as I know I sure as hell would be pissed."

"Well, I can tell you when I spoke to Blaine late that night, he was heartbroken as basically everyone else remembered." Sebastian stated. "That's why I can't understand how Blaine forgave him."

"Considering everything I've ever been told about Blaine, he probably gave him the benefit of the doubt. Not that it takes away from what happened. But, I wouldn't be surprised if this changed things between them. Did you talk to him about it?"

"When we talk, we try not to discuss his boyfriend." Sebastian replied. "I don't like him, and he despises me."

"Yet, you and Blaine are friends."

"Yes, but Kurt gives him crap about it all the time. Doesn't understand after everything that's happened how Blaine can be friends with me."

"Well, I don't understand why my brother is dating him, so…who knows what goes through Blaine's mind at times." Cooper told him. "All I can tell you Sebastian is, no one tells my brother to do anything. And while I get where you are coming from, all we can do is sit back and watch it play out."

"Cooper."

"Sebastian, listen to me…okay. While Blaine and I certainly haven't had the best relationship through the years, I know my brother. Just because the outside world thinks everything is fine, doesn't mean it is. Blaine hates when people try and prod too much into his life so if he gives them nothing to worry about, they don't."

"Are you saying that because everything looks okay, it might not be?"

"Yes, but Blaine's never one to give up on a situation unless he truly sees there is no hope. He's always going to give it all he's got. The best thing you can do is be the friend you've been to him. He just might surprise you in the long run."


	7. Ainsley's First Date

**Ainsley's First Date**

Considering what was happening that evening, Blaine's receptionist wasn't too surprised to find out why he'd moved his patient schedule around or agreed to see a few that Saturday. There wasn't much Blaine wouldn't do for his patients, but he always put his family first from the start once he started his own practice. And that became even more important when Sebastian, Thad, and Hunter finally decided to fulfill their dream of having their own firm. While it was stressful to start, it certainly got a bit easier once they were more established as they all knew how important their families were.

Family truly was at the heart of everything they all did and the older their children became, they all had to adapt more and more. And Blaine and Sebastian realized how thankful they were for the women in their lives the older Ainsley got as they certainly turned to them quite often. For a girl that no one would ever doubt for an instant that she was Blaine's daughter, she somehow had quite a bit of Sebastian's personality. Anytime she'd disagree with her Dads it became a debate that made them both proud as she learned early on she needed to have facts if she was going to change her Dads opinions.

So when she first brought up dating to them both, she knew she was going to have an uphill battle with them both, but especially with her Papa. Yet she knew she brought that on herself considering he ended up hearing her and Brianna gushing over Xander when he returned from Dalton the year prior. Hearing his baby girl wondering what sort of girl Xander was interested in, practically gave Sebastian a panic attack that Blaine was lucky to get under control rather quickly. Fortunately for Blaine, he was able to tell Sebastian that Jeff had essentially told his eldest to stay away from Ainsley and Brianna. Not only were they some of his best friends daughters, but they were also his sister's best friends. But being every bit his Dad, he pointed out how his Aunt Megan was married to Logan, and that Thad and Ally, were similar scenarios. Yet Jeff was quick to point out none of that happened till they were all in college. When Xander began to protest, Jeff had been quick to remind him the Dads he'd be dealing with so he dropped the subject rather quickly.

Yet now that they'd agreed to let Ainsley date, it was as though a flood-gate opened as she seemed to be asked out days later. While they could both understand why, as they both thought their daughter was beautiful; it was still a lot to take in. So much so, Sebastian seemed to be keeping himself even busier than usual. Even though they both knew she was growing up, it was still hard to process their little girl was going on a date.

When Ainsley came home from school that Friday, Blaine could hear her coming the instant the door was open as there was no doubt Madison and Brianna were with her. The girls were talking non-stop yet the instant they spotted Blaine working in the living room, they stopped mid thought. "Dad, what are you doing home?" Ainsley asked as she walked towards him to give him a kiss as Brianna and Madison said hello. "Shouldn't you be at the office?"

"I live here." Blaine said with a laugh after giving her a hug and a kiss, causing her to laugh and shake her head. "I came home after having lunch with your Aunt Rachel as there's nothing I need to be at the office for that I can do here in a more comfortable setting. Why do you ask?"

"Dad."

"Fine, maybe I'm a little anxious over the thought of you going on your first date."

"Where's Papa?"

"At work." Blaine then tucked a rogue strand of hair behind her ear. "You know this isn't easy on us."

"I know. And you should know, I told him he needs to come up here and meet you both before we go anywhere."

"He's scared." Madison said with a laugh.

"May I ask why?" Blaine said as he looked at the two who'd walked closer.

"He's friends with Will who threatened to kick his ass should he disrespect her in any way." Brianna replied causing Blaine to laugh. "What's so funny Uncle Blaine?"

"Just know that Will is every bit his Dad's son." Once he spoke, he noticed Ainsley looking up at him. "What?"

"Did you bake Dad?" When Blaine nodded, Ainsley smiled as did Brianna and Madison. "Feel free to help yourselves, just leave some for your siblings and Papa." The girls all agreed, before heading off to the kitchen, leaving their bags on the floor behind the couch. Just as he sat back down his phone went off with a text from Lexi wishing him luck as she knew how excited Ainsley was and a reminder to just breathe. Blaine was quick to reply with a thank you before grabbing his laptop to go over some notes. As he did so, he watched the girls come walking back with a plate full of brownies and something to drink. "Uh, didn't I say to leave some?"

"We did." Ainsley replied. "There is one for Devon, one for Juliette, and two each for you and Papa."

"Ainsley."

"I'm kidding Dad; there might be a couple more." Blaine only shook his head as they paused long enough to grab their bags before heading off for Ainsley's room. Knowing the girls were probably going to be joining her, Blaine had made a double-batch but made a point not to tell them as he was curious how many they'd leave.

No sooner did Blaine get back to work, did he hear music coming down the hall from Ainsley's room. While he easily could've gotten frustrated at the volume he couldn't as he and Sebastian lucked out that she had extremely good taste in music. Once the giggles started, Blaine couldn't help but wonder what was going on, yet whenever the three of them got together he knew he was probably better off not knowing. That was something Quinn, Santana, Brittany, and Rachel reminded him and Sebastian of constantly. And since they both had a good relationship with her, they really didn't have to worry about her doing things behind their back. She'd done that once, and she was quick to realize what a mistake it was as she'd never seen either of her Dads that angry before and vowed to never let that happen again.

While Blaine was trying to work as the girls figured out what Ainsley was going to wear, Sebastian was still at the office trying to keep his mind occupied. If there was ever a time he wished he hadn't just closed a case out, this was one of them. "You do realize, snapping at anyone that dares knock on your door isn't going to change the fact that Ainsley is going on a date tonight." Hunter stated as he walked into Sebastian's office. "She's a smart girl Seb, you and Blaine raised her right. Don't worry."

"It's not her I'm fucking worried about; it's the guy taking her out as I don't know him." Sebastian replied as he leaned back in his chair while Hunter took a seat.

"I don't know if this will make it any easier, but, he's one of Will's friends. He's actually a really good kid. Heck, even Quinn likes him as he's more down to Earth than a lot of the boys at that school."

"It doesn't."

"Seb."

"Hunter, it doesn't fucking matter as honestly, no one is good enough for my little girl!" The tone in which Sebastian responded, even caught Hunter off-guard. "Seriously."

"I get that, I truly do as I can't even imagine approving of anyone that wants to date Victoria when the time comes. Yet Quinn reminds me that we have to trust that we've raised them right. And trust me; my boys have been constantly reminded of how to properly treat a lady."

"I know." Sebastian said as he ran his fingers through his hair that was actually falling because he done that so often that day. "It's just…while she has quite a bit of my personality; especially my way with words as Blaine puts it. She's very much Blaine at her core."

"That is something I know all too well of my God-daughter Seb. Is she excited?"

"She's beyond excited." Sebastian replied and his expression softened as he did. "She convinced Blaine and I to let Gabrielle take her shopping so she could have a few more options as to what to wear tonight." When Hunter cocked his head Sebastian laughed. "Yea, I know. Like our daughter needed to add to her wardrobe. But Blaine and I realized if she was going to take anyone, we're glad it was Gabrielle as we know she'd look out for her. I would've preferred Jocelyn to do it, but she's studying like crazy. "

"Why Jocelyn over Gabrielle?"

"She's older." Sebastian replied. "Hell, you wouldn't believe the crap Cooper's been giving the both of us since he found out."

"Payback is a bitch my friend."

"Tell me about it. Who knew Cooper had it in him?"

"Blaine when he told you to back off way back when." Hunter said while trying not to laugh. "Yet, he was pretty bad himself. At least I know I can watch you guys all go through this before I have to."

"Not funny."

"Yes it is." Hunter said and as he did, he noticed Sebastian's expression change. "I take it we are no longer alone."

"No, as I was wondering if we're just calling it an early day today since it's Friday." Thad replied as he took a seat next to Hunter. "Or, am I interrupting something that I shouldn't be privy to?"

"You're not interrupting and by the way, your eldest is at my place."

"I know as tonight is the big night." Thad said and his expression got Hunter to laugh as Sebastian glared at him. "Come on man, don't you know as Ally and I have heard all about it. He's just too cute with his big blue eyes and perfect hair. Ally said if she didn't know better, it sounds as though Brianna was describing Cooper."

"You're going to give the man a heart attack Harwood." Hunter told him as Sebastian leaned back. "This isn't easy for him knowing his little girl is going out into the dating world. He's afraid they're going to date guys like we were back then."

"That's precisely why I'm concerned." Sebastian stated. "Yet Blaine pointed out you never did anything that had angry fathers coming after you."

"Our parents raised us better than that." Thad replied. "Heck, if I ever did something to a girl that had her Dad coming after me, I would've been worrying about my own Dad wanting to kill me as well. And think, if he tries anything, she's pretty well prepared since the girls all went to that self-defense class. Little will guys realize how well our girls can take care of themselves."

"True." Sebastian said. "She was so proud of herself after that class while she was reluctant to take it at first. But Lexi as well as her cousins told her how important it was to be able to take care of herself."

"They're right." Hunter told him. "Think, the girls all still take a refresher course once a year. Now, is Cooper going to swing by tonight like the two of you did before Jocelyn and Gabrielle's first dates?"

"No, as he's currently on set. Though, he did mention to Braeden should he feel the urge to swing by, he should. And knowing our nephew, he probably will." Sebastian then looked at the clock. "Would you two mind if I cut out of here a little early?"

"Go." Thad replied. "As I'm sure Blaine could use some moral support as well." Hunter nodded and then they both watched Sebastian look at his watch before smiling. "What?"

"If I leave now I can actually go and get Devon and Juliette from school."

Hunter and Thad decided to remain seated as in that moment, getting in Sebastian's way wouldn't be a good idea as he was moving rather quickly. Then with a quick wave of his hand he was out the door while still putting his coat on. "You do realize that's going to be you when Brianna goes on her first date." Hunter said as they walked out behind him before closing the door. "Same goes for Jeff in regards to Madison as you know it won't be long."

"Trust me, I know and have been reminded of it anytime I've mentioned to Ally how Seb's been acting. I'd much rather be in your shoes or Jeff's and had dealt with my son dating first. It would be more about reminding him to treat the girl right and not hoping she is." Thad said with a sigh.

Thanks to his train pulling up right as he reached the platform, Sebastian was able to make to the school to get Devon and Juliette before classes were dismissed for the day, but not by much. While he knew Devon wasn't fond of having to get Juliette at the end of the day, he did it with a smile. It wasn't that he didn't love his little sister; it's just that it often affected his social life. So when they came walking through the doors, he freaked when Juliette went running down the stairs as he had no clue why. Immediately Devon took off after her, not caring if he knocked into anyone with his bag and gear. He just needed to find out why she took off the way she did. Yet once he cleared the crowd, he spotted her in their Papa's arms.

Once he reached them, he looked up at Sebastian who now had Juliette's bag over his shoulder. "Please tell her she can't take off like that Papa." Devon told him before giving him a hug, happy to see him as it was rare for Sebastian to be the one to pick them up.

"I did." Sebastian replied as they began to walk. "The horror on your face was rather amusing though when she did." He continued before setting Juliette down as there was no way he was going to carry her the entire way. "But it's nice to see you were worried."

"You and Dad would've had my…you know, if I hadn't." Devon said with a look Sebastian knew all too well as Devon was every bit him, so much he didn't need his parents or Lexi reminding him of the fact along with Blaine. Though, his disposition was a bit softer and Sebastian knew that all had to do with Blaine's influence on him.

"He was going to say arse." Juliette said as she looked up at Sebastian whose hand she was holding causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Where did you hear that?"

"You, Daddy, Uncle Coop."

"She's got you there Papa." Devon replied as Sebastian shook his head. "And I bet she's heard it from Ainsley as well."

"Yep!" Juliette said in agreement. "Why did you come and get us Papa?"

"That's a good question as it's usually Aunt Lexi or Dad that comes to meet us."

"Aren't I allowed to come and pick up my own kids?" Sebastian asked as they headed into the subway station. "I have done it before."

"I know, it's just rare with how busy you are."

"I wanted too." Sebastian replied before they got settled and he pulled Juliette onto his lap as the subway was a bit crowded. And in that moment, it was just what he needed knowing what he was going to be facing when he got home. But there was no way he was going to let the two of them know how nervous he truly was as it was hard enough for him to tell Blaine, though he did as there wasn't anything he didn't share with him unless it was a surprise for him.

Once they arrived home, Sebastian couldn't wait to wrap his arms tightly around Blaine. They'd barely opened the door and Juliette took off down the hall while Devon stored his gear out of the way for practice the next morning. When Sebastian and Devon reached the living room, they saw Juliette sitting on the arm of the chair Blaine was sitting in telling him all about her day. "Slowly down sweetheart." Blaine said as she was talking a mile a minute. "What are you doing home; shouldn't you be at Aunt Lexi's?"

"Papa picked us up." With that said, Blaine turned his head to see Sebastian and Devon standing on the other side of the couch. The instant they set eyes on each other, they both smiled.

"Why don't you and your brother go grab something to eat as I baked when I got home?"

"But I'm not done telling you about my day Daddy."

"That's Dad's way of saying he wants some time alone with Papa, Squirt." Devon said as he walked around to give Blaine a hug. The way she scrunched up her nose at the nickname Devon had adopted for her, reminded him so much of himself when Cooper called him that. "You can tell him all about it when we're done." He then gave Blaine a hug before tugging her hand to get her off the arm of the chair as Blaine stood.

"Thank you." Blaine said before kissing him on top of his head.

"Don't mention it." Once the two headed off for the kitchen, Blaine and Sebastian made their way towards one another and were quick to wrap their arms around each other. After sharing a rather lengthy kiss, Blaine looked up at his husband.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a hard time today." Blaine said softly as he could tell how uneasy Sebastian was feeling. "She's going to be okay Bas; we both knew this time was coming."

"It doesn't mean I have to like it." Sebastian replied before leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "She's our little girl B."

"Her dating isn't going to change that Bas, you know that."

"I know." Sebastian sighed. "Where'd the time go B?"

"I ask myself that quite often. Though, I began thinking it more once she started high school. It makes me feel even more for Jeff knowing Xander graduates at the end of this school year."

"That's true." Sebastian then leaned in for another kiss as in that moment; he wanted nothing more than to lose himself in Blaine. Much like the previous one, this one began to take on a life of its own as it was clearly something Blaine needed as well and soon Sebastian's hands slid down Blaine's back and grabbed ahold of his ass bringing him up against him.

"Uh, Dad….Papa there are others here besides us." At the sound of Ainsley's voice the two slowly broke the kiss and turned to face her and saw Madison and Brianna beside her. "You're lucky they're used to seeing you both so lovey-dovey after all these years."

"She's right." Madison replied. "Though, you're no different from my parents as sometimes I swear their worse than Xander and whoever he's dating at a given moment." That comment got a chuckle out of Blaine and Sebastian.

"And mine are the same." Brianna added. "Personally, I think it's sweet that you all still love each other so much. It gives us hope that true love really does exist."

"It does." Blaine said. "You just have to be willing to let it happen."

"Please tell me there is more to your outfit than what you're wearing." Sebastian said as he took a good look at what their daughter was wearing. He then looked at Blaine before releasing his arms and sliding one around Blaine's waist.

"And here I thought I was wearing too much." Ainsley replied which caused Sebastian's expression to change which she instantly noticed. "I'm only kidding Papa. We've yet to figure out what I'm wearing."

"Where is he taking you?"

"Dinner and then a movie, your typical cliché of a first date, but I'm certainly not complaining."

"What do the two of you think of him aside from the fact I've heard you think he's cute?" Once he spoke, Madison and Ainsley both looked at Brianna.

"It's not my fault my Dad hears me talk with my Mom. He's really nice Uncle Seb."

"Brianna's right, he is." Madison added. "Heck, he even asked Will if she was allowed to date before he asked her."

"That takes guts considering the way he looks after you three."

"That's what we thought as well Papa." Ainsley replied as she walked towards her Dads. "I think you're both going to like him."

"We hope so too." Blaine told her. "But what matters most is what you think of him. Just remember, if we don't, we'll let you know."

"Trust me; I never doubted that as you've never hesitated to tell me how you felt about things."

"What brought you girls out here since you've yet to decide on an outfit?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"I was curious as to when I needed to be home tonight as I didn't want to have this conversation in front of him." After she spoke, Sebastian leaned his head back and took a deep breath as Blaine tightened his hold around his waist. "So?"

"Would the two of you excuse the three of us for a few minutes?" Blaine asked and Madison and Brianna were quick to head back to Ainsley's room to give her some time with her Dads. "What time do you think would be reasonable?"

"Midnight."

"Not going to happen." Sebastian replied without hesitation. "Try again." Ainsley looked at Blaine who she could tell was in complete agreement with Sebastian even without having said a word.

"Eleven?" Blaine looked up at Sebastian who was clearly thinking. Even though they'd already discussed what time she should be home, they were both curious as to what she thought was reasonable. "And I'm talking in the door on the couch by eleven."

"You're only doing dinner and a movie, right?" Blaine asked.

"Yes, though one of his friends is having a party so we might stop by."

"If you do, you have to call or text us telling us." Sebastian told her which Blaine nodded in agreement with. "And we know that sometimes stopping somewhere means a change in plans so if that means no movie…"

"I'll call."

"Is his friend having the party his age or older?" Blaine asked.

"Older." The instant she responded, they both sighed. "Dad, Papa, I know what you're concerned about."

"My dear, you have no idea at the depth of concern your Dad and I have." Sebastian told her.

"Papa, I know and I'm sorry if you felt as though I was disrespecting yours or Dad's feeling. But you need to trust me that I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"We do trust you." Blaine told her as he reached for her hand. "It's just we know how things can be and well, we're sure they haven't change for the better since we were your age. Promise us something, alright?"

"What would you like me to promise?"

"That should you feel uncomfortable at any time, you won't hesitate to call us to come and get you."

"Done." Ainsley replied before taking ahold of Sebastian's hand in her other. "Anything you want me to promise Papa?"

"No, your Dad covered it pretty well. You know we want you to have fun and enjoy yourself, right?"

"I know. Just like I know you don't want me growing up too fast." With that, Sebastian pulled her into a hug between the two of them.

"When did you become so smart?"

"I've always been this way, I'm yours and Dad's daughter; I couldn't be anything else." Ainsley told them causing them both to smile. "Now, I need to go and figure out what I'm wearing so I'm not rushing around at the last minute." She then felt them each kiss her on the top of her head. "I love you both, so much."

"We love you too Princess."

Once they let go of her, they watched as she headed back down the hall so she could start getting ready. "She's right Bas, she's every bit our daughter." Blaine said before resting his head on Sebastian's chest. "And while she's sweet and loving, she's nobody's fool. We can only wonder if he knows what he's getting into as well."

"Do you know his name B?" Sebastian asked as he guided Blaine towards the couch knowing Devon and Juliette would be returning soon.

"His name is Cameron." Blaine replied before sitting down and leaning back against Sebastian who'd tossed his suit jacket over the chair. "After the girls mentioned he was a friend of Will's, I might've called Quinn to ask if she knew him."

"Hunter mentioned he knew him as well and said that he's a good kid."

"Quinn said something similar. So, I guess that's a good thing as both of them are pretty excellent judges of character."

"They certainly are, plus they're quite protective of our girl." Sebastian replied. "Once she leaves, what do you say we go out to dinner as well?"

"Is that for our sake, or so Devon and Juliette don't wonder what's wrong with us tonight?"

"A little bit of both."

"That sounds good to me." It was only a few minutes later when Devon and Juliette returned to the living room and found their Dads curled up on the couch. "I hope you two didn't finish up whatever brownies the girls left as we're going out to dinner tonight." While he spoke, Sebastian leaned over his shoulder. "Don't worry; I hid some away for you." Blaine then turned his head to give him a kiss. "So?"

"We each only had one." Devon replied. "Where are we going?"

"Where would you like to go?" Sebastian asked as he looked between the two.

"Shouldn't we ask Ainsley too?" Juliette said as she looked at them.

"Your sister won't be joining us as she's going out on a date tonight."

"Who would want to date her?" Devon replied.

"Hey, any guy would be lucky to date your sister!"

"Sorry Papa."

"So am I as I shouldn't have snapped." Sebastian replied as Blaine took his hand. "Why don't the two of you go change so you're ready to leave once your sister does?" Juliette was quick to reply before heading off to her room leaving Devon with their Dads. "Yes Devon?"

"Nothing." He then got up and headed for his room leaving Blaine and Sebastian alone once again.

"You know he meant nothing by it." Blaine said softly. "He's just a kid Bas."

"I know B and that's why I feel bad for snapping at him. I remember all too well wondering why guys would want to date Lexi and we weren't around each other all the time back then. To me, she was my sister and I didn't look at her beyond that."

"Unlike once you were older and saw what a beautiful, young woman she'd turned into."

"Precisely."

"What do you say to me helping you out of that suit as I doubt you're going to need it if we're letting Devon and Juliette decide where we're going?"

"I'd be more receptive if we could do something once you have me out of these clothes."

"There is no time right now for that Bas, but I think we might be able to make time for that later this evening." Blaine told him as he sat up to look at him. "Now get up so I can get you out of these clothes."

"Lead the way sexy!" When Blaine looked back over his shoulder at him, Sebastian growled softly earning him a smirk from Blaine. Even after all these years their love and desire for one another hadn't changed. They just had to be a bit more aware of everything that was going on around them. Once they closed their bedroom door behind them, Blaine wasn't too surprised when Sebastian pushed him back onto their bed and kissed him. "How much longer till our extended weekend getaway?"

"Thirteen days." Blaine replied as he grabbed ahold of Sebastian's tie before pulling him in for another kiss. "And once we're there we can remind each other of all the different things we both enjoy."

"You mean like the fact that I'll get to see that gorgeous ass of yours sans clothing most of the weekend."

"That's certainly one of the things." Blaine told him. "And while I would love nothing more than to kiss you the rest of the night, we need to be responsible parents. Not to mention Brianna and Madison are here and you know Thad and Jeff would laugh their asses off should we appear all flushed in front of the girls."

"Alright." Sebastian said before kissing him once more prior to rolling off of him. "Now undress me."

Undressing Sebastian certainly wasn't easy as Blaine loved him so much and seeing him in a state of undress certainly had an effect on him. But soon he was tossing Sebastian a pair of pants and a shirt to put on so they could head back out into the living room. "I love you Bas."

"I love you too B. Now let's go put the fear of god into the young man who thinks he's good enough for our daughter." When Blaine laughed, Sebastian looked at him while putting his pants on. "You do know I'm not going to be all sweet to the kid, right?"

"I wouldn't expect you to." Blaine told him. "But I expect you to be polite."

"I will." Sebastian then gave him a kiss before pulling his shirt over his head. "Let's do this."

When they walked into the living room, they saw Devon playing video games while Juliette practiced piano. Seeing the two of them like this caused them to look at each other. But they didn't get a chance to think about it as Brianna and Madison came walking into the room. "I take this to mean she's ready?" Blaine asked as he looked at them.

"She is." Brianna replied. "And while we'd love to stick around, we're going to go as we don't want to make her any more nervous than she already is."

"I have no doubt the two of you will hear all about it once it's over." Blaine told them.

"You know us well." Madison replied. "We'll see you Sunday!'

"We'll see you then girls. Bye!"

Once the two of them left, Sebastian looked at Blaine. "Do you want to go to her or wait for him to arrive?" Sebastian asked.

"I'll wait as we don't need him on edge before he sees her." Blaine told him. "And you my dear, can be pretty intimidating." Sebastian then leaned down to give Blaine a kiss. "Take care of her Bas."

"I always do." After getting a kiss from Blaine, Sebastian headed towards Ainsley's room. Once he reached the doorway, he was surprised to find it open, yet he still knocked when he saw her sitting in front of her vanity. "May I come in?" When she looked back at him and nodded, Sebastian saw a look in her eyes he knew all too well as Blaine got it as well. Brianna and Madison weren't kidding when they said she was nervous. "And how is my Princess doing?" Sebastian asked as he sat down on the bottom of her bed.

"Confused." She replied as she turned to look at him. "Is it normal to be so nervous about something you want to do?"

"It is when it's something new." Sebastian told her. "This is an entirely new experience for you Ains. Hell, even with as well as I knew your Dad, I was nervous before our first real date."

"You, nervous?"

"Yes and you can asked everyone as they'll confirm it, especially Jeff and Nick as they were quite amused by it." Sebastian replied. "The nerves come from wanting to make a good impression. I take it you know Cameron pretty well and he's not just some random guy."

"I do."

"That should make it easier as you'll have a good idea of what each other is interested in. And know, he's probably just as nervous. Knowing what Will has said to him, I have a feeling he's been given a heads up in regards to me and your Dad."

"He has. Will told him, you're a lot like Uncle Hunter and while Dad looks sweet he's not to be underestimated."

"At least he's not going into this blind as those are pretty good descriptions of us." Sebastian said causing her to laugh. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I do." As she replied, her phone pinged on her vanity and Sebastian watched her take a deep breath. "He's in the lobby." She said before standing up. "Do I look alright Papa?"

"You look beautiful." Sebastian replied as he stood and she looked at him. "I'm not just saying that, though you know I always think you look beautiful, even after you've come back from a spin class." When she playfully slapped him on the arm, Sebastian could only smile. Looking at her in that moment was a quick reminder she wasn't a little girl anymore, she was now a young lady heading out on her first date. "Remember, should you need us…"

"I'll call." Ainsley replied as she grabbed her purse off the back of the chair. "Time for you and Dad to meet Cameron." Just as she was finishing up, the doorbell rang and Sebastian took her hand.

"I guess so." Sebastian said before they headed towards the living room where they knew he'd be waiting.

When they made their appearance, they were surprised to see Blaine leaning on the back of the couch. But it was only a few moments later Cameron appeared next to Devon at the end of the hall way. "Hi." Cameron said softly as he looked at Ainsley while Sebastian walked towards Blaine. "You look great."

"Thank you." Ainsley replied and just as she was about to make introductions, Cameron extended his hand to her Dads.

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Smythe, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's actually doctor and mister." Sebastian corrected before shaking his hand. "But you're forgiven." While he spoke, he smirked knowing Blaine and Ainsley were both looking at him.

"It's nice to meet you as well Cameron." Blaine said as he shook his hand as well and while he did, Sebastian slid his arm around his waist. "Where are the two of you going tonight?"

"Dinner and then a movie of Ainsley's choosing." Hearing Cameron's response, Devon laughed loudly earning him a look from both Blaine and Sebastian.

"Enough Devon." Blaine told him. "This conversation doesn't concern you." He said as he looked his way, before turning his attention back to Ainsley and her date. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, I have a little brother as well who was doing nothing but teasing me about going out on a date tonight. Don't you have a little sister too Ainsley?" He said as he looked at her as they'd gradually moved closer to each other.

"She's probably hiding out in the dining room, she's pretty shy." Ainsley replied and as she did, Juliette poked her head out from around the corner. "Come here, he doesn't bite." When she spoke, Blaine looked at Sebastian hoping one of his trademark responses wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Come here." Juliette then slowly made her way into the living room, and quickly settled in next to her Dad. "Are you going to say hi Juliette?"

"Hi." She replied as she looked at the boy next to her sister.

"Hi Juliette." After he spoke, he slid his hand into Ainsley's. "We should probably get going otherwise our movie choices will be limited."

"Okay. Dad, Papa, we're going to get going."

"Alright." Blaine replied as Sebastian squeezed his hand against his waist. "Don't be late, okay."

"I won't be. I love you."

"We love you too. Have fun!"

"Bye!" Juliette said as she looked at them and Devon said goodbye from his spot on the couch. Once they headed down the hall, Blaine looked up at Sebastian who was clearly holding on by a thread like he was. "Are we going too Daddy? Papa?"

"In a few minutes." Sebastian replied before taking a deep breath. "Did we really just send her off on her first date B?"

"We most certainly did Bas." Blaine then leaned his head against Sebastian and soon felt his lips press a kiss to the top of his head. "Thank you for behaving."

"As tempting as it was to grill him, there is no way I'd embarrass her with as nervous as she was feeling. But it didn't take long after they saw each other for her to relax."

"I noticed that too. Why don't you two tell us what you want to do so Papa and I have an idea of what we're in for?"

"We want to go out for pizza and then go cosmic bowling." Devon replied as he turned around so he was leaning on the back of the couch, looking at his Dads and sister. "Right Juliette?"

"Yes, and I want ice cream too." Juliette added. "After bowling of course."

"I think we can accomplish all that." Sebastian replied. "So, go get your coats so we can get this show on the road!" That was all he needed to say for the two of them to take off, giving him a few minutes with Blaine. "Please keep me grounded tonight Doc as you know I'm going to worry."

"Only if you agree to do the same for me."

"Deal."

Taking Devon and Juliette out was probably the best thing they could've done as it was easy to focus on them while out, than what was going on with Ainsley. That's not saying they didn't each check their phones on occasion, as they did, but it wasn't their focus. By the time they headed home that evening they knew they'd had a full evening as Sebastian was carrying Juliette who'd fallen asleep on the subway. Once they made their way inside their home, Sebastian headed towards Juliette's room to put her to bed while Devon followed Blaine into the living room. "You should probably get ready for bed as well." Blaine said as he glanced at Devon who was trying not to let on how tired he was.

"You and Papa always let me stay up late on Fridays."

"I didn't say you needed to go to bed, just to get ready for it." Blaine told him as Devon leaned against him while yawning. "Did you have fun tonight?" Devon nodded bringing a smile to Blaine's face. "I'm happy to hear it." By the time Sebastian returned to the living room, Devon was asleep on Blaine. When Sebastian looked at the two of them, Blaine smiled. "He's not tired."

"Right." Sebastian replied before leaning in to give Blaine a kiss. "I'm not surprised considering everything we did tonight. And so you know, Juliette went right back to sleep after changing."

"Good. I told this one to go change, but…you can see how that went over."

"That's because he didn't want to let on how tired he. Remember, he's not a little kid anymore." Sebastian said with a wink. "Help me get him up so I can get him to bed."

"Bas."

"I'll do it B since I'm still standing." Carefully, Blaine woke Devon so that Sebastian could help him to his room as he was too big for either of them to carry. Throughout the walk, Devon told Sebastian he wasn't tired to which Sebastian just agreed knowing it was pointless to disagree since he was essentially sleep walking. By the time Sebastian returned, Blaine had two glasses of wine ready on the table. "How'd you know?"

"I figured you needed it as much as I do." Blaine replied as Sebastian sat down beside him. "Is he asleep?"

"Soon, he was going to "read", but you and I know we're going to have to remove whatever book he attempted." Sebastian told him as Blaine handed him his wine glass. "We only have to make it a little longer, right B?"

"Yes. You remember that I've got a few patients to see in the morning, correct?"

"I do. Yet with as late as we kept those two out, and then Ainsley, I have a feeling I'll have a quiet morning to get work done." The two started to talk about what they were going to do once Blaine got home the next day and before they knew it, they heard the front door closing. That sound caused them both to tense slightly. Sebastian lifted his arm and was pleased to see she was actually home early which was a good sign in their book.

They each had to hide a smile when they heard Ainsley gasp upon spotting them on the couch. "Dad. Papa. What are you doing up?" She asked as she walked around the couch.

"It's not that late young lady." Blaine told her with a smile, before setting his wine glass on the table. "Did you have fun?"

"I think that smile she's sporting says she did." Sebastian chimed in with before she had a chance. "So, am I correct?"

"I…I had a wonderful time." Ainsley told them. "And you'll be pleased to know, he was a perfect gentleman." While she spoke, she sat down on the arm of the chair beside them.

"That's something we're happy to hear." Blaine replied. "Are you going to see him again?"

"Yes. He said he'll give me a call some time tomorrow." Once she replied, they both saw her playing with the hem of her shirt.

"Go call Madison and Brianna." Sebastian told her. "You can tell us the rest in the morning."

"Are you sure Papa?"

"Positive, as you look like you're about to burst at the seams." The next thing Sebastian felt was her kiss him on the cheek. "You're welcome!"

"Thank you Papa!" Ainsley then looked at Blaine. "Are you okay with this Dad?"

"Yes, go gush to the girls about your date." He'd barely finished when she kissed him on the cheek as well.

"Thank you! I love you both…so much!" And with that, Ainsley disappeared from the living room.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this Bas." Blaine said as he leaned his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"I'm not sure I am either B, but it is now upon us." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to Blaine's head. "We'll get through this like everything else, together."


	8. Time for the Duvals

**Time for the Duvals**

While Nick and Santana were on the same page when they got married about waiting to have children, it slowly got harder to justify. While Jeff and Brittany came back from their honeymoon pregnant, they embraced the moment as Xander was the only little one around as the other kids were in Massachusetts. Yet, once the rest of them started to get pregnant, Nick noticed a subtle change in Santana. She'd been quite the doting Auntie to Xander, yet watching Brittany be pregnant once again, along with Quinn, and Ally. Plus, knowing Blaine and Sebastian were having a baby as well, was tough.

It was no secret that Nick and Santana wanted to have kids, they just knew they needed to wait till he was done with his residency so she wasn't doing it alone. If their friends noticed a change, they didn't say anything as they knew it was a sensitive issue. While Santana came off as such a bad-ass, those who truly knew her were aware of how loving she was.

When Nick came home from the hospital one evening, he saw Santana curled up on the couch with a glass of wine in her hand. "I thought you were going out with Ally tonight." Nick said as he hung his coat up. "Everything alright?"

"Yea, why." Santana replied before taking a sip of wine.

"Because you're home." Nick told her before sitting down beside her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Tana, talk to me." While he spoke, Nick extended his arm and Santana promptly curled up beside him.

"Alright, for starters, I didn't go out with Ally as Brianna came down with something and Ally didn't want me getting sick." Santana told him. "And Thad's got a lot of work to do, so he couldn't really drop what he was doing to care for her. You and I both know how needy our niece is when she isn't feeling well. She wants to curl up with you, and there is no way Thad would've gotten any work done."

"That we do." Nick replied before taking a sip from Santana's wine glass. "Why do I have this feeling that there is more to all this?"

"Maybe because I overhead Cassie today talking with Lexi about how Hunter and Quinn are thinking of adding to their family, as are Blaine and Sebastian." That was all she needed to say for Nick to tighten his hold around her. "I know we're making the right decision Nicky, but…I can't help how I feel."

"I know, and you're not alone." Nick told her. "I've been thinking about it quite a bit lately too and…there would be nothing wrong with you being pregnant as I finished my residency." That comment caused her to look up at him. "Are you really that surprised that I just said that?"

"A bit, since we said we'd wait till you are done."

"True, but as I said, I've been thinking about it quite a bit. And really, during pregnancy I'm not needed as much as I would be after the fact." Nick said. "Not that I wouldn't want to be here all the time, I just…"

"I get it Nicky, and it makes sense. Aside from doctor's appointments, it's more about me taking care of myself."

"Precisely, and while I'd love to always be there should you need me. We know we've got one hell of a support system in place should we need them."

"That we do. So…" Santana then laced her fingers with Nick's. "…are we going to do this? Are we going to try and get pregnant?"

"I'd say we should, though it'll take some time as you're going to need to work the birth control through your system."

"True, when I get to work tomorrow I'll make an appointment with my doctor as she said when the time came, she wanted to see me. Are we going to mention anything to anyone considering how anxious our friends and families are?"

"I feel we should keep this between us, at least for a while. Not to mention, none of them are even expecting anything till I'm done with school."

"So, if we get pregnant beforehand we'll get to surprise everyone. I'm talking truly surprise them." Santana said, her smile seeming to grow the longer the two talk. "What do you say Nicky, how about we finish this conversation in a more comfortable setting?"

"More comfortable?" He replied as she took a sip of her wine.

"Yes, I'm thinking our bedroom or more specifically, our bed."

"Anything else you're thinking of my dear?"

"That your wife shows you how much she's missed you these past few days." Santana said to him. "Do you like the sound of that Nicky?"

"Like, isn't the word I'd use." Nick replied before finishing up her glass of wine prior to scoping her up in his arms. When he did so, she giggled which was a sound he positively loved hearing. "So you're aware, your husband plans on showing you how much he's missed you as well." Nick continued as he carried her to their bedroom.

From that night forward, each of them had a slight spring in their steps that all of their friends took notice of, yet none could figure out. And the only responses they got were that the two were just happy as they'd finally reached Nick's last year of school. While it made sense, they seemed a bit too chipper, though Wes told the others it's only those that have personally gone through it, would comprehend.

Nick and Santana were going into this with their eyes wide-open as Santana's doctor told her that it could take some time considering how long she'd been on birth control. So when she glanced at the calendar on her phone as she was planning a business trip a few months later, she shook her head numerous times. Then after triple checking dates, Santana grabbed her purse as she needed to run out to the drugstore. If she'd found this out any other time, she'd be doing it after work, yet she had an event that evening. Tempting as it was to call Nick in that moment, she didn't want to say anything to him before she had some confirmation.

By the time she got home that evening, Nick was already there and sound asleep as he'd just done a twenty-four hour shift. Even with as tired as she was, she didn't fall asleep right away as she sat in bed for a bit and watched Nick sleep. While the years of schooling weren't easy on them, it actually brought them closer than pushing them apart. So for them to now be at the point, where they were moving onto another stage of their life together, was everything they could possibly want.

With an event the previous evening, Santana didn't have to be into the office at usual time the next day. Though, that didn't stop her from getting out of bed when her internal alarm went off. While she'd taken a pregnancy test a couple of times since she and Nick had been together, this time she was wishing for positive results. As the timer counted down, Santana wrapped her arms tightly around herself in anticipation. She was so caught up in watching it, that she didn't realize she wasn't alone till she felt Nick wrap his arms around her. "How late?"

"Eight days." Santana replied as she relaxed in his arms. "If I didn't look at my calendar for a business trip, I might not have realize it with as busy as I've been." She then leaned her head back against him. "I'm nervous Nicky." Before Nick had a chance to respond, the timer went off. So he proceeded to kiss her on the temple before releasing his arms from around her. Even though it was a short distance, it seemed to take Santana quite some time to make the walk. Yet once the test was in her hand, she froze causing Nick to step up behind her. Without him saying a word, Santana slowly turned with a big smile on her face.

"Does that look mean what I think it means?" Nick asked and all she could do was nod. "Seriously?" Santana nodded again as she showed him the test. "We're pregnant."

"We're pregnant Nicky!" Santana exclaimed before wrapping her arms tightly around his neck, as he wrapped his arms around her. It wasn't surprising that they'd soon begun to kiss, with as happy as they were. Once it broke, the two couldn't take their eyes off of one another. "I should probably call my doctor and set up an appointment once I get to work."

"That would probably be a good idea." Nick replied before loosening his hold and bringing one hand up to caress her cheek. "Do you realize how much I love you Santana?"

"I've got a good idea, though I wouldn't object to you showing me how much you do."

"Well then Mrs. Duval, what are we waiting for?"

It was a couple of weeks later when Santana had her appointment which confirmed the news that she and Nick were finally starting their family. From that point, more appointments were made along with giving her a probable due date. While she wished Nick could've accompanied her, that wasn't possible as he was on rounds that day. But no sooner was her appointment over, did she call him with all the pertinent information.

Now that they were pregnant, they got a new appreciation for the rest of their friends that were parents as this wasn't the easiest news to keep to themselves. Not surprisingly, the hardest two people to keep the news from were Jeff and Brittany, especially once they started talking about adding to their family one more time. And one of the nights they were all together, and Santana had Madison on her lap, they both almost let the news slip.

So once they were finally through their first trimester they had two big calls to make before telling their friends. Needless to say, their parents were thrilled to get the news as this wasn't a call they were expecting for at least another year. When asked how hard it was to keep the news to themselves, they both replied with harder than they imagined, especially once Santana started to experience morning sickness. Something she was quick to point out happened more often than in the mornings earning quite the laugh from their parents, especially her Dad. It wasn't too surprising to hear Nick's parents ask if they were going to tell Ally before the others. Nick told them while it was tempting, Ally was going to find out with everyone else the next day at brunch. Hearing that bit of news, they were soon asked if that included waiting to tell Jeff and Brittany. Santana responded that yes, even Jeff and Brittany were waiting to hear the news since they made them wait with Xander.

Once the basics were covered, it wasn't shocking to hear that each set of parents was planning to come and visit relatively soon, which they both welcomed with as long as they waited. With their parents now, in the know, they only had to tell Ally and their friends. If there was a time they were thankful Nick's schedule allowed him to attend Sunday brunch, this was it as they got up that morning. "Who do you think is going to be the most shocked?" Nick asked as he wrapped his hands around Santana's bare stomach.

"Everyone, while Jeff and Britt will be shocked that we were able to keep it to ourselves."

"I can't argue with that assessment." Nick said before leaning his head against hers. "There have been so many times I almost told Jeff."

"I'm sure it's nothing compared to all the times I almost told Britt. Hell, I almost slipped up with Seb and Blaine a couple of weeks ago when I stopped by to see them. God, they're too cute for their own good with Ainsley."

"None of us would argue those thoughts. There is no denying how much they love their little girl." Nick said. "Are you ready to have the girls fawn all over you?"

"I am." Santana replied while placing her hands over Nick's. "Are you ready for all the comments coming your way?"

"I am." Nick then kissed her on the cheek. "Now, you better get dressed or we're going to be late."

"Is that so?"

"It is. I think we're going to be leaving Blaine and Seb's a bit earlier than usual so I can have my way with my wife."

"If I didn't know better Nicky, I'd swear your sex drive has gone into overdrive since I've gotten pregnant."

"I've always had a strong sex drive when it comes to you." Santana smiled in response as they were standing before the mirror. "You're beautiful."

"Are you still going to feel that way once the bump appears?"

"Absolutely!"

"Nicky."

"It's true Santana, nothing could chance the way I see you." When she sighed, Nick tightened his hold. "Santana, all of the changes you're going to be going through are because you're carrying our child. How could my feelings change?"

"Easily."

"They're not going to."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love you, and nothing can change that." As simple as the words were, they were exactly what Santana needed to hear in that moment. Each of the girls had gone through that uncertainty upon getting pregnant, yet much as Nick had said to her, nothing changed.

When they finally arrived at Blaine and Sebastian's, Santana squeezed Nick's hand a bit tighter as they made their way inside. With so many toddlers in the group, it wasn't surprising to see them all sitting on the floor playing while Xander was over with Sebastian at the piano. "We were beginning to think you two weren't coming." Quinn said as she looked up at them. "Not that we wouldn't understand since Nick only has so many free days."

"That's good to know, but we're here." Nick replied as they sat down. "Even though my time is limited, brunch is something I look forward to when I can be here. It's one of the few constants still in my life."

"Crazy how that works, huh?" Sebastian said as Xander played. "It's gotten to the point where we all need these Sundays more now, than we did during college."

"Where's Blaine?" Santana asked as she leaned against Nick.

"He's in the kitchen on the phone."

"Is he talking to anyone we know?" Rachel asked.

"He's talking with Wes, so who knows what they're talking about." Sebastian replied. "But he shouldn't be much longer." He then looked over at Hunter whom Ainsley was using as her personal jungle gym. "You okay Hunt?"

"Yes, she's not doing anything Will doesn't do."

"Who would've imagined he would've been the one quietly playing this morning." Quinn said as Will was sitting before her quietly playing with a toy.

"You mean given how he was all over everything this morning?"

"Yes." The words was just coming out of his mouth when Blaine came walking out with a fresh pot of coffee.

"Nice of you to join us." Blaine said as he looked at Nick and Santana.

"We weren't that late."

"No, you weren't but you know the last to arrive always gets it a little." Blaine replied with a smile before glancing over at Hunter. "Do you want me to take her?"

"No, I've got this as I told your hubby."

"How are the Montgomeries doing?" Jeff asked as he walked Madison to the windows as she loved the view.

"They are doing extremely well, for the most part."

"For the most part?" Brittany asked.

"Yea, Hailey is feeling a bit…off at the moment." Once Blaine spoke, Nick had to stop himself from laughing as he had a good idea what was going on. And the thought of two of them dropping this sort of news in one day, was quite humorous.

"What's with you Nick?" Thad asked as he came walking into the room.

"What do you mean?"

"You've got this goofy look on your face ever since Blaine came walking in."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Santana, your husband is acting odder than usual." While Thad spoke, he watched Brianna pull herself up onto the couch next to Santana.

"I'm not acting odd." Nick replied. "Now Blaine, are you going to tell us what's going on with Wes or is it a secret?"

"I wouldn't say it's a secret, but you're going to have to wait for Wes to tell you himself."

"By chance, is everyone up there at his place for brunch as well?"

"They are actually, why?"

"Do you mind if we call them?"

"I…don't see why not." Blaine replied before glancing at Sebastian. "Any particular reason."

"Just, it's been awhile since we've all technically been together since summer ended."

"Nick's got a point, it has been awhile." Thad added before sitting down beside Ally. "It might be a good time to start figuring out our holiday plans as well. Wasn't it being talked about us going to Ohio for Thanksgiving?"

"That it was." Sebastian said as he helped Xander.

It only took a few moments for Blaine to make the call to Wes and for them all to be looking at one another through the screen. "If I'm not imagining things, you're missing one." Jeff said as he got situated on with Madison on the floor next to Brittany.

"Hailey will be with us shortly." Wes replied. "Looks as though you guys have a full house."

"Almost." Blaine replied as they spotted Dave and Stephanie behind Wes. "Nick actually thought it was a good idea to do this."

"Did he now?" Wes said with a smile. "He and I must be on the same wavelength since you and I talked about this moments prior." When Nick laughed again, Thad looked at him once more.

"You're doing it again Duval."

"Doing what?"

"Acting odd." Once Thad spoke, Ally looked at Santana and shook her head bringing a smile to Santana's face. "And I'm talking odd, even for you."

"I'm feeling the love Thad." Nick replied before brushing some of Brianna's hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know how the two of you put up with them." Quinn said in response.

"They're not like this all the time." Santana told her. "The problem comes in that they know each other too well. Britt and I often deal with it in regards to Jeff and Nick."

"And like I do with Hunter and Seb, or Hunter and Thad." Once Quinn spoke, it wasn't long after till the rest of the girls started to make comparisons to the rest of the guys.

"You girls aren't much better." Sebastian said once all the laughter subsided.

"Never said we were." Santana told him. "Only goes to show, how well we know one another. So, Thad saying Nick's acting a bit odd isn't so crazy." After she spoke, the two exchanged a look before Nick kissed Santana on the cheek. That little moment of affection had Brittany and Ally exchanging looks.

"Do you have something to tell us San?" Brittany asked with a wishful smile. "Nick?"

"So much for waiting till after brunch." Nick said softly, but loud enough for them all to hear.

"You're the one that wanted to call the others."

"Just say it!" Ally blurted out.

"We're pregnant!"

Much as they expected, they were immediately encircled by the girls as the congratulations commenced. Carefully, Nick moved out of the way as the girls fawned over Santana knowing how much this was something the two wanted. "It's about time man." Jeff said as he gave Nick a hug.

"Jeff's right." Blaine added. "Though, we all understood and respected your desire to wait."

"It wasn't easy." Nick said. "Especially with so many of you having kids. So, we talked and realized there was nothing wrong with us trying before I was done." Nick then looked towards the screen. "Wes, your turn." The moment Nick spoke, the girls looked between the two as they each had similar smiles on their faces.

"We really are on the same wavelength, aren't we?" Wes said just as Hailey appeared next to him.

"Wait, you guys are expecting too?" Thad asked and Wes nodded. "Is, that what you were talking with Blaine about?"

"It was, as we didn't want to share the news till everyone was there." Wes said in response. "And when we first got on the phone, Nick and Santana weren't there yet."

"How are you feeling Santana?" Hailey asked as Santana made her way towards Nick.

"Depends on the day." Santana replied. "It's nice to know I'm not going through this alone."

"You're not. And since this isn't my first go, feel free to call whenever you feel the need. We made our way through med school with our boys, now we can go through pregnancy as well." Once Hailey was done, Nick kissed Santana on the cheek as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I appreciate that."

"You've also got the rest of us as well Santana." Quinn told her, and as she did she noticed a slight shift in Rachel who was practically beaming with happiness. That look, told her that she and Rachel needed to talk later on. "We know Nick's still got one last year to finish, so, we'll be there for you guys."

"Thanks." Nick replied. "It's nice knowing, we've got this support."

"Always." Blaine told them. "We've had each other's backs through everything, that'll never change. Now, do we have a due date?"

"Mid-April." Santana replied, before glancing at Wes and Hailey. "What about you two?"

"The same." Wes told them. "So, that means Flint's got March covered and we've got April, who's next?"


	9. An Unexpected Romance

**An Unexpected Romance**

Having Xander away at school wasn't easy in the beginning but over the years it slowly got easier for Jeff and Brittany. Part of that was because they'd gotten used to it, the other Xander, had gotten better about keeping in touch so they didn't feel he was avoiding them. Yet given the schedule he was keeping, it was understandable that it took him time to adjust to his new surroundings.

Through recent conversations with him during his senior year, Jeff noticed that Xander seemed quite careful about what he was saying when they spoke. So much so, that he made a point of calling him one day while Brittany and Madison were out, and Liam was over at Blaine and Sebastian's. When Xander came on it didn't surprise Jeff that he looked a bit tired given he'd recently returned from soccer practice. "Is everything okay Dad?" Xander asked, as he towel dried his hair.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Jeff replied.

"Everything is fine, why?"

"Maybe, it's because you've been skirting questions your Mom has been asking recently." Jeff said. "So, I thought I'd check-in with you in case there was something you wanted to talk about, without her around."

"Was it that noticeable?"

"Depended on the moment Xan. So, care to tell me why you've been so vague about your dating life?"

"There isn't a dating life to talk about Dad."

"Yet you're interested in someone." Jeff said, noticing a change in Xander's expression

"Possibly." Xander told him in a rather drawn out way. "Honestly, the whole situation is…strange."

"How so?"

"We've known each other for a long time and…things are changing." The instant Xander spoke, Jeff understood completely. "It's as I said, it's strange."

"Strange because you now see her in a different way?"

"Yes. Now when I look at her…I…you get it right." Xander replied causing Jeff to laugh. "Dad!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jeff told him while containing his amusement. "Yes, I do get it. You're starting to have certain feelings and reactions when it comes to her." Xander nodded. "There is nothing wrong with that, why don't you want your Mom to know?"

"While I love Mom to death, she would never let this situation rest." Xander said to him.

"So, I take it your Mom and I know this girl." Xander nodded once again causing Jeff to resituate himself in his seat. "Care to tell me who she is?"

"Uh, not really." He told him while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Xander."

"Dad, I'm still trying to figure things out."

"That's a reasonable reason, does she happen to feel the same way?"

"I think so as our conversations have gotten a bit more…playful in nature."

"Well if it makes you feel any better, figuring out these changes is never easier. You've got Aunts and Uncles that are proof of that." Jeff told him. "Yet they did. And since you won't tell me who she is, there is only so much advice I can offer up to you." Jeff then ran his fingers through his hair. "Just tell me that the girl isn't Ainsley or Brianna."

"I can safely tell you, it's not either one of them Dad. While they are cute, I look at them more like sisters than anything else." When Jeff seemed to exhale a breath he didn't know he was holding, Xander laughed. "What, you wouldn't want to have to face their Dads if that was the case?"

"Not really." Jeff said in response.

"For your peace of mind, we're about the same age Dad."

"That's good to know. Now, was that the only reason you'd been so careful when we've spoken?"

"Yes, as you know I'm pretty much an open book, at least with you."

"Your Mom sees more than you think Xander, as she constantly reminds me that you are every bit my son."

"So, does that mean I should start sneaking girls into Dalton?" Once he spoke, Xander couldn't help but wink at his Dad.

"What? I...I…"

"Dad, you snuck Mom in…multiple times."

"And how would you possibly know such a thing?" Jeff asked honestly wondering who the hell told his son that he'd snuck Brittany into Dalton while he was there. "Xander."

"Uncle Nick might've mentioned it." The moment he spoke, Jeff flung his hands in the air, shocked that Nick of all people would do such a thing.

"You've got to be kidding me, right?"

"Afraid not. I've got to say, it's not something I ever would've expected from you. Did anyone else know besides Uncle Nick?"

"All of the guys knew, as they helped me pull it off." Jeff told him. "There was more to it, than you might realize though. You should know, it wasn't for the reason you might be thinking…at least in the beginning." But it's not something I want to get into right now as your Mom and sister should be home soon."

"They're not there?"

"No, couldn't you tell with how quiet it is." Jeff said with a laugh. 'No one is here actually as your brother is working on a project with Devon."

"The timing of the call now makes even more sense. Will you tell me more about it later?"

"Yes, I'll tell you more later on, though that doesn't mean I condone it. Your Grandparents would've freaked out if they knew. And Xander, if you want to talk about this situation, I'm here."

"I appreciate that Dad." Xander replied. "While I'd love to talk more, I've got some studying to do before a Warblers meeting after dinner."

"Alright. I'll talk to you later. Bye."

"Bye Dad, and tell Mom and everyone else I said hi." Once Xander got off his call with his Dad, he did get to work on his homework as he told him he needed to. But he not only wanted to get his work done as he had a Warbler meeting that night, he also had a scheduled Skype call to take.

While this was going on back in Ohio, an hour or so later in New York, Gabrielle was seeing her parents out as they had a benefit to attend that evening. "Are you sure you'll be okay?" Cooper asked as Lexi straighten his tie.

"I'll be fine Dad. Once you and Mom are out the door, I'll turn the alarm on." Gabrielle replied. "This isn't a first for me Dad."

"I know." Cooper said. "If you need anything…"

"I'll give Uncle Blaine or Uncle Bas a call." Gabrielle told him. "Honestly, once you're gone I'm going to get comfortable as I've still got homework to do."

"Try not to fall asleep studying tonight." Lexi said to her.

"I'll try Mom." Gabrielle then gave them each a kiss on the cheek. "You two have fun tonight."

"We'll try." Cooper replied before giving her a hug.

Once her parents were out the door, she did as she promised and turned on the alarm before making her way up to her room to study. With her parents gone, the house was eerily quiet so she turned on her stereo. It was on nights like this where she missed her sister and brothers more than usual as no one could accuse her brothers of being quiet. Given she only had one paper to finish as practice was canceled that afternoon, Gabrielle knew there was little chance of her falling asleep while studying.

She'd only put the finishing touches on it, when her computer went off right on time. Once she accepted the call, a smile crept to her face as she saw Xander smiling back at her. "What, no dress shirt and tie this evening?" She replied with a giggle as too often he was still in uniform when they spoke regardless of the time.

"No dress shirt and tie this evening." Xander said as he looked down at the Dalton soccer t-shirt he was wearing. "Didn't think I had to dress for our talks."

"I didn't say you did, I was just surprised as you're usually still in uniform when we talk."

"I actually had a chance to change as once practice was over, there was nothing formal to attend."

"Even your Warbler meeting?"

"Yes, even my Warbler meeting as too many of us had practice today." Xander told her. "No one likes putting their uniform back on after showering in the evenings. I could comment on what you're wearing, but you're usually pretty casual when we talk."

"That is unless I had a game." Gabrielle said before grabbing her laptop and making her way over to her bed.

"True, but you make it work." Xander replied as he personally loved talking to her after a game as he was quite fond of how she looked in her cheerleading uniform. "Where are we now?"

"You saw that?"

"Well, considering the background went from bookshelves behind you to something grey and padded, it's noticeable."

"Then you should know where I am." Gabrielle told him. "It's not as though you've never been in my room before."

"Decided to get comfortable?"

"Yes, as I'd been sitting at my desk for a couple of hours finishing up a paper for French class. Are you still working since you're at your desk?" She asked before moving the pillows around behind her.

"Not really, unless you include going through songs for the Winter Showcase work." Xander said in response. "Some of the guys were going through video of past shows and want to try one of the numbers my Dad and the guys did while they were here."

"I'm guessing you don't think it's a good idea." She said before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"It's not that I think it's a bad one, but there are certain things we shouldn't even attempt to duplicate." Xander told her. "And with everyone going to be here, I…"

"You don't want them comparing your performance with theirs." Gabrielle replied earning a nod from Xander. "It's understandable, but I don't think your parents or any of the others would do that. If anything, they'd take it as a compliment."

"Did I tell you that during auditions this year someone tried to sing _Paint It Black_?" Once Gabrielle sighed, Xander laughed. "That's how we all felt. And then one of the guys pulled up the video of Sebastian singing it at Nationals. Needless to say, the guy didn't make the cut. Honestly, candidates shouldn't even look at video of those guys as no one can compete with them."

"I'm sure your Dad would love hearing that."

"I've mentioned it to him, and he told me to not be so hard on myself. They were so good Gabby."

"Trust me, that's something I'm well aware of." While she replied, she was oblivious that she was no longer alone as Jocelyn had come home for a quiet place to study. "And your Dad is right, don't be so hard on yourself as I've heard you sing and you're really good." As she spoke, she was unaware that her older sister was standing in the doorway.

"It's hard not to be."

"Oh, I know considering the family I grew up in."

"Who's being too hard on themselves now?" Xander told her.

"Fine, we're both in the same boat with all the smart and talented people around us." Gabrielle told him. "Do you have peace and quiet or is Mark there?"

"Peace and quiet as he's in the library. He'll be upset when he comes back though."

"And why is that?"

"He always tries to figure out what we're talking about as when he's around I have my headset on, so he only hears half the conversation."

"Maybe, we should give him something to really ponder." The moment she was done, Jocelyn gasped, covering her mouth but not quick enough. "What the hell? Hold on a sec." Xander nodded as she muted their call. "What are you doing here?"

"I came home as I needed a quiet place to study." Jocelyn replied as she leaned against the doorframe. "Little did I realize I'd be interrupting my little sister."

"You're…not interrupting me."

"Really, then why'd you react the way you did to seeing me?"

"Because…because, I had no idea you were there."

"Is that all Gabby?"

"Yes." She said as she was slightly flustered before glancing at the screen.

"I doubt it considering the look on your face. So, who are you talking to?"

"It's none of your business."

"Oh, it is now considering how you reacted. Not to mention what I heard? That wasn't the most innocent comment young lady."

"Like you're one to talk."

"Touché." Jocelyn replied before crossing her arms over her chest. "But what would've happened if I wasn't the one that heard. Or would you have not been having this conversation if Mom and Dad were home?" When Gabrielle pursed her lips, Jocelyn softened her stance. "Who are you talking to Gabby? Gabrielle."

"Xander." Jocelyn's eyes flew open with her little sister's words. "Before you say anything, it's not what you think."

"What precisely am I thinking?" The way her posture changed, Jocelyn walked closer. "You like him, don't you?"

"I've always liked him."

"You know what I mean."

"I…I'm not sure, but I think so. It's just…"

"It's weird." Gabrielle nodded. "Okay, you and Xander finish your conversation. I will be in the family room, but I'd like you to come down and talk when you're done."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Just do me a favor."

"What?"

"Try and keep things PG."

"Joce."

"I'm serious." Jocelyn went to walk away, but stopped and looked back at her. "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Gabrielle smiled and then her sister walked away. Once she un-muted her computer, she noticed that Xander was now sitting in bed.

"Is everything okay as you looked a little upset?"

"Jocelyn came home as she needed some place quiet to study and happened to catch something I said."

"You mean, about giving Mark something to ponder." Xander replied and she nodded. "I can see how that could've caused a reaction from her. But it could've been worse."

"How so?"

"It could've been Braeden, or Ethan for that matter."

"Braeden would've most definitely been worse." Gabrielle responded. "She was also pretty surprised to hear it was you I was talking to."

"How so as we've been friends for…forever and have always keep in touch since I first went to Dalton?"

"The conversation Xander."

"Oh." Xander replied. "Yea, not quite something she'd expect from us." He then rubbed the back of his neck as he felt his body temperature rising. "Not that there is anything wrong with it?"

"My sentiments exactly." Gabrielle told him. "Xander."

"Yea?"

"Are you coming home for Thanksgiving this year or are you staying in Ohio?"

"I'm coming home, why?"

"I was curious."

"Why Gabrielle, do you miss me?"

"And if I do?" She replied feeling her throat dry up in the process, causing her to lick her lips.

"Gabby." Xander said, honestly wanting to hear her response and not presume her answer as she could honestly just be curious.

"Yes, I miss you Xander."

"I miss you too." Xander told her and soon she heard a loud "aww" in the background which meant Mark must've returned. She then heard Xander tell Mark to shut up before hooking up his headset. "Sorry about that."

"I wouldn't have expected anything less from him."

"He's not a bad guy."

"I know considering he's been your roommate for the last three years." Gabrielle said with a giggle. "He just loves to bust your chops. Reminds me some people we know."

"You think?" He said with a laugh. "Seriously though, I'm sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologize for." She told him. "If he didn't react, I would've wondered. So, do you want to have some fun at his expense?"

"I thought Joce said to keep things PG." Xander replied with a rather mischievous look on his face.

"She did, but we can still have fun."

"What do you have in mind as I'm game for just about anything?" Once Xander spoke, Mark spun around in his chair and looked at him, eyes wide. The look on his face caused Xander to wink at him before adjusting his laptop. "Are you?" When he wiggled his eyebrows, she smiled.

"Always."

By the time their conversation ended, Xander was thankful for the cool breeze coming in the window as while things stayed pretty PG, plenty was said. It also rid him of the last doubts he was having in regards to how he felt about her, there was no denying things had changed. With a roommate who literally hung on every word, Xander couldn't go anywhere so he tugged on the bottom of his shorts for a bit of relief. If there was a time he wished he had a single, this was certainly one of them.

When Gabrielle made her way to the family room, Jocelyn was stretched out on the couch with books everywhere. It only took her clearing her throat for Jocelyn to look up. Seeing the look on her sister's face, Jocelyn saved what she was working on and set her laptop on the table. "You don't look as confused anymore." Jocelyn said to her as she sat down beside her.

"I'm not. Is this crazy Joce?"

"How could it be crazy?"

"I'm here and he's in Ohio."

"He's only in Ohio for the remainder of the school year." Jocelyn reminded her. "And if I remember correctly, he plans on going to school here in the city."

"That's still the plan. It's just…"

"You don't know if you should say anything till he's back?"

"Yes, but I did in a way. I asked if he was coming home for Thanksgiving and he asked me why I wanted to know." Gabrielle replied while grabbing a pillow to hold. "After a bit of playful back and forth that we always do, I admitted it was because I miss him."

"What was his reaction?"

"He said he missed me too. If I had to describe the way he said it, it was pretty sweet."

"Yet you're afraid of reading too much into it." Gabrielle nodded. "Are you guys talking again, anytime soon?"

"In two days as he has an away soccer game tomorrow and I have a game the next night."

"Well, the best advice I can give you is to put it out there, yet I know you won't do that as you're too much like Uncle Blaine." Gabrielle rolled her eyes at the comment. "It's true, and not a bad thing. So, what I will tell you is just pay attention a bit more to how he reacts when you guys talk. If he's feeling the same thing you are, it's understandable that he's feeling things out as well."

"You've got a point. Plus, I've only got a little more than a month till he comes home." Gabrielle told her. "It might be easier to do this in person."

"It probably will be as you'll get a better feel of how he's feeling." Jocelyn told her. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yea, sorry for how I reacted earlier."

"It's alright, I had it coming since I was eaves-dropping in a sense. And while I would rather keep talking, I've got a paper to finish and my instructor is an ass."

"Might this be the same instructor that you have colorful conversations about with Uncle Bas?"

"The same one, I honestly wonder when the hell the man is going to retire." Jocelyn then leaned forward and kissed Gabrielle on the cheek. "It's all going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Call it a gut instinct." The girls only spoke a little longer before Gabrielle headed back up to her room so Jocelyn could get back to work. After bringing her laptop back onto her lap, Jocelyn could only smile as this was a moment she'd been waiting for, for quite some time.

During the next few weeks, the two kept up their usual conversations and with each one there was no denying the change in dynamic between them. When the week of Thanksgiving finally arrived, Gabrielle couldn't help but feel a bit antsy knowing Xander would be in town in a matter of days. Her behavior had changed enough that Cooper and Lexi were curious as to what could possibly be going on with her. Though, they really didn't have any complaints considering how happy she'd been.

The last time they'd spoken, Xander had told her he'd be flying in on Wednesday along with his Grandparents. With that being the case, Gabrielle was stunned to hear her name called out at the end of class on Tuesday and look up to see him. The friends that she was with smiled, before gently pushing her in his direction as they looked on. It took a moment, but she quickly made her way to him and he picked her up and spun her around. "What are you doing here?" Gabrielle asked once he set her down. "Not that I'm complaining, it's just…"

"I wasn't supposed to be here till tomorrow." She nodded once he spoke. "I only told you that so I could surprise you. No one knows we were actually arriving today."

"Even your parents?"

"Yes, even my parents as my Grandparents had no problems with me wanting to surprise them." When she looked down at the space between them, Xander took ahold of her hand. "It wasn't really about them Gabby, I…" Before he got to finish they heard a squeal as Madison, Ainsley, and Brianna had exited the building as well along with Will. "Just give me a second." She nodded and it couldn't have been soon enough as they were soon surrounded.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Madison exclaimed before giving her brother a hug. "Mom said you were coming in tomorrow."

"I thought her and Dad would appreciate the surprise, along with you and Liam."

"Liam is going to freak-out!"

"Much like you did?" After he spoke, she tried to gently shove him. "Nice try." He replied before glancing at Gabrielle who was smiling. "Are, you four going out?"

"No." Ainsley told him. "Unlike you, we still have classes tomorrow so we have homework to do."

"Sucks to be you." Xander said to them. "I take it you're all waiting for your siblings?" They all nodded. "With that being the case, I'm going to go as I'm going to go surprise my Mom." He then looked at Madison. "Don't tell Liam I'm home, I want to surprise him." Madison nodded in response. "Gabby, mind if I walk with you?"

"Not at all."

Once the two of them said their goodbyes and walked away, the four started to look at one another. "Was that weird?" Madison asked. "I mean, they seemed all buddy-buddy."

"They've always been that way, you know that." Ainsley said to her.

"True, but it looked like I interrupted something."

"Probably her acting the same way you did." Will replied. "She was probably as shocked to see him as you were."

"Good point. Should we go get the others and be on our way?" It was a quick agreement as they headed towards the other building to pick up their siblings.

While they were doing that, Xander and Gabrielle were taking the long way to her home by walking through the park. Gabrielle was about to speak, when she felt Xander take ahold of her hand. Once she looked up at him, he smiled. "You don't mind, do you?" She shook her head and gave his hand a squeeze. "What I was going to say back there before we were interrupted was, I wanted to surprise you."

"Me?"

"Yes you." Xander replied. "Our entire flight here, I thought about what I wanted to say, yet nothing ever seemed fitting. I must've had some interesting looks on my face as my Grandparents kept looking at me." He said with a laugh. "So, I'm just going to put it out there and, go from there." At this point, the two stopped walking. "Gabby, I like you and I think you feel the same way too as things have changed between us. I might be completely wrong yet I…" Xander's words were cut off when she moved up on her toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

"If you're thinking it means I like you too, than yes. Otherwise I don't know what's going through that head of yours." Gabrielle told him with a slight giggle. "It's nice to know I wasn't the only one feeling the same way. I was actually going to talk to you about it when you got home."

"I guess we're on the same page then." Xander replied before leaning down to kiss her.

"We are, it was a bit nerve-racking."

"You're telling me." Xander said once they began to walk. "I was so flustered at times that I talked with my Dad about it. Though, I did it as vaguely as possible considering everything."

"Not Mark?"

"Right, like talking to him about actual feeling would get me anywhere. Not to mention, should he know it was about you, it would've been unique to say the least."

"Well, you weren't alone in talking with someone as I spoke with Joce about it quite a bit after that one night. She can read me like a book, it can be frustrating at times, but at this time was appreciated." Gabrielle told him. "So, what are we going to do now?"

"I'd like to take you on an actual date while I'm here, that is if you'd like to go out with me."

"I'd like that." Gabrielle told him. "Are you sure your parents won't mind since you're only home for so many days?"

"The instant I'd tell them it's you, I'm pretty sure they'd be pushing me out the door, specifically my Mom."

"That's because your Mom is adorable and only wants you to be happy."

"She also adores you." Xander added with a smile. "Our Moms are going to be ridiculous about this, aren't they?"

"Probably, but you can't say you don't understand why. Just as I'm pretty certain Joce is going to have one hell of a reaction as well." Throughout the rest of their walk home, they discussed their families possible crazy reactions along with making plans for their date that Friday. When they arrived at the house, Gabrielle looked up at him and smiled. "Don't say anything as I'll help you surprise your Mom." Xander smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek before they headed inside. "Mom! Britt! I'm home!" She called out through the foyer. "I also picked up some straggler that was outside."

"Straggler?"

"Gabrielle what are you…" Lexi said but stopped the moment she could look down into the foyer and saw Xander. "Brittany! I think the straggler my daughter found belongs to you."

"Please don't tell me Madison forgot Liam again and Gab…Oh My God! Xander!" Brittany exclaimed before running down the stairs towards him, followed by Lexi. "You weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!" Brittany said as she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too Mom!" Xander replied before glancing over at Gabrielle who was standing with her Mom. "I thought you'd appreciate the surprise and Grandma and Grandpa Sterling agreed. So you know, I already saw Madison, but Liam doesn't know I'm here yet, nor Dad."

"They're going to be so happy to see you Xander." Brittany said before looking over at Gabrielle. "You can bring this sort of straggler by anytime." When the two of them laughed, their Moms looked at one another. "Is there something else going on?"

"You could say that." Gabrielle said in response earning her a look from Lexi and Brittany. "Right Xander?"

"That would be correct."

"Care to fill the two of us in?" Lexi asked before looking between the two. "Or would you prefer us to keep guessing?"

"Guessing could be fun." Xander replied, earning a nudge in the side from Brittany. "It's true Mom, it could be. Though, I doubt either of you would guess what's going on." After multiple guesses were made, the two laughed and looked at their Moms. "I've got to tell you, none of your guesses are close."

"While we'd love to hear more guesses, we're going to head upstairs as I've got some work to finish for class tomorrow."

"Alright." Lexi told her before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Please tell me you'll visit again before you leave Xander." After getting confirmation from him, the two headed up the stairs while their Moms followed. Once their Moms headed back for the office, the two continued up to Gabrielle's room. Shortly after they were inside, Xander wrapped her up in a hug and held her tight.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to tell them after all their silly guesses?" Gabrielle asked before glancing up at him.

"No, as I almost did as well. Yet, the more I thought about it after our talk and hearing their guesses, I changed my mind."

"I know the feeling, with as new as this is for us, we don't need them fussing as well. I really do have work to do, so if you want to go hang with them, it's okay."

"Actually, I'd rather spend the time with you, even if you're studying."

Given that they hadn't told their Moms, they knew they needed to be careful of how they behaved. The last thing either needed was getting too comfortable and for their Moms to see them. So Xander got comfortable stretched out on her floor, as she leaned back against him with her laptop before her. With him lying down and her sitting up, they knew it wasn't much different than how they usually watched movies in there. Yet if one looked closely, they'd see Xander's arm around her as she worked. By the time Xander left with his Mom, they two had already discussed that they'd talk to one another later that evening.

For each of them, their nights weren't quite what they expected when they got up that morning as they weren't sure they were on the same page. Since Xander wanted to tell his Dad before his siblings started to talk about how he was acting, the two disappeared into his office while homework was being done. "I've got to say, this is the best surprise I've had in awhile." Jeff told him as he took a seat on his desk. "I can't believe your Grandma was able to keep quiet."

"She knew how important it was to me." Xander replied as he got comfortable. "I…I didn't only want to surprise you and Mom." Jeff cocked his head, but didn't say a word. "You know that situation we talked about?" Jeff nodded. "Well, I figured it out and finally told her how I feel."

"And?"

"She feels the same way."

"That's great Xander, it must be a relief." Xander nodded in response. "Now that it's out there, are you going to tell me who it is?"

"Gabrielle."

"Gabrielle, as in Gabrielle Anderson?"

"Yes Dad." Xander then watched Jeff run his fingers through his hair. "I'm guessing you didn't think it was her?"

"She was always a possibility considering you told me you'd known her for a long time, and your Mom and I knew her. Yet, my first thought was Isabella. Wow!"

"Wow good, or wow bad?"

"Good, definitely good." Jeff replied. "She's a sweetheart, though you couldn't have gone wrong either way. It also makes sense with what you said in regards to how your Mom would react. Since the two of you feel the same way, what's happening?"

"We're going to go out on a date Friday, and take it from there."

"You know it won't be easy."

"I know, but ever since my feelings for her happened I haven't been interested in anyone else." Xander told him. "Plus, this is my last year in Ohio. Once I graduate, I'll be back in New York."

"I take it she's looking at schools in New York as well."

"Yes. We both know it's not going to be easy Dad, but we're willing to take the chance. Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"I am, just know you're going to get a serious warning from Blaine and Seb about not hurting her once they find out."

"I wouldn't expect less as I know how much they care for her. Just as I expect to hear it from her brothers as well."

"As long as you know." Jeff told him. "I take it, that's why you left when you did and didn't want to wait for Liam?"

"Yes, as when Madison and the others appeared I was in the process of telling Gabby she was the one I wanted to surprise."

"Yea, having your sister and her friends around could put a damper on things."

"You think?"

"Trust me Xander, it's a feeling I know all too well since I've got two sisters." When Xander smiled, Jeff laughed. "See, you know your Aunts well enough to know they probably appeared at the least opportune moments. Most of them with your Mom considering the timing of the relationship."

"I don't need to know anything else Dad."

"I wasn't going to tell you anything else, relax. We should probably go join everyone else as your Grandparents should be here soon and I'm sure your Mom needs help with dinner." Xander nodded as he knew his Dad was right as this wasn't quite the night they'd all expected when they'd gotten up that day.

The next couple of days the two spent quite a bit of time talking as they planned their date for that Friday. And while Xander wanted to spend time with Gabrielle on Wednesday, he spent the day with his little brother who was still riding high with his early return. During Thanksgiving dinner on Thursday, Jocelyn kept looking at her sister after their Mom mentioned that Xander had come home early and surprised his family. When they finally made their way into the kitchen to start cleaning up, Jocelyn was stopped from asking about Xander when Blaine came walking into the kitchen with Juliette. "Is there something we can do for you Uncle Blaine?" Jocelyn asked as she looked at them.

"Juliette had a question for you both, isn't that right?"

"What would you like to ask us?" Gabrielle said to them.

"Would you come over tomorrow night for movies?" Juliette asked as her big brown eyes looked up at her cousins. Gabrielle immediately crouched down in front of her and took her hand.

"While I'd love to, I can't as I have a date tomorrow night." Those words from her had Blaine and Jocelyn exchanging looks. "So, what if we do movie night on Saturday night?" Juliette immediately looked up at Blaine.

"Is that okay Dad?"

"Of course it is." Blaine replied before looking at Gabrielle. "It actually works out better as there will be less boxes around. Joce, what about you?"

"Saturday works better for me as well, this way I won't leave Mom and Dad shorthanded when it comes to decorating."

"You do realize, we'll be here as well." Braeden said from his spot near the sink with Ethan. "Gabby, does Mom and Dad know you have a date?" When Gabrielle looked at her older brother, he laughed.

"You know the rules around her, no dates with people they don't know."

"They know him!" Gabrielle blurted out, earning an eyebrow raise from Blaine as Juliette looked at her wide-eyed. "Sorry Juliette."

"Who is it?"

"Good question." Ethan said as he turned around. "Who is the young man taking you out? I mean, do the rest of us know him or only Mom and Dad."

"I'm not doing this." Gabrielle told them before turning to go back to storing the leftovers.

"Not doing what?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Gabby's going on a date." Juliette said with a smile before Sebastian picked her up into his arms.

"Is she now, who is he?" With Sebastian's question, Gabrielle threw her hands up in the air and walked out of the kitchen. "What's wrong with her?"

"You all need to back off, that's what." Jocelyn told them.

"I only asked a question." Sebastian said as he looked at her. "Yet, judging from her reaction she really likes this boy."

"She does, so don't give her a hard time."

"You know who it is, don't you?" Braeden stated as he looked at Jocelyn who nodded. "Do we all know him?"

"You do. Now if you don't mind, let's get this kitchen cleaned up so I can go and talk to her."

Once word got back to Cooper and Lexi that Gabrielle had a date the next night, Jocelyn ran interference for her so her parents wouldn't push. She promised Cooper that he knew the boy, and liked him, so he had nothing to worry about. While he wasn't happy, Lexi could understand Gabrielle's reluctance to tell them given they all knew him. And she knew Jocelyn wouldn't vouch for just anyone going out with her sister.

With everything that had happened, Gabrielle shook her head when she came down the stairs on Friday night and saw her Uncles and their kids were there. "You're all ridiculous." She told them as she passed the family room and continued down the stairs. Gabrielle was in such disbelief that she didn't hear anyone come down the stairs behind her till she was putting her coat on. "What?" She snapped as she turned to see her Mom behind her. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Lexi told her as she straightened the hat Gabrielle had put on. "You really like this boy, don't you?" When Gabrielle blinked her eyes, Lexi smiled. "He must be something for Jocelyn to go to bat with for you with your Dad."

"He is." Gabrielle replied. "And she wasn't kidding, you all know him."

"And that is precisely why your Uncle Blaine and Uncle Bas are here."

"Mom, they're going to embarrass me…and him." Just as the last words left her mouth, the doorbell rang. "Please Mom, don't tell them."

"Tell them what?"

"You'll see." After that, Gabrielle opened the door and saw her Mom's eyes fly open at the sight of Xander before her. "See what I mean."

"I do." She then opened the door a bit more for Gabrielle to walk out of. "Do your parents know?"

"My Dad does." Xander replied while taking Gabrielle's hand. "I sort of wanted our first date under my belt before I told my Mom."

"Understandable. Where are you two going?"

"Skating and then we're getting something to eat." Gabrielle replied. "And don't worry; I know when my curfew is Mom." Lexi smiled, as more than once over the years she thought the two might get together. "Bye!"

"Bye! You two have fun!" After Lexi responded, she closed the door and as she did Cooper was right behind her. "They're already through the gate dear." She said before kissing him. "And Jocelyn was right, we'd approve."

"So why couldn't I know?" Cooper asked as they headed back up the stairs where the others were watching Christmas cartoons.

"Because you'd embarrass her."

"I would do no such thing."

"Cooper, you would, trust me."

"Trust what?" Sebastian asked as the two entered the room.

"That Cooper here would embarrass Gabrielle the moment he saw the young man she was out with." After Lexi spoke, Sebastian looked at Jocelyn who clearly knew how the boy was.

"You would Dad."

"Now we need to know who he is." Sebastian stated bluntly. "If we all know him, and Cooper would embarrass her, we need to know."

"And you'll have to hear that from Gabrielle." Lexi replied.

When Gabrielle returned home that night, she looked up Xander who had the same goofy grin on his face that she had. While the two had spent plenty of time out together before, the transition from friends to something else was easier than they thought. "Do you think you'll be able to get out tomorrow night?" Xander asked softly as he held her closer.

"No, as I promised Juliette I'd come and watch movies with her." Gabrielle told him. "You could join us." When Xander raised an eyebrow, Gabrielle giggled. "I'm serious. It's not as though my Uncles would mind."

"That is till they find out there is more going on between us."

"They'll be fine. You know better than anyone their bark is worse than their bite."

"Depending on the circumstances, I'll consider it." Xander then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Let me know when to be there."

"That was quick."

"Never said it would take me long. You should probably be heading inside, and I should get going as I'm certain I'm going to have some sort of welcoming committee when I arrive."

"Alright. Call me when you get there."

"Will do." Xander replied before leaning down to give her a kiss. Unlike previous one's they'd shared that night, this one lasted a bit longer. They were so caught up in it that they didn't hear the front door open, but they heard the gasp that clearly followed.

"What the hell?" Cooper exclaimed earning a look from Sebastian who had a sleeping child in his arms. "Gabrielle!" Given the way they were standing, they couldn't see who she was kissing, only that it was happening. "Turn around!" When Xander didn't move quickly enough, Cooper snatched his hat off his head and they were all greeted to the mess of blond hair.

"Hey Xan!" Ainsley said as he turned around, slowly to look at those in the doorway.

"Hey." When he spoke, Blaine and Sebastian were trying not to laugh as Cooper looked utterly confused. "Long time no see Cooper."

"You might try Mr. Anderson." Sebastian said trying to contain his amusement at the scene playing out before them.

"Bas." Blaine stated, not wanting Sebastian to escalate the situation, but it was hard as he was as amused by it.

"Sorry B."

The entire time this was happening, they were seeing Jeff in Xander with as uncomfortable as he was with the way Cooper was looking at them. "Dad, can you please stop glaring at Xander." Gabrielle said as she looked up at him. "Please Dad."

"How long has this been going on?" Cooper asked before Blaine and Sebastian decided it was best if they left, knowing they didn't need an audience. "Gabrielle? Xander?"

"Things changed over the summer." Gabrielle told him. "You can't tell me you're truly shocked."

"I was shocked by the fact that I didn't know and when I find out, his tongue is down your throat."

"Cooper, take a deep breath." Lexi said as she came up behind them. "Did you two have a good time?"

"Lexi." Cooper stated and saw the look in his wife's eyes, which caused him to do as she asked realizing he'd overreacted.

"We did." Xander replied, Gabrielle still tucked firmly against him as their arms were around one another. "The last thing we wanted to do was upset you Mr. Anderson, honest."

"He only got upset since he was shocked." Lexi said as she slipped an arm around Cooper's waist. "Right Cooper?"

"Yes. It's not necessarily a sight most parents wish to see." Cooper told them. "Do your parents know or did you keep them in the dark?"

"My Dad knows, as I told Lexi because I wanted to have our first date finished before I told my Mom."

"How did he react?"

"He was shocked, but is happy."

"Dad?"

"I'm happy for you too princess." Cooper told her. "You should probably get going Xander before it gets too late as I know your Mom's probably waiting up for you."

"You're right. I'll call you once I get home." Xander said and Gabrielle nodded. "Sorry about not saying anything."

"It's alright, I get it." Lexi said before watching Xander give Gabrielle a soft kiss on the lips. "Bye Xander."

"Bye!"

After he turned to leave, Gabrielle walked into the house as they'd had this entire conversation outside the door. Once she had her coat off, she turned to look at her parents. "I'm sorry." Cooper said to her, before wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "But that was one hell of a way to find out."

"I know, and I'm sorry. Are you okay with this?"

"Yes, we're okay with this." Cooper told her. "You've got to know, your brothers are going to give him a few warnings."

"We know. Xander is well aware that he's going to probably hear from them along with Uncle Blaine and Uncle Bas."

"As long as you both know." Lexi said. "Now get your butt up to bed, as you'll have a call coming in soon. We'll talk more in the morning. Good night!" Once that was said, Gabrielle headed up the additional floor as Cooper and Lexi got settled in the family room. "Are you going to be okay Coop?"

"Yea, I'm going to be okay. I can't believe my little girl, is dating Jeff Sterling's son."

"I'm pretty sure; Blaine and Bas are thinking the same thing. He's a good kid Coop."

"I know."

While Cooper and Lexi continued their conversation, Xander made his way home and much as Cooper predicted, Brittany was up waiting for him. He was in the process of taking his coat off when Jeff came walking into the room and sat down beside her. "Have a nice night?" Brittany asked as she looked at him.

"I did." Xander said as he sat down on the chair beside them. "You didn't have to wait up for me."

"If we hadn't, we wouldn't have noticed…what is that…lipstick or lip gloss on your lips." Jeff said with a laugh causing Xander to wipe off his mouth with the back of his hand. Brittany had to look down as she tried not to giggle too much.

"Ummm, I can explain."

"We know how it got there." Brittany told him. "You see, a certain little birdie called her partner in crime after witnessing something tonight." When Xander muttered under his breath, Jeff couldn't contain his delight. "So, you and Gabby huh?"

"Yes, me and Gabby." Xander replied with a blush on his cheeks as he looked at his Mom who was smiling ear to ear. "I take it you approve."

"Definitely, and don't worry, your Dad filled in some of the gaps for me since he was in on this little secret." Xander proceeded to mouth a thank you to his Dad. "What is it?"

"I…I promised her I'd call once I got home."

"Go call her. You can tell us all about your date in the morning." Brittany told him earning a smile from Xander. "Night Xan." Xander then got up and gave his Mom a kiss good night and his Dad a hug before disappearing into his room. "Please tell me you reminded him of what he's getting himself into."

"I did, and he was already aware of it." Jeff told her. "And don't worry; he and I will have another talk before he leaves."

"Good. Now how about we head to bed as well as the morning is going to be interesting to say the least."

"Sounds like a plan."


	10. An Anderson-Smythe Christmas

**An Anderson-Smythe Christmas**

Every year at Christmas, Blaine and Sebastian promised one another that they wouldn't go overboard in regards to gifts, especially for their children. Yet that was one promise they both had problems keeping, and as Sebastian pointed out numerous times, it's all a matter of perspective. While throughout the year, they certainly didn't deprive their children of things they wanted, they also didn't give into every whim one of them might have. Once Juliette was old enough to comprehend what was going on, Blaine and Sebastian knew this was going to be one to remember.

That realization hit them when they came home from work one day in November as Jocelyn was watching them there as Cooper and Lexi had a red carpet to attend. When they reached the living room they found their kids sitting around the coffee table writing letters, to Santa. Given Ainsley had only recently stopped believing a few months prior, she promised her Dads she wouldn't ruin things for her brother or sister. "What's going on here?" Sebastian asked as he loosened his tie as he and Blaine walked around the couch and took in the colorful paper.

"Joce is helping us with our letters to Santa!" Devon replied enthusiastically.

"Isn't it a bit early?" Blaine asked as he looked closer and saw that Jocelyn had gotten her stamps out and decorated the paper accordingly. "It's only November."

"Jocelyn said it was best to start early so they get to Santa in a timely manner." Ainsley said with a big smile earning her a wink from Jocelyn.

"She's right." Sebastian said before sitting down in a nearby chair, and then pulling Blaine onto his lap. "It'll give Santa ample time to get things organized as he's got a big job that night." While he was speaking, Juliette got up from Jocelyn's lap and walked over to her Dads. "Did you do this yourself?" He asked as he looked at her list around Blaine who'd she'd handed it to.

She shook her head while looking up at her Dads. "Joce helped me!" After she spoke, Blaine handed the letter to Sebastian whose smile seemed to grow if possible the closer look he got. Even though Sebastian had clearly mellowed through the years, there was a whole other-side to him when it came to Blaine and their children. No matter how long of a day he had, he never let it affect how he treated his family. "Papa…Daddy…are you going to write Santa too?" The way she looked at them when she spoke had them soon exchanging looks as this was new for them. Yet once Sebastian winked, Blaine smiled.

"Of course we will." Blaine told her. "Papa and I will write ours later."

"Why wait Dad?" Devon asked as he looked at them, causing them to exchange another look. "Joce can make more papers?"

"Stationary." Jocelyn said with a smile. "What do you say Uncle Blaine, Uncle Bas?"

"Did you write yours?" Sebastian asked as he looked at their eldest niece.

"I did, would you like to see it?"

"No, I believe you." Sebastian told her and then spotted an envelope on the table addressed to Santa in Jocelyn's writing. "We'll write our letters after we change, how about that?"

"Perfect, it'll give me time to make your stationary special." When Jocelyn smirked, Blaine couldn't help but laugh as it was such a Smythe trait.

"What's so funny?" Sebastian asked in response while tightening his hold around Blaine.

"Nothing." Blaine managed to get out through his laughter as Sebastian had begun to tickle him.

"B, answer or I won't stop."

"Are you sure you're on the nice list as you know Santa doesn't get things for naughty boys?" Jocelyn had to cover her mouth so that she didn't react to Blaine's response. She wasn't sure exactly what Sebastian said in response, as he pulled Blaine closer and whispered it into Blaine's ear. Yet the moment she saw her Uncle Blaine blush, she had a good idea.

"Papa, are you on the nice list?" Devon asked.

"Yes, I'm on the nice list as I've been _very good_ this year." Blaine couldn't help but roll his eyes given what Sebastian had said when he answered his question. "Just a reminder to all of you though, Santa constantly checks his list so you don't want to slide off onto the naughty list when you've made it this far."

"We know." Ainsley replied before watching her Dads stand up to go change.

Once they were safely ensconced in their bedroom, Blaine could only smile when Sebastian tackled him onto their bed. "We can't be doing this now Bas." Blaine said as Sebastian tugged on his bowtie. "We have letters to Santa to write after we change."

"I'm preparing to show Santa how good I can be." Sebastian told him with a waggle of is eyebrows as he looked at Blaine who was looking up at him.

"While Santa appreciates that, it'll have to wait till later." Blaine replied. "We have kids who are eager for us to write our letters. I love seeing Juliette so excited."

"As do I. Just as I love how your face lights up around this time of year." Sebastian said before giving him a kiss and then getting up off the bed. "And it was cute that you said isn't it early as I know for a fact you started your shopping a long time ago."

"As though you're any different." Blaine replied before getting up as well. "Do you think I hadn't noticed you locked the closet in your office?"

"Just as you locked one of the closets in the craft room." Sebastian retorted before pulling a sweatshirt on over his head after removing his shirt and tie. "I went to get a gift bag for Brittany's birthday present and low and behold your little workshop was locked."

"It's not a workshop Bas." Blaine told him before grabbing his lounge pants from the drawer as he was going for comfort as well since he had files to go over that night.

"I'll take pictures this year when you get in wrapping mode, it's a workshop B." When Blaine scrunched up his nose, Sebastian stepped towards him before wrapping his arms around him. "It's not a bad thing B, it's actually quite adorable." He then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Blaine's lips. "Tempting as it would be to continue, we have children waiting for us to write our letters to Santa." Blaine smiled up at him but as Sebastian loosened his hold, Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "What is it?"

"Keep your list G-rated Bas, the kids are probably going to want to see what Papa wants."

"So saying I want my gorgeous husband under the tree in nothing but a red bowtie…strategically placed would be wrong?"

"Yes, but know that it's duly noted." The smile that crept to Blaine's face once he spoke, certainly hinted that Blaine would try and accommodate Sebastian's request this holiday season.

Once they returned to the living room, their kids had made room for them around the table to write their letters. Shortly after Sebastian stretched his legs out beneath the table, Juliette came over and made herself comfortable by curling up beside him. When Blaine laughed softly, Sebastian could only smile. The two were barely settled when Devon was handing them everything they needed. It wasn't long after they began to write and their kids were more than eager to see what their Dads were putting on their lists. "I thought I would let you both know, Mom thinks you're crazy for wanting to host Christmas." Jocelyn said to them as she stretched out on the couch. "I mean, the manor has more room."

"We're well aware of that Joce." Blaine told her. "Yet last year was harder than we thought getting all the gifts home. For some reason, little kids get lots of big gifts." When Jocelyn giggled, Sebastian looked at her.

"See, you know we're correct. So that's why you guys are hosting Christmas Eve and we are doing Christmas Day." Sebastian added. "And next year, it's off to Ohio for Christmas."

"Will Santa be able to find us if we're not home?" Juliette asked as she looked up at her Papa.

"Yes, he'll be able to find you." Sebastian told her. "Right Ainsley, Devon?"

"Yep! Ainsley replied. "We've spent a few Christmases there and Santa always knows, though he leaves some things here too. I think that's so it's easier for Dad and Papa."

"Do you and Dad send him an email or something telling him where we are?" Devon asked.

"Yes, we do." Blaine said in response. "Though, we're pretty sure it's not needed as according to Nana, they didn't have the same conveniences when your Uncle Coop and I were little yet Santa always knew when we were with our Grandparents." Sebastian nodded at Blaine as he more than approved of the answer he gave. It was a few minutes later that he noticed Juliette kneeling next to Sebastian with a confused look in her face. "What is it angel?"

"Why is Papa writing in French?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Blaine replied before getting back to his as Devon looked on and Ainsley joined Jocelyn on the couch. The next thing they heard was her asking her Papa why he was writing it the way he was. Sebastian proceeded to tell her that Santa reads multiple languages so he's taking the opportunity to write in French since he doesn't get to do it often. That was a more than acceptable answer for all of them. While Blaine and Sebastian worked on their letters, they asked Jocelyn if she'd order pizza for dinner since they didn't quite get started on dinner after arriving as they planned.

By the time they'd finished, their kids were eager to read them though only Ainsley could really read Sebastian's completely on her own. With the kids giving their approval, they each put them in envelopes and handed them to Jocelyn who said she'd mail them on her way out. It only took a look from Blaine and Sebastian to Jocelyn for her to know to give the letters to them the next day as they'd only read Juliette's.

When they'd dropped Juliette off with Lexi the next morning, Lexi carefully handed three of the letters back to Blaine as Juliette spoke with Sebastian. "Care to tell me why we're not getting ours back?" Blaine asked.

"That would be because I'm keeping them so I've got bonus ideas for the two of you." Lexi said with a wink. "Jocelyn said you both had some pretty good ideas on them."

"How do you know we don't need them for each other?" When she crossed her arms over her chest and tilted her head, Blaine laughed. "Okay, good point. Did Joce give our reasoning for hosting Christmas?"

"Yes, and it's exactly what Coop and I thought. Just remember, if you two need anything, ask." Lexi told him. "I remember all too well balancing out my kids and preparing for the holiday. And hosting everyone isn't an easy thing."

"I'll remember."

By the time all the Grandparents arrived into town a few weeks later, Sebastian and Blaine had begun to wonder if they were truly going to be able to pull it off. Given Lexi worked from home, she had an added advantage that Blaine and Sebastian didn't have. And with it being the holidays, Blaine seemed even busier than usual and was keeping Saturday hours because of it.

On the Sunday before Christmas which landed on a Thursday that week, Sebastian quietly snuck out of bed, allowing Blaine to sleep as they'd both been up late wrapping gifts. But unlike Sebastian who'd been home with their kids on Saturday, Blaine had spent a full day in the office and was fried by the time he came home. With Blaine sleeping, Sebastian made his way into the craft room which Blaine finally admitted was more like a workshop at this time of year to wrap his gifts. He was contemplating which color ribbon to put on Blaine's gift when he looked to the side and saw Ainsley quietly sitting on the stool beside him. "What are you doing up young lady?" Sebastian asked as she yawned and he ran his fingers through her curls. "Looks like you should still be sleeping."

"I'm slowly waking." She replied with a smile, before tilting her head. "Is Dad okay?" Once the question left her mouth, Sebastian sat down on the stool beside her. While he knew Blaine was more stressed out than usual as his patients seemed to need him more this year, he didn't realize the kids noticed. "Papa?"

"He's just tired Princess." Sebastian told her before wrapping an arm around her. "Work has been a bit more trying this year than previously. Your Dad is really good at what he does and his patients have needed him more. How'd you know something wasn't right?"

"This is going to sound silly, but…we haven't baked cookies yet and that's something we usual do twice before Christmas and Christmas is in a few days." After she spoke, Sebastian realized she was right and that the cookies they had in the house were brought over by Gabrielle as she, Jocelyn, and Lexi had baked. "I didn't say anything because I didn't want to upset him."

"Ainsley, that wouldn't upset him. Though, he might be disappointed that he let you down." Sebastian said to her. "What do you say we get everything ready and we'll bake cookies today?"

"But Dad said he still has things to do."

"Sweetie, trust me…this is exactly what your Dad needs. So thank you, for mentioning it as I've been so caught up in things that it slipped my mind as well." Sebastian then pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Are your brother or sister up yet?"

"No." When Sebastian smiled, Ainsley looked up at him. "What is it Papa?"

"With us not doing brunch with everyone today because so many of us have company, what do you say we make breakfast as well?"

"I'd like that!" Ainsley replied with a big smile. "Are we going to surprise Dad?"

"Yes. Since we've got our day planned out now, how about you help me finish up wrapping your Dads gifts and we can get started?"

"What do you need help with as it looks like you're done?"

"I don't know what color bow to put on his big gift from me."

"The sparkly green." Ainsley replied as she reached for the big green bow.

"Why not the red or gold?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed the matching ribbon to go around it.

"It's from you Papa and Dad loves the color of your eyes." Sebastian had to blink his eyes a few times as he was overwhelmed a bit emotionally that she said that before kissing the top of her head once more. By the time he was done, Ainsley waited patiently while he placed the gifts into a big bag. "Do you want me to wake Devon and Juliette?"

"Yea, I think so. Just be careful waking Devon as you know he can be cranky."

"Trust me, I know." Once Sebastian laughed, he Ainsley took ahold of his hand and the two headed on their way.

When she returned to the kitchen with her brother and sister, Sebastian had to try not to laugh again as it looked as though Devon could fall back to sleep on the spot and Juliette had her Christmas teddy bear with her as she wanted to help as well. "Papa, where is Dad?" Devon asked as he slipped into the banquette.

"He's still sleeping." Sebastian told him as Ainsley got out Blaine's baking cook book. "Since you're still waking up, set the table as it's one of the easier things to do.

"What about us Papa?" Juliette asked as she held her bear tight and he took the griddle from the cabinet.

"Why don't you help Ainsley get everything organized for making cookies later while I work on breakfast?"

"What's for breakfast?" Devon asked as he set the placemats on the table.

"French toast."

"Dad's favorite."

"Yes. Today is about us helping Dad get back in the Christmas spirit a bit more."

"He's been really tired lately." Devon said which got Ainsley to look at Sebastian who nodded. He'd always known their kids were observant, he just didn't realize how much.

When he was about done, he looked at Juliette, and then at Devon and Ainsley. "It's time to go wake your Dad." The moment Devon grinned, Sebastian continued. "Carefully, no jumping on our bed to do so." Once he huffed, Sebastian looked at him. "With as tired as he is, he doesn't need to be startled awake." Devon nodded before the three of them headed off. With them out of the kitchen, Sebastian went to pour himself another cup of coffee and one for Blaine once everything was in the warming drawers.

While he was doing that, their kids had made their way into their bed and Blaine had yet to move. "Daddy, wake up!" Juliette stated as she tugged on the sleeve of his pajamas. "Daddy!" The moment Blaine began to stir, she smiled and looked at her big sister and brother. "He's up."

"Not quite." Ainsley replied as she noticed he'd yet to open his eyes. "Dad, it's time to get up." She then shook his shoulder a bit. "Dad." When Blaine cracked open an eye he saw their three kids before him.

"Why?" Blaine asked softly as he was more than comfortable, though he was curious where Sebastian was.

"Papa made breakfast." Devon told him. "Your favorite."

"Is that so?" Blaine asked as he looked at him.

"Yes, he mad French toast."

"And bacon." Ainsley added getting Blaine to sit up a bit before stretching. "It's already, we're just waiting for you."

"They're right B." Sebastian said as he walked in, holding Blaine's cup of coffee as well as his own. "The only thing missing is you."

"Well then, I guess I better get up." After Blaine was standing, Sebastian handed him his cup of coffee before giving him a kiss.

"So you know, the day's schedule has already been made." When Blaine raised an eyebrow, Sebastian smiled. "No changing of plans B, it's a family affair today." The last bit came out of his mouth while they headed for the kitchen.

"And what are these plans as I had some things to do today." Blaine replied.

"We're baking cookies." Ainsley said as she looked back over her shoulder at her Dads who were walking behind them with Juliette. The moment the words came out of her mouth, a dumbfounded look came to Blaine's causing Sebastian to slip an arm around him.

"It's okay Killer, I hadn't realized it either since Lexi and the girls sent some over." The look on Blaine's face was what Sebastian had expected as he knew how much Blaine enjoyed baking cookies with the kids. "Now you know why I said the plans aren't going to be changed." Blaine nodded, just as they walked into the kitchen and the kids took their seats. "You too B, I'll get everything else."

"We need juice Papa." Juliette said as she got settled in her booster seat with the help of Ainsley.

"It's coming as well."

Once everything was on the table, Blaine reached over and took ahold of Sebastian's hand and gave it a squeeze as this was exactly what he needed. As everyone fixed their plates, Blaine asked if they knew which cookies they wanted to make first and not surprisingly, they all had different answers. Considering he hadn't done any other baking, Blaine knew they had quite the day ahead of them and while it could seem daunting, he was looking forward to it.

By the time they got started everyone had changed out of their pajamas and Sebastian had turned on Christmas music. While Ainsley helped Blaine put ingredients into the mixer, Devon was sorting through their cookie cutters, and Juliette was coloring frosting with Sebastian. For what seemed to be the first time in a week or so, Sebastian saw an honest to goodness smile on Blaine's face, and his eyes sparkled. The enthusiasm Blaine had throughout that day, was what it had been when they'd first started before work started to get the better of him. And seeing the smiles on their kids' faces as they decorated made it all the more worthwhile. After they finished and each of the kids had showered or taken a bath, Blaine and Sebastian relaxed on the couch while the kids curled up on the floor as they watched Christmas movies. "How are you feeling now B?" Sebastian asked as Blaine rested his head against his shoulder.

"More like myself than I have in weeks. Thank you for today."

"You're welcome." Once he replied, Blaine reached over and intertwined their fingers. "I think this was the most fun we've had in a while. Even with the kitchen needing a good cleaning from all the food coloring." When Blaine laughed softly, Sebastian pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Is your week going to be a bit quieter?"

"It should be." Blaine told him. "Are you going to be able to come home early on Tuesday as planned?"

"Yes, why?"

"I might've arranged for the kids to spend the night with Lexi, Cooper, and the Grandparents considering they'll be with them all day anyhow." When a wicked smile crept to Sebastian's face, Blaine moved in a bit closer. "I thought you'd like that."

"Like, doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about that." Sebastian replied softly so as not to disturb their kids. "Will I be getting one of my Christmas gifts early?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Having the Grandparents in town, made it so Blaine and Sebastian didn't feel as guilty about working late on Monday as their kids were more than happy to get extra time with their Grandparents. By the time they all headed home after having dinner with everyone, Juliette was sound asleep. "Who do you think tired her out more, your Dad or mine?" Sebastian asked softly after they got her changed and tucked into bed.

"They're both probably guilty." Blaine replied with a soft laugh while they went to check on Devon and Ainsley. "And if you ask either one of them, they'll say…"

"It's their prerogative, I know." Sebastian said softly while sliding his arm around Blaine's waist. They then stopped in front of Devon's room who was sitting on his bed. "Are you almost ready for bed buddy?"

"Yes Papa. We're staying with Uncle Coop and Aunt Lexi tomorrow night, right?"

"You are."

"Why?" After Devon spoke, Sebastian looked at Blaine who was looking up at him.

"We thought you'd like to spend more time with your Grandparents." Blaine replied. "Don't you want that?"

"Are you and Papa staying too?"

"No, your Dad and I are staying here."

"Why?"

"It's because Dad and Papa haven't had date night in almost a month." Blaine and Sebastian turned at the sound of Ainsley's voice and saw she was standing beside Blaine. "That's why."

"And how do you know this?" Sebastian asked.

"Aunt Lexi was telling Nana and Grandma about it while me and Gabby were making stuff."

"Is that okay with you Devon?" Blaine asked as Devon was still looking at them.

"Yes."

"I'm glad we have your approval." Sebastian replied. "Would you like us to tuck you in?" When he hesitated, Blaine and Sebastian walked into the room to do so. After tucking him in and giving him a good night kiss, the two exited and found Ainsley in the hallway. "Aren't you going to head to bed?"

"I still have an hour till my bedtime." Ainsley said to them so Blaine slipped his arm around her shoulders as they walked to the living room. "You're not mad at me for telling Devon why you aren't staying, are you?"

"No, as you had the right answer." Blaine told her. "Care to tell us what sort of stuff you and Gabby were making?"

"You'll find out soon."

"How soon?" Sebastian asked as they got settled on the couch.

"On Christmas Papa."

"Oh, so it was that sort of stuff." Ainsley nodded before getting comfortable between her Dads on the couch. "Comfortable?" She nodded once again causing Blaine and Sebastian to look at one another, as their cuddling was going to be put off till she went to bed. "Do you have a movie preference?"

"White Christmas."

"That's going to run past your bedtime." Blaine told her.

"Please Daddy." Sebastian had to refrain for snickering as he knew there was no way Blaine could say no when she called him Daddy. Blaine then glanced over at Sebastian once again.

"It's up to you B, as I don't mind." The next thing Sebastian and Ainsley saw was Blaine getting up off the couch to go and put the movie in. "You're getting sneaky." Sebastian said as he slipped his arm around her. "You know there was no way he was saying no when you asked like that."

"It also helps that it's one of yours and his favorite movies as well as mine."

"True." Once Blaine returned, Ainsley stretched to give him a kiss on the cheek and thank him for letting her stay up to watch it. After that, the three of them got settled and enjoyed their movie before Ainsley went to bed.

With all that was happening the next day, Blaine and Sebastian were grateful for more than one reason that Lexi and Cooper were keeping their kids for the entire day. After finishing work and getting in some much needed quality time together, the two began placing everything under the tree besides the gifts from Santa. "We did it again Bas, you know that."

"I know." Sebastian replied as he handed another gift to Blaine to place beneath the tree. "And I don't regret it in the slightest. Did Cooper mention when they were bringing their stuff over?"

"He and Braeden are bringing a bunch of it over tomorrow while the younger kids are out with the Grandparents."

"And where did you hide the gifts from Santa that our parents sent?"

"The back bedroom, where the rest of the Santa gifts are hidden. It's going to take us quite a while to get them all out on Christmas Eve."

"I figured as much considering the size of the boxes along with what we bought. It's going to look like Santa needed a special sleigh just for us."

"They were really good this year Bas."

"That I do know which is why I don't feel guilty in the slightest." While he spoke, Sebastian sat down behind Blaine, his legs on either side of him before wrapping his arms around him. "What does my love say to some more one on one time once he's done making sure everything is perfectly placed?"

"Do you honestly need to ask?" Blaine replied while looking back before giving Sebastian a kiss.

"I didn't want to presume since it's been awhile since we've had a kid-free evening to ourselves."

"Presume away."

With the kids being with family, Blaine and Sebastian stayed up much later than usual to make the most of their time, so they were still asleep when Cooper and Braeden arrived the next morning. "Why don't you go put the bags by the tree and I'll go wake the sleeping beauties." Cooper told Braeden who cocked an eyebrow. "What?"

"Are you sure you really want to go and do that Dad?" Braeden asked. "I mean…"

"They knew we were coming over this morning, so yes." Cooper told him. "Plus, this isn't the first time I've taken a chance waking them. Think about it Brae, they've been together since their senior year of high school."

"So, you've had more than a few opportunities to catch them over the years."

"Precisely! Once you're done, why don't you go start a pot of coffee as I have a feeling they'd appreciate it."

"Alright."

When Cooper rounded the corner of the hall to the bedrooms, he instantly saw that their bedroom door was open. Considering he didn't hear a sound, he knew he'd lucked out once again. Once he reached their door, he saw the two of them curled up together, much as he had plenty of times through the years. "Blaine…Bas…wake up." Cooper said softly before walking further into their room. "Guys, wake up." Cooper said again once he was beside their bed. "Blaine…"

"You've got to know that will never wake him." Sebastian groggily replied before glancing up at him. "Never has, never will." He then leaned in close to Blaine and kissed him on the cheek before whispering in his ear. When Blaine began to stir, Sebastian looked up at Cooper. "Now he's waking."

"How do you do that?"

"Years of practice." Sebastian told him. "Who else is with you?"

"Only Braeden, who happens to be brewing a pot of coffee…or at least should be." While Cooper was speaking, Sebastian sat up in bed and was soon followed by Blaine who looked at his brother.

"Morning Squirt, nice to see your curls still go every which direction."

"Shut up."

"Careful there little brother, there is still time to get on the naughty list." Blaine responded by sticking his tongue out at his brother.

"Nice to see you've both grown up." Sebastian said with a laugh before slipping out of bed and reaching for a pair of lounge pants. "Braeden's brewing us coffee Killer."

"Sweet!" Blaine replied before following suit and getting out of bed and putting on lounge pants. "How were our kids last night?"

"Well behaved as usual." Cooper told them as they headed for the kitchen. "Looks as though it's going to take quite awhile to open gifts on Christmas already."

"You should see the Santa stock pile." Blaine told him before glancing up at Sebastian upon spotting the bags near their tree. "Coop."

"Relax Blaine, they aren't all for the kids. Yours and Bas's gifts are in there as well along with ones for the Grandparents." Blaine nodded before they all reached the kitchen.

"Morning Uncle Blaine, Uncle Bas!" Braeden said before getting cups out of the cabinet.

"Morning." They both replied while waiting for the coffee to brew.

"How'd you get selected to bring gifts over and not anyone else?" Sebastian asked.

"I actually offered to help. Also, Mom said if you need any help for tomorrow, don't hesitate to ask."

"We might be taking her up on that depending on how long it takes to put some of the toys together." Sebastian told him. "Are you two heading back home after this or do you have more errands?"

"We have one more errand." Cooper told him. "We need to drop a gift bag off at the Jeff and Brittany's as the last of their gifts hadn't arrived before Brittany started her break. Oh, I was asked to tell you both to please not dawdle getting over to the house as Mom and Dad have something they want to talk to you about." When they both smiled, Cooper looked at Braeden. "So, you know what it's in regards to."

"We've got a good idea." Blaine replied. "You can tell them we won't dawdle. After you two leave we'll put out the rest of the gifts, eat, shower, and then head on over."

"Fair enough."

By the time they arrived at Lexi and Cooper's they were practically knocked over by their own kids who were happy to see them. After hearing all about the fun they'd had the previous day with everyone, Jocelyn came and got her cousins as she knew her Grandparents wanted to speak with her Uncles. When they stepped into the side room, Greg looked at them both and smiled. "What is it Dad?" Blaine asked as they all got settled.

"It's good to see you, that's all, right dear?"

"That would correct." Carolyn replied. "We're looking forward to the next couple of days as we haven't had much time with either of you."

"Sorry about it."

"It's alright Blaine, you've both been busy." Greg told him. "And from what Lexi told us, you two were in need of last night."

"We were." Sebastian replied. "This holiday season has kept Blaine busier than usual, so we really haven't had time for ourselves."

"We're glad you took it as couple time is important." Carolyn said to them. "Now, we wanted to let you know that we'll be certain to record the kids' reaction to their big surprise."

"Thank you!" Blaine told them. "While we normally catch most things, we want to make sure we got this. Ainsley's been on us for a couple of years to return and this year Devon got in on it."

"Yet we'd been waiting as we wanted to make sure Juliette could appreciate it." Sebastian added. "Also, we're happy you're able to join us. It wouldn't have felt right if you weren't with since you were there for Ainsley's first trip as well as Devon's."

"We wouldn't have missed it." Greg said to them. "Also, we made certain not to say anything to Alex or Yvonne as you mentioned this is a surprise for them as well."

"Thank you!" Blaine replied. "We were afraid their trip to Europe was going to not make it possible, but the dates worked in our favor. Now, what are the plans for today?"

"Well, the kids want to go sledding and skating." Carolyn replied.

"I'm not surprised." Sebastian told them. "As much as those kids love the beach, they love the snow as well."

"Goes to show not much has changed through all of them."

Their Christmas Eve ended up being very much like it usually was, though now they were at Cooper and Lexi's instead of their home. Any time they would look back to the first Christmas they all spent together, some might not ever believed they were get to the point they were now with them all happily under one roof. Before calling it a night and heading home that evening, all of the kids opened up new pajamas and changed into them before Cooper read the night before Christmas. From Juliette at the youngest to Braeden and Jocelyn the oldest, they all seemed to have the same wonderment in their eyes that evening. After the kids put their boots and coats on, Sebastian and Blaine reminded everyone to come over whenever they wake as they'll be up early.

By the time they arrived home that evening, the kids headed straight to the kitchen so that they could get the plate of cookies and milk for ready for Santa. If neither of them knew better, it was hard to believe that Ainsley had stopped believing months prior with as excited as she was. After the kids set the plate and glass on the coffee table, Blaine and Sebastian ushered them off to bed which was quite the task considering how excited they were. Yet Blaine and Sebastian got them tucked in and made them promise to not try and sneak a peek of Santa doing his thing.

It was a few hours later when Blaine and Sebastian were satisfied that the kids were asleep that they began setting out the rest of the gifts beneath the tree. Even knowing how many gifts there were, it took them longer than either had imagined as there were gifts from Santa for every member of the family. When they finally made their way into bed, Sebastian curled up behind Blaine and wrapped his arm securely around him. "Merry Christmas Blaine." He whispered softly into his ear, causing Blaine to turn his head which Sebastian met with a kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too Sebastian." Even with as securely as Sebastian was holding him, Blaine managed to roll over to face him. Once that happened, it didn't surprise either that they'd begun to kiss and soon got lost in it as they had plenty of times through the years. By the time they finally broke apart, Blaine ran his fingers through the back of Sebastian's hair. "We should probably get some sleep; it's going to be an early morning."

"True, but just a bit more." Sebastian didn't hear any objections from Blaine once he kissed him again and they got caught in the moment once more.

Considering the time they'd finally fallen asleep, they'd barely gotten a long nap in when Juliette came barreling into their bedroom and jumped onto their bed. "He was here! He was here! Santa was here! Daddy! Papa! Wake up! Wake up! Santa was here!" Even with as tired as they were, neither could refrain from smiling at the enthusiasm in her voice.

"Daddy! Papa! Wake up!" Devon added as he jumped onto their bed as well. "Santa came!"

Slowly Blaine and Sebastian sat up in bed and realized they'd need quite a bit of coffee to get their morning started. "Merry Christmas!" Blaine said as he looked at their smiling faces. "Isn't Ainsley up yet?"

"She's in the living room, looking at all the presents." Devon replied as he and Juliette each grabbed ahold of one of their Dads hands. "Come on!"

"Is there something we need to see?" Sebastian asked as Juliette now had her two little hands around one of his.

"Presents Papa! Presents!"

"Lots of presents!" Devon added as he pulled Blaine out of bed. "Come on Dad!"

"We're moving." Blaine replied while glancing over at Sebastian who had a big smile on his face that he knew was similar to the one he was sporting.

When they finally made it out to the living room, they spotted Ainsley in front of the tree looking at all the presents. "Wow, are you sure those all belong here?" Sebastian asked as he grabbed his camera from the sofa table.

"Yes!" Ainsley replied as she looked back over her shoulder at them. "Everyone's names are on them!" She then got up off the floor and ran to give each of her Dads a hug and a kiss. "Merry Christmas Dad! Merry Christmas Papa!" While she did that, Devon and Juliette sat before the tree. "When can we start?"

"You have to wait for everyone to get here." Sebastian told her, causing her to sigh. "Ainsley."

"Please Papa, can't we open at least one each?" This time around Sebastian looked at Blaine who was smiling.

"B?"

"I have no objections."

"Please Papa."

"Alright, but first I have to take a picture of the three of you in front of the tree with all the presents. And then, your Dad and I need to get some coffee." Ainsley then leaned in and gave him another kiss, before giving Blaine one as well prior to returning to the tree with her siblings. After getting a few different pictures of the kids in front of the tree, Blaine and Sebastian went to go and get their coffee. Thanks to Ainsley hitting brew on the pot while her siblings woke them, they returned quickly to the living room.

"You can each pick one, but it needs to be from me and Papa." Blaine told them as they were each scoping things out. "And it has to fit in your lap, as the big gifts have to wait." The kids nodded and began looking for the gift and as they did, Blaine and Sebastian's phones went off with texts letting them know family was on their way. "They're up early."

"They knew our three would be up early and didn't want to keep them waiting." Sebastian replied before slipping an arm around Blaine who settled against him. It was moments later when Sebastian froze when he saw Ainsley reaching for the one gift they didn't want her to open yet, but she soon grabbed another. Since their kids didn't grab any gift, they were still in the process of opening them when the others came walking in.

"Merry Christmas!" Alexander called out bring all attention to the doorway and the kids eyes went wide as each of their Grandfathers had Santa bags hanging over their shoulders. At any other moment, the kids would've run towards them but they were quickly focused back on their gifts. "And here we thought we'd get here before they started." He said as he set his bag beside the couch as Greg did the same."

"They would've been done unwrapping their first gifts if it wasn't for them taking their time choosing their first one." Sebastian told him as everyone got settled. Once they were, Blaine and Sebastian let them know there was coffee ready in the kitchen even though each had arrived with a cup in hand. Now that everyone was there, their kids eyes lit up knowing they could open all of their gifts.

Before they could though, the Grandparents wanted a few pictures with all of their Grandchildren in front of the tree. With as little as Juliette was, Braeden was quick to pull her into his lap so she didn't get lost in all the craziness of the morning. After those pictures were taken, the gift opening began. If there weren't so many people there, plenty of moments could've been missed even with Braeden and Jocelyn helping to distribute gifts to everyone.

The piles of next to each of the kids continued to grow and it wasn't surprising that the littlest of them all had the biggest pile do to the sheer size of some of her gifts. Blaine and Sebastian had to give Jocelyn and Braeden credit as the duo quickly realized that five gifts needed to be handed out together as they were the only ones with a certain wrapping paper on them. With wrapping paper strewn about everyone, Jocelyn and Braeden handed out the last five gifts under the three. "The kids need to open theirs first." Sebastian said as he looked at his parents who held their gifts in their hands. "Then you can open yours."

"What's going on Sebastian?" Yvonne asked, noticing the smile on Sebastian and Blaine's faces.

"You'll find out soon enough." With the smirk that crept to his face as he responded, Lexi curled up next to Cooper realizing these last gifts were something special. Ainsley opened up hers first as the request of her Dads and pulled out a book, a copy of Cinderella in French. While Devon opened up a replicate of the Black Pearl. With those two gifts open, Cooper leaned over Lexi's shoulder and gave her a kiss as he was pretty sure where this was going. When his own kids looked at him and smiled, he had a feeling they were all on the same page. "Your turn Juliette." She smiled up at her Dads and ripped open the paper and tossed the lid off the box. The moment the tissue paper was gone her eyes got wider if possible.

"What is it sweetie?" Blaine asked as it was clear he and Sebastian were wanting to burst. Juliette didn't say anything, just put her set of mouse ears on her head, bow facing front. Once Ainsley and Devon looked at her, they looked at each other and then at their Dads.

"Wait…does this mean what we think it means?" Ainsley asked.

"Depends, what do you think it means?" Sebastian asked.

"We're going back to Disney!"

"We've got smart kids B."

"You're right, we do." Blaine then leaned his head back and gave Sebastian a kiss. The kiss barely broke when they had all three of their kids nestled into the love seat with them. "I guess this means you approve!"

"We do!" Devon said as he hugged Blaine tight. "When are we going?"

"Spring Break." Sebastian replied. "Think you can wait that long?"

"Yes!" Ainsley exclaimed. Once the three of them got settled with their parents, Juliette relaxed against Sebastian who was holding her on his lap, as Devon curled up against Blaine and Ainsley curled against Sebastian.

"Mom, Dad, aren't you going to open yours?" Sebastian's parents looked at one another as they'd completely forgotten they each had one last gift each to open as well. It didn't take them long to unwrap them and soon they were both looking at Sebastian and Blaine. "No, comment?"

"Aren't you going to put them on?" Blaine added.

"Put them on!" Juliette said as she was curious what was in the boxes and soon saw her Grandparents with mouse ears on their heads as well.

"Are they coming too?" Ainsley asked.

"Yes."

"What about you Nana and Grandpa?" She asked as she looked at her Dads parents.

"I don't know, are we?" Greg replied.

"Braeden, Jocelyn, aren't there more gifts?" Blaine asked and soon had the two searching beneath the tree and moving wrapping paper about. When they both looked at Blaine and Sebastian they could tell by their smiles that there was more somewhere. Jocelyn was about to give up when she bumped a gift bag that she thought they'd opened. Yet with as heavy as it was, she soon grabbed it and looked at the tag. "Found something?"

"It says to Grandpa, Nana, and the Anderson clan."

"Sounds like there are more gifts to be opened." Sebastian said and with that Jocelyn pulled the tissue paper out and began dispersing the last of the gifts. In it were mouse ears for Blaine's parents, even though they already were aware they were coming. And then Cooper and Lexi began opening gifts as did their kids. It took the six some time which surprised Blaine and Sebastian but soon they figured it out.

"Wait, we're going to Europe?" Lexi replied.

"We thought it was time we all went once again." Sebastian told her. "We just didn't set a date as we weren't sure of everyone's availability. The last time we all went, Juliette was a toddler. It's time to go again all together."

"We'll get you our available dates as soon as we can Uncle Bas!" Braeden said and Jocelyn nodded as he spoke. Easy as it could be to go back and forth, Cooper and Lexi still didn't take their kids as often as they could as they wanted it to be special when they did. He then looked back at his parents. "You know what this means right?"

"We'll talk about it." Lexi stated.

"Talk about what?" Ethan asked.

"Mom and Dad promised the next time we went back Joce and I could drive her toy." When Blaine and Sebastian laughed all eyes went to them. "What's so funny?"

"You do realize driving it, doesn't mean alone, right?" When Jocelyn and Braeden looked at their Mom, Lexi smiled. "I knew nothing had changed."

"With all that power, nope!" Lexi said.

"With great power, comes great responsibility." Cooper said causing Blaine to laugh. "It's true."

"I know, but you said the same thing before Bas took it out for the first time."

"You've driven it alone, haven't you Uncle Bas?" Braeden asked.

"Yes, but it took awhile before she trusted me." Sebastian replied. "Even then, she only let me take it when your Uncle and I were going out to dinner and I wouldn't be on many open roads."

"I take it you're talking about the Aston?" Alexander said and they all nodded. "Such a sweet ride."

"That it is." Lexi said with a smile. "How about we finish talking later and get all this paper cleaned up?"

"What about stockings?" Devon asked.

"After breakfast." Blaine replied. "That way you still have something to look forward too."

"Ethan, Braeden, go get bags for all this." Cooper said to his sons. "Jocelyn, Gabby, make sure there are no presents mixed into all this." The four quickly got to work as Carolyn and Yvonne stood.

"What do you two think you are doing?" Sebastian asked.

"We're going to put breakfast into the oven since you two have your hands full."

"Mom." Blaine said as he looked at his.

"It's not cooking Blaine, we're putting it in the oven. So why don't you two get a start on putting toys together." Blaine looked at his Mom and then at Yvonne and could tell they didn't stand a chance.

"What do you say B?"

"Let's start putting toys together."

By the time Ethan and Braeden returned, Cooper had joined Blaine and Sebastian on the floor putting some of the bigger things together while Alexander and Greg sat on the couch working on smaller things. Once everything was cleaned up, the kids started to enjoy their gifts as they waited for breakfast. Since most of Jocelyn and Braeden's gifts were electronics or clothes, once they had their things off to the side, they began playing with their cousins.

While most would imagine Braeden playing with Devon, Jocelyn was the one helping him with his newest lego creation. Cooper smiled as he watched his two sons sit in little chairs and have a tea party with Juliette. And not surprising to anyone, Gabrielle and Ainsley were sorting through all their crafting supplies as they got more than they could possibly use in a year. When the Grandmothers came walking back in, Yvonne headed towards the couch to see what Alexander and Greg were working on, and Carolyn walked over to Lexi who was off to the side taking pictures. "It's quite the sight, isn't it?"

"Which one?" Lexi replied with a smile before watching Ethan adjust Juliette's bear which was falling out of its chair. "At times this all still feels surreal. Did you ever imagine you'd have seven grandchildren?"

"Honestly, no." Carolyn said to her. "Yet, I can't imagine our lives without any of them. They all add something special to our lives, just as you and Seb do."

"Are the two of you going to join us anytime soon?" Cooper called out. "These toys aren't going to put themselves together and you're mostly responsible!"

"He's never going to change, is he?" Carolyn said as they headed towards the others.

"No, I'd never want him to either." Lexi replied.

Once she sat down on the floor, Sebastian leaned over towards her and nudged her. "What was that all about?"

"We were talking about how lucky we all our, having each other and the kids in our lives. And for you and I, truly having our parents in our lives once again. After everything, we have the lives we never thought were possible."

"Ain't that the truth? Merry Christmas Lexi!"

"Merry Christmas Bas!"

After she spoke, the two Smythe siblings turned and kissed their husbands who were more than happy to be kissed. From where they had been almost twenty years prior to now, was proof that both their Christmas wishes came true all those years ago.


End file.
